Falling Away With You
by Summer May
Summary: A story about a young American girl who travels through Europe where she meets a son of a true English lord.
1. Little Trip To Heaven

**So, I've had this idea about a whole EuroTrip story in my head for days now and I have to admit that I wasn't so sure about writing it but after a lot of thinking, I've decided to give it a try. It seems to me that this idea is perfect for Klaroline - Klaus as a son of an English lord and Caroline as a young American traveling through the Europe - and obviously, they fall in love with each other.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own a anything except the idea.**

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually doing this. I can't believe we are actually going to Europe" - Caroline Forbes said as she started jumping on her friend Elena's bed.

Caroline has never been pretty much anywhere her whole life and her first big trip is to Europe – not to New York or Las Vegas or Los Angeles or even Washington D.C. but to Europe as in England, Germany, Italy, Spain, France, Netherlands, Austria, Hungary, Croatia, Bulgaria and even perhaps Russia. She was thrilled and so happy – after months of preparations and planning, finally the day has come. Caroline will spend next three months before college traveling through Europe with her best friends, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. She couldn't be happier – she absolutely adored those three people and she considered them as her best friends forever. She loved how Bonnie was always so protective when it came to her friends and how Elena would do absolutely anything for her friends and when it came to Stefan, Elena's long-time boyfriend, she considered him as her best male friend ever. She loved those people with all her heart and she could never imagine her life without them so she was really happy they that will travel together and make unforgettable memories.

Elena was laughing at the sight of Caroline jumping all over her bed. Caroline Forbes, one of her best friends since kindergarten, was always a girl full of happiness and joy and she was one of those people who were capable of finding joy in the smallest things.

"I know! I can't believe we managed to do this. Tomorrow at 11:00 am will be in London!" - Elena said while she joined Caroline and now they both were jumping on the bed. They looked at each other and said in the same time: "London calling!"

* * *

Caroline has never been in a plane before and she looked at everything with a special interest. She especially observed flight attendants as they were doing their job. Her ex-boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood whom she had been dating for almost a year and half, told her they were just like waitresses and the only difference was that they were doing their job up in the air. But she always imagined their life as something glamorous and fabulous – they probably travelled all around the world and they visited every possible town and place in the world while being paid for it. Was there any better job than that of a flight attendant?

Caroline sat next to the window and Bonnie was next to her right side while Stefan and Elena were sitting in front of them. Bonnie was reading a book about Rome while Stefan and Elena were quietly talking about his brother Damon who has been studying at Oxford University. Damon, with whom Caroline had a little fling two years ago when she was sixteen, was studying Literature and History in Oxford for two years already. When he decided to continue his education abroad, nobody was surprised because Damon always wanted to travel and spend some time in Europe. Damon, who was an incredible handsome young man, imagined Europe as a perfect place and Stefan, who had already visited Damon in England, agreed with him but he would go to Harvard with Elena because they were simply _Stefan and Elena_. Caroline heard how Stefan told Elena that they will stay at Damon's friend Klaus's home while they were in England and France. Apparently, Damon's best friend from Oxford was pretty loaded.

"Care, see this" - Bonnie showed Caroline a photo of Rome's tombs.

"Bonnie! Eww! That's disgusting! How can you even look at that?" - Caroline asked and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Care – we have to see everything not just Armani and Versace"- Caroline laughed at Bonnie's statement. She simply loved Bonnie Bennett, her other best friend. She couldn't imagine her life without her so she was more than thrilled when she had found out that they both were accepted to the Brown University.

"Well, don't forget Prada, Bonnie" - Caroline said and with that both girls started laughing.

* * *

"Look, there he is" - Elena said while they were trying to find an exit from their gate. Caroline looked up and saw Damon Salvatore in all his glory smiling slightly and waiting for them with patience. He looked better than ever and as she observed, every woman and some men, were checking him out.

"I'm so jealous of you for being with him" - Bonnie whispered to Caroline's right ear and Caroline just shrugged.

"Lucky me"- Caroline said while watching Elena and Stefan hugging Damon.

To be honest, Caroline had a crush on Damon ever since she has been five years old but as he was three years older, he always thought of her as a kid. And then, when she was sixteen years old, things started changing and they spend all summer before his departure to Oxford together. They had great time and Damon even called it "_Summer of 69_" but that was it – one summer and then he was gone and she fell in love with her classmate Tyler Lockwood whom she dated for almost a year and half. Now they were broken up because he decided they should meet new people at college and as they aren't going to the same college, what's the point of being together. Truth to be told, even though he broke up with her, she wasn't sad or anything – she knew that her relationship with Tyler was a no long-term one. She smiled at Damon who was looking at her and was approaching to her to hug her. Was she hoping to get back together with him this summer? Perhaps but she also hoped to meet European guys – to have a hot night with a beautiful guy from Spain on some sand beach under the stars, she imagined herself riding on the vespa holding for some cute guy from Italy, she imagined eating croissants in Paris with some French guy and then perhaps even being smitten by some young charming English man.

"Care, they you are! Long time no see" - Damon said and hugged her while looking over her shoulder.

"Bonnie Bennett! Look at you" - he smiled and went to hug Bonnie. Good old Damon, always a tease.

She was surprised how Stefan and Damon were so different – Stefan has been faithful to Elena for more than three years now and they were still madly in love as it was their first day together and Damon... well Damon was Damon. He changed girls faster then some people their underwear.

"Come on, people – let's take you to the magical town of London" - Damon yelled while all the people on Heathrow were looking at them. Caroline couldn't help herself but to smile – this town has to be magical - this whole summer simply has to be magical.

* * *

"So, where is your friend's home? What's his name again, Damon?" - Elena asked Damon while they were driving next to the Tate Museum.

"It's Klaus, Elena. His home is in Chelsea, just across the river."

"Isn't Chelsea like one of the most exclusive neighborhoods in London" - Bonnie asked and Damon nodded.

"I see that someone has done their homework" - he smiled at Bonnie and she smiled back. "Well, it is but not just in London, try the whole world. But don't be scared by that. Klaus is a really cool guy – you will love him."

"He is your roommate, right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, ever since the first year in Oxford. He actually has a brother and a sister who are twins and they are eighteen just like you. And he also has two older brothers. I think you will meet them all sooner or later this summer. But all in all, his whole family is really okay so you shouldn't be nervous or anything. They are cool" - Damon said and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I've met Klaus and he's great" Stefan said. "He is a fun guy and probably Damon's lost twin brother because they totally the same" - Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"True that, brother."

* * *

Caroline stood along with the others in front of the big white house – a palace - in the Chelsea carefully observing the buildings around her and the whole area. They were standing in the "smaller" garden in front of the Mikaelson's home. "Smaller" because Damon told them that behind the house is an even larger garden.

"Damon, is he a royalty or something? This house is bigger than the White House!" - Elena said while Damon and Stefan who already was here just laughed at her.

"Well, his father actually is a Lord if that answers your question" Damon said and the girls just looked at each other.

"WHAT?" - they said in the same time.

"You mean we are staying in the home of a true lord?" - Bonnie asked while barely standing on her feet.

"Like a true royalty? Is he also a family with the Queen_?_" Caroline asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Y_e_s, he is a cousin of the Queen and besides, his father is like 33rd on the list to the throne" - Damon simply said and knocked on the door.

Caroline couldn't help herself but to open her mouth as wide as she could. She'll spent next few days in a house whose owner is a Queen's cousin. She must have been dreaming because that kind of things just don't happen to her like never. This trip would really be an adventure.

* * *

The doors opened and an elder man with a grey hair and in the suit appeared behind them.

_"_Hello, Mr. Salvatore, we are expecting you," - he said while motioning to enter inside.

"My name is Harry, I'm a butler of the Lord Mikaelson's family, and at your service. Come on in, a young master is expecting you. Please, leave your bags in the lobby and we'll take care of them. Now, follow me_._"

Caroline was freaked out – not only that she was staying in a palace owned by an actual Lord, she also met a butler. A butler - they had a freakin' butler! She looked at Bonnie who as she could tell was also freakin' out.

The house was really big – it was really a palace and it was decorated so much taste that Caroline was simply mesmerized by the whole beauty around her. The large hall was filled with flowers and the paintings on the walls were astonishing. Caroline carefully looked at one painting and she saw it was signed by Van Gogh. She almost fainted - they had a painting by Van Gogh. Sure, she knew rich people - the Salvatore brothers were probably the richest in the Mystic Falls but that was not compared to the Mikaelson family. Honestly, she has always been a little bit scared of rich people because they were different with having all that money and she wasn't a big fan of rich people because mostly they're so uptight and that was something she always hated. She was truly hoping that Damon's roomate was different.

"Master Niklaus, your guests are here" - Harry the butler had said while entering the room behind the big white doors.

Caroline slowly entered in the big room full of light and books. The walls were painted in white and they were either covered by books or by paintings and in the middle of the room, beside the many other shelves with books, were red leather couches that looked really comfortable and a big coffee table. Everywhere she looked, she could see only books. She was astonished – these people had their own library that had more books than her whole high school.

"Thank you, Harry. Please, some tea and biscuits would be lovely" - a young tall man with a curly, light brown hair said to Harry. Caroline observed him better. He was really handsome and he had an appeal of a true English lord – he looked just as she imagined. He was tall, he looked charming and he seemed like a really genuine person.

"Certainly, Master," - Harry the butler had said and closed the door. A young man smiled and approached Damon. He looked like was really happy to see Damon. His smile was beautiful and it made him look even more beautiful and handsome if that was possible. Caroline was sure that he and Damon were probably the biggest heartbreakers in the whole Oxford.

"Damon, my man – finally you are here. I was bored as hell. I was even thinking of calling Patrick for a pint or two and you know what an idiot he is" - he smiled and hugged Damon.

"But a really funny idiot when he gets wasted, Klaus. By the way, Elle sent you a message."

"Oh, did she? Well, that can wait" he winked at Damon who started laughing. In that moment Harry returned with biscuits and tea.

"Thank you, Harry" - he politely smiled at the old butler. "Stefan, you are here – nice to see you again, mate."

"You too, Klaus" - Stefan hugged Niklaus.

"And the ladies are…?" - Klaus asked while carefully observing Elena, Bonnie and Caroline who were politely smiling while standing next to Stefan. "Damon, your manners are getting worse by every second."

"Oh, right. This lovely lady is Elena Gilbert, a forbidden zone since she has been dating Stefan for a really long time now. Next to her is our amazing young lady, Bonnie Bennett. And the third one is the beautiful Caroline Forbes. And my ladies, I present you my roommate and, by the way, a complete idiot" - Niklaus and Stefan started laughing, "Niklaus Mikaelson" - Damon said and Niklaus smiled.

"Please, call me Klaus or Nik_ – _Niklaus is my great grandfather's name and it's too hideous for my taste" - Klaus smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Klaus" - Elena said and both Bonnie and Caroline nodded.

"You have a really nice home" - Bonnie said.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Please feel like it's your own home. My parents are currently in Greece while my sister and brothers should probably come home these days or not" - he laughed, "so you shouldn't worry that you will disturb someone" - he said and smiled.

"Please excuse me while go; I have to make a little call. And as I've said, feel as it's your own home, sit and enjoy your tea and biscuits. And Harry will be here with you if you need anything and please, feel free to ask him whatever you want and need."

"Calling Elle already?" - Damon shouted and Klaus just winked at him. And with that he was gone.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline shared their room on the first floor of the Mikaelson's home or White Palace as Caroline decided to call it. Bonnie was sitting on her bed while Caroline was looking through the window at the beautiful garden of Mikaelson's. It was full of trees and different flowers and it was so beautifully illuminated that Caroline felt like it belonged to some fairytale. She couldn't help herself but to fall in love with the garden. It looked so magical.

"Caroline, how did you like him?" - Bonnie asked.

"Who? Klaus?" Bonnie nodded. "I don't know – he seems really nice and he is cute, I guess. Why, what do you think?" - Caroline sat next to Bonnie.

"Well, I think that He has a pose of a true English lord, you know. He reminds me of Hugh Grant and prince Harry – he is a cute but he also has that "_I'm a bad guy_" vibe around him" - Bonnie said. Caroline started laughing and Bonnie joined her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

_"_Come in" - Caroline shouted and girls immediately stopped laughing. Elena came inside.

"Are you two ready for the dinner" - she asked.

"All ready to go. Where are we going by the way?" - Bonnie asked.

"To Fifteen. It's a restaurant owned by a famous English chef Jamie Oliver and Damon told Stefan that you have to make a reservation like a month before an actual dinner but Klaus made a phone call like two hours ago and he made a reservation. Can you believe it?" - Elena said and Bonnie and Caroline shook their heads in disbelief.

"Klaus almighty, I guess_" - _Caroline said and with that girls started laughing as loudest as they could.

"But seriously, guys, I think that this trip would be simply unforgettable" - Caroline said and hugged her two best friends not even knowing how close to the truth she was.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you think it has a potential? Please, tell me everything you think and please, be honest.**

**Thank you so much. Review it as honestly as you can. ;)**


	2. Young Americans

**So here you go, a second chapter of our little Euro Trip story. I hope you will like it and I have to say I'm really happy because of the reviews. ;) Don't worry, we are just on the very beginning of our story and it would be somehow unnatural for two of them to fall in love at first sight. Caroline will be, I have to say, more intrigued with him than he will be with her but everything can change in a second, remember that. **

**Obviously, I don't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

Next morning or try rather an early afternoon, Caroline woke up with a huge headache. She looked at Bonnie who has been still sleeping in her bed on the other side of the room. Caroline groaned – she needed an Aspirin as soon as possible but it was so hard to get up. She buried herself under the blankets once more and started thinking about the last night. It was such a success.

They had an amazing dinner at the Fifteen and all that wine that they had drank there certainly didn't help her today but she loved it. She enjoyed the dinner even more when she saw her all time crush Hugh Grant sitting just a few tables further from theirs. And Klaus was a really funny guy – he and Damon told them all the jokes and everything about their little adventures in London, Oxford and every other possible place in Europe. And he also was a really great host – he promised them to show them every little bit of London worth of showing and perhaps they would aslo go on a trip to Oxford because according to Damon and Klaus, it was a perfect little town and the best one in England after London of course.

After dinner, they went clubbing because that was Klaus and Damon's favorite hobby. First they have hit the Paramount Bar, a night club on the 31st floor of Centre Point and also one of the finest and most criminally underused spaces in London, and then they went to the Pacha, a London's twin of the famous night club Pacha on Ibiza and although Pacha is a strictly over 21s venue, they managed to get in. Of course, Klaus made it possible because he was friend with the owner of the place. Caroline smiled slightly. They had such a great time in Pacha. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline danced till dawn and they drunk all the alcohol like crazy because this was Europe and here they were old enough to drink legally. Their table, at the V.I.P. part of the club, was full of drinks and they couldn't resist all the crazy colors of the different cocktails – Caroline especially loved Tequila Sunrise and Cuba Libre. She could still feel the taste of the rum in the Cuba Libre. She remembered how she told Klaus that Cuba Libre must be a favorite drink of Jack Sparrow and he just started laughing and mumbled something about how he will call Kate later and ask her what Johnny likes to drink. She needed a couple of minutes to understand that he meant Kate Moss, a famous supermodel and also an ex-girlfriend of Johnny Depp. She chuckled.

What a night – Caroline still couldn't believe she had such a great time and that she was actually partying in some of the London's best clubs. She also met a cute guy named Tom who tried to seduce her but, as she remembered, with no success since Caroline has been already seduced by Cuba Libre and Tequila Sunrise. She remembered how Bonnie screamed at her ear how alcohol was definitely the best thing girl needed but she wasn't so sure anymore. Sure, she had fun this night but alcohol screwed her up as soon as she opened her eyes. No more, Caroline Forbes, no more Cuba Libre and Tequila Sunrise for you, she thought to herself and with that she fell asleep once again.

* * *

When she woke up for the second time, Bonnie's bed was empty and the rain was pouring outside - a typical English weather. Caroline sighed and decided it was definitely a time to get up. It was already 4:21pm and she felt a little disgusted by herself because everyone else was probably woken up a long time ago and only she managed to sleep through half of the day. But she was so tired – with the jet lag and with all the partying already the first night, made her so tired but she was positively tired. She enjoyed every bit of the last day and night and she hoped that every single day of the next three months would be like yesterday. She got out of the bed and went straight under the shower. She enjoyed her favorite shower gel with a scent of wild berries because it reminded her of Mystic Fall. After the shower, she put on her favorite hoodie and her dark blue skinny jeans while she decided she should wear a messy bun today - she felt messy and she also liked the whole look. In the end, she put just a little mascara on her eyes and a little bit of lip-gloss on her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror and despite of all the exhaustion she felt, she looked really good. She was ready to leave this room and find others silently praying she would not get lost in this huge house.

"There you are, sleepy head"- Stefan was in front of her room and was just about to knock when Caroline opened the doors.

"Hi to you, Stefan"- Caroline mumbled and he just smiled.

"Hungry?" - he asked her and she shook her head.

"I think I will never ever eat anything and I'm sure I will never ever drink anything" - she answered and Stefan started laughing.

"That were exactly my words a year ago when I first went out with Damon and Klaus but trust me, you will repeat everything in no time. And come on, you had a really great time, right?"- Stefan hugged her and she just nodded while they slowly walked towards the great staircase that lead to the entrance lobby on the first floor.

"What's the plan?"- Caroline asked.

"For tonight? Well, we were thinking that we should just go to see London from the car. Klaus will drive us through London and later we'll just stay at home hanging around because we are all pretty exhausted, except Klaus and Damon but they are the crazy party twins. And tomorrow we have some serious sightseeing to do."

"And shopping too?" - Caroline seriously asked him.

"And shopping too, Care" - Stefan smiled.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the front seat of Klaus's black Range Rover carefully observing every building, every street and every part of the town he has been driving them through while Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were sitting in the back and probably enjoying the streets of London as much as she did. Damon decided he would stay at home because it was raining and also, he already knew London really good and as he said, all that tourist crap made him bored and nervous.

Klaus was an excellent tour guide and an excellent driver – when he talked about all the things they were passing by, he talked about them with such love and so much admiration – he truly loved and respected his hometown so they had a really great time while just driving through London and listening to all the stories about the famous buildings, parks or squares.

"On your right is the Trafalgar Square and that big building is a National Gallery and the entrance in it is also free as in every other building that has a _National_ prefix. That's the great thing about London and UK – almost ¾ of everything you can visit is free. Obviously, you have to pay for London Eye and Madame Tussaud's for example, but to see true beauty and true art you don't have to pay anything. And that's one of the reasons why I'm in love with London so much – everything that should be free to people it is – a true beauty can't be paid for, and in London it isn't. Except for the Tate Gallery but that's other story" - Klaus told them and laughed.

"You have been living in London your whole life?"- Bonnie asked from the back seat.

"Well, truth to be told, no. I was born here but my family also lived in Vienna for couple of years – since I've been eight till my eleventh birthday and then we came back to London."

"You've also lived in Vienna? Wow"- Elena said.

"Yeah, my father had some business there and we had all moved there for three years. But I know what you mean – if any city in Europe has magic then it's definitely Vienna. All the music, all the art, all the architecture, all the pride that you can still feel from the great Habsburg Empire – it is a true magic. I really loved living there and I'm more than happy that we'll see Vienna on our Euro Trip" - Klaus told them.

"I've read a long time ago about their famous empress Elizabeth or actually Sissi who was like the most beautiful woman in whole Europe but she also had a really tragic life" - Caroline said and Klaus looked at her intrigued.

"You know about Sissi? I'm surprised"- Klaus said and Caroline threw him an annoyed look. Great, he was one one of those guys who thought she was some stupid bimbo just because she was a blonde. It's not that she cared what he thought about her but he seemed different and she hoped he wasn't just another typical guy but, as her grandmother told her once, all the men were the same in the very end.

"Oh, don't get me wrong"- he smiled at her. "I'm positively surprised and impressed too"- he told her as he turned right on the crossing. "Not many Americans are aware of Sissi's life but we love her here, especially people in the countries that were part of the Empire."

Caroline smiled at him. He managed to say just the right thing but was that a surprise? She already nicknamed him as _Klaus Almighty_ because he made everything possible.

"When we will be in Vienna, we'll definitely go to Schonbrunn, a beautiful castle that once was a summer residence for the Emperor's family. There you will see and learn everything possible about Sissi and her life"- he smiled at Caroline who happily clapped at his statement.

"Thank you, Klaus. That's really nice of you" - she said and he just smirked.

"I'm thirsty – what do you think of stopping somewhere for a drink or two" - Elena asked from the backseat and Bonnie agreed with her.

"Well, we are really close to the British Museum and there is a Starbucks just across it. I know how you Americans are just crazy about it"- Klaus said while everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Starbucks is just across the street and I'm sure you are more than capable of crossing the London street by yourself" - he said and everybody laughed, "because I have to check out something in the British Museum for some school work and this is a great opportunity to do it. Obviously, anyone is more than welcome to join me," Klaus said as he was standing in front of the big gates that were the entrance to the British Museum.

"Well, I saw it already and I'll head to the Starbucks if that's okay" - Stefan said while hugging Elena.

"Will we go here again?" - Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, sure. This wasn't the part of the today's plan so don't worry of missing out all the amazing exhibits in British Museum" - Klaus answered politely.

"Then we are definitely out" - Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"Caroline? Starbucks or Museum?"- Stefan asked.

Caroline wasn't sure where should she go. She didn't love museums so much but she wasn't in any famous one before and she has been a curious little being ever since she has born. She loved discovering new things. Besides, she can go to Starbucks whenever she wants because they are everywhere.

"I think I'll go to the Museum" - she responded.

"Have fun you two" - Bonnie winked at Caroline while she was about to cross the street with Elena and Stefan.

* * *

"Wow, this is incredible" - Caroline managed to say as she entered the great foyer of the British Museum. The foyer was full of light all thanks to the great quadrangle glass roof above the room. It was magnificent and breath-taking.

"Yes, it truly is. This is the Court, and it's the new part of the building, as you can see it obviously" - Klaus smiled at her while they were slowly climbing up the great stairs in the middle of the Court.

"Where are we exactly going?" - Caroline asked him.

"To the Department of the Ancient Egypt. I have some work to do for school and the British Museum is the best place to get all the answers" - he winked at her.

"Wow, ancient Egypt" - Caroline slowly said while feeling so low and unimportant when realizing how many cultures and people lived so long ago before her and her time.

"Have you ever seen a mummy? A true mummy?"

"Never" - Caroline said a little bit scared and Klaus just laughed.

"Well, now you will see a couple of them" - Klaus winked at her and she just looked at him in surprise. He entered the room and Caroline slowly followed him.

"Come on, Caroline. You see those mummies there? They are the Ginger mummies and they are from around the 3300 BC." Caroline gasped. "You know, British Museum has the largest exhibit of the Ancient Egypt in the world outside Cairo" - Klaus said while standing behind Caroline. They slowly went to the other side of the room.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I feel so small now while being American because the Old Continent has such a great history" - Caroline said while now carefully observing the Rosetta Stone. Klaus chuckled.

"Yes, the famous Rosetta Stone, a key to the modern understanding of the Egyptian hieroglyphs" - Caroline looked at Klaus with a surprised look. He told her that without even reading a description of the particular exhibit.

"How do you know so much about it? Are you also studying History like Damon?"- she asked him.

"Well yes and no, love. I'm a pre-Law student and one of my courses is a Course of Ancient Egypt but that's pretty much all what I've learned at Oxford about history if you don't count English History Course too. Everything else I've learned from my older brother Elijah who is a historian. He was always in love with history and he spent all of his free time here and I often came with him so slowly I've fell in love with history too, you know" - he said and Caroline nodded.

"And you want to be a lawyer?" - he nodded.

"Well, yes and no. Don't get me wrong – I can see myself one day as a lawyer but doing it for the rest of my life? I'm not so sure about that" - he sighed and looked in front of him.

"Wait for me for a couple of minutes while I just go and ask Mr. Burton about my project."

Caroline sat on the bench next to an older lady and watched Klaus approaching an elder man who has been talking about the Ancient Egypt to the group of tourists. Caroline had to admit to herself that she has been intrigued by Klaus. Last night he was such a party freak and now he was a serious young man who knew everything about the history of the world, who was clever and polite above all and who already knew what would he do with his life. She sighed. He was a man and she was absolutely sure that it wasn't just his looks that made women fall in love with him but it was also his brain. She chuckled while trying to compare Tyler to Klaus. It was impossible and in some level, it was insulting to Klaus because to compare such an extraordinary man to Tyler who was still just a boy was really degrading.

"Ready to see the Department of Greece and Rome, love?" - he came to her in a flash and stunned her with his perfect smile. Caroline Forbes, he stunned you with his perfect smile? What's happening with you? Wake up, sweetie.

She just nodded and stood up. He offered her his hand because the room got filled with Japanese tourists and it became really crowded. They slowly went towards the exit when someone shouted at her.

"Miss, miss! You have left your jacket!" - Caroline turned and approached the elder lady who had been sitting next to her on the bench.

"Thank you very much"- she smiled at the old lady.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. We are all a little bit crazy where we are in love" - the old lady said and smiled at Caroline. "You are a lovely couple, darling."

Caroline managed to smile at the old lady but she went to Klaus with a confused look on her face.

"Everything alright, Caroline?"- he asked her in worry. She looked at his deep blue eyes and nodded.

"Perfectly fine" - she said and followed him to the Department of Greece and Rome.

She watched him while he was walking next to her left side carefully taking her through the many rooms of the Museum. She couldn't concentrate on any of his words about the many exhibitions because all she was doing was repeating the words of the old lady in her head about them being a lovely couple. She had to admit to herself she liked him but then every woman liked him so that was normal and she wasn't different from any other woman in the world so that didn't obviously mean that she liked him like having a crush or something on him. She admired his intelligence but she also admired the intelligence of Albert Einstein and Nikola Tesla but that didn't mean she would like to kiss them or anything else, God forbid. But she couldn't stop thinking how he had a perfect smile with the most perfect dimples, how his eyes were blue and deep as an ocean, how his hair was just perfectly curly, how the perfection of his body was perfectly displaying through all the black clothes he wore, how her hand perfectly fitted his hand…

"Caroline, what do you think? Caroline!" - she looked at him and noticed he has been looking at her carefully.

"What? Think about what?" - she asked him innocently.

"About the Amaravati Sculptures?" - he asked and she looked around herself and noticed the sign "_Department of Asia_" above the door. What? Asia? Weren't they just a second ago in the Department of Greece and Rome?

"Caroline, are you alright?" - he asked her all worried.

"Yeah, sure I am but I do feel a little bit tired and Elena and the others are probably worrying about us so I think we should go to them and to Damon if that's okay with you, of course" - he smiled.

"No problem, love. Come on, follow me" - he said and once more took her hand in his and carefully they went to the exit.

* * *

Late that night, while laying in her bed, Caroline couldn't stop thinking once more about Klaus and about the words of the old lady from the Museum. The lady said that they are a lovely couple. Honestly, the more she thought about them as a couple, the more she embraced the whole idea. He was polite, he was smart and he was beautiful – he was perfect and it was nothing strange about her liking him. But he was also a son of an English lord who had all the money and all the connections and who will never ever fall in love with her, an American Girl from the little town of Mystic Falls. She wasn't in a Disney fairytale and she knew that life was not anything similar to the Disney fairytales. She was sure he would fall in love with some perfect English rose and together they will have their own little royalty and they would be crazy in love forever. They would be the couple on which Disney would base all his future fairytales.

* * *

**How did you like it? I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you may have noticed but English is not my first language so please forgive me. **

**Tell me what do you think, how do you like our heroes? Review, please. :)**


	3. In And Out Of Love

**Thank you for your lovely reviews - that really means a lot and it gives me an additional strength to carry on with this story. I have to admit I have some extra free time so this is a second update in one day. I hope you will enjoy the third chapter of our story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)**

**Obviously, I don't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

Caroline was sitting with Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Klaus on the grass in front of the London Eye just as many other people around them. The weather was perfect and sunny and unfortunately, it was their last day in London before going to France. Last few days were unforgettable. They've been to Madam Tussaud's, to London Tower, they visited Buckingham Palace with many other tourists, they saw Coldplay playing in the Hyde Park, they've been to Greenwich, to National History Museum that Caroline absolutely fell in love with, to Camden and they visited every single shop in the Oxford Street and they even went to Harrods where Klaus was treated like a special guest. They went clubbing and to many different restaurants and they all fell in love with London.

Bonnie was going and on about how the spectacular experience London has been. Elena was carefully listening to her as she always did but Caroline had her thoughts somewhere else. She was thinking about their lovely host, about Klaus. Klaus was talking about a perfect polo match he had last week with his friends while Stefan and Damon were carefully listening to him. He was smiling as he talked how he was desperately trying to not fall off the horse but even though he tried his best, he failed because Alastair, his horse, was sometimes just to fast for his own good. Caroline tried to concentrate on the talk between Elena and Bonnie but she failed with every possible attempt because all she could concentrate lately has been Klaus.

She had such a great time in London and she felt like she wasn't seduced just by London but also by Klaus, although if he even was aware of that fact, he didn't show it but neither did Caroline. She politely smiled at him and listened all of his stories and even made fun of him a couple of times along with the others but deep down she knew the truth – that day at the British Museum changed her thoughts about him completely. She knew she shouldn't put people in the little boxes but some people were such a perfect role models for some stereotypes. She put Klaus in a little box called "_A spoiled Richie Rich box_". Sure, she considered him smart but as he had a lot of money she considered him as a guy who did whatever he wanted not caring about possible consequences. She even thought of him as of a guy without feelings but although he had a lot of money and he did whatever he wanted, he cared about other people and he loved his family. He wasn't just a typical rich guy who liked to party and have every night an other woman in his bed but he also was smart, well-educated and he truly cared about the well-being of other people. He proved her wrong – her proved her once more that people shouldn't be categorized and stereotyped.

"Oh my God" – she heard Elena saying loudly. Caroline looked up and saw Elena reading some tabloid magazine with Victoria Beckham on the cover.

"What's happening?" – Stefan asked Elena while Damon just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"We are probably in it as someone here doesn't know how to get rid of the paparazzi" - Damon mumbled while Klaus just laughed.

"Honestly, it wasn't my fault this time. They were after Harry and they ran into us. That reminds me that I have to call Harry" – Klaus said, got up and made a few steps further from them and started calling Harry as in prince Harry, Queen's grandson and cousin of Klaus.

"Look, Caroline, we are in the magazine! Can you believe it? God bless Mahiki" – Bonnie said with a too much excitement in her voice.

Caroline remembered that night – it was just three days ago and six of them went clubbing to Mahiki, a famous London club loved by celebrities and Royals. They had been partying there with prince Harry, Klaus's cousin, then also with Kate Moss and Emma Watson. Caroline loved the Mahiki club and she enjoyed every second of being there – she had danced all night and she even danced with prince Harry himself who was an amazing guy. She remembered how Elena and Stefan were also dancing which was weird because Stefan hated dancing but spent the whole night on the dance floor just dancing and kissing. She remembered how Damon hooked up with some Swedish model and they disappeared really early. She remembered how Bonnie was dancing with a Spanish guy whole night and how she excitedly told her later at home every single detail about their kiss in the end of the night. She remembered Klaus sitting at their table and watching her dance while talking to his friends from Oxford who also joined them that night. She remembered how they shared a dance or two and how she got lost in his deep blue eyes in the middle of the dance floor. She remembered how good it made her feel to be dancing with him – how they were perfect on the dance floor. How he perfectly touched her on the all right places while they were dancing.

Caroline grabbed the magazine out of the Bonnie's hands while Bonnie started rambling how she has to buy her own copy of the Ok! magazine. Caroline flipped the pages until she found the article she was looking for. There it was, on the page six and the title above it "T_he Crazy London Nights of the young Royalty_" with five pictures. Just under the picture of Klaus hugging with Kate Moss and Emma Watson were the other three pictures, one of Klaus with prince Harry, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan and the other picture of Klaus with Damon, Emma Watson, Bonnie and Stefan. The third one was a photo of Stefan, Caroline, Klaus and prince Harry. And in the middle of the photos, was a little article about the lovely Niklaus Mikaelson, to friends Klaus, and his yet another fun night with his favorite in-law, prince Harry, and his other friends as Emma Watson, Kate Moss and Damon Salvatore (even Damon is a celebrity in UK but that's not a shock when a person has such a beautiful eyes). Caroline quickly read the article that ends with an observation how the young son of Lord Mikaelson once again left a club with another beautiful blonde with whom he didn't just end the night with but he also spend a lot of time in the club. Just by the end of the article has been a picture of Klaus and Caroline leaving the club. She looked up and saw Elena and Bonnie smiling.

"What?" – Caroline asked annoyed. Bonnie and Elena exchanged the look.

"Well Care, according to the British tabloids, you are a new girlfriend of our lovely Klaus" – Elena happily said and Bonnie nodded. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"They say I'm just another beautiful blonde who he had left club with" – she crossed her arms on her chest so she would made a point. "It's nothing mayor."

Fortunately for her, Klaus returned to them and sat on the grass next to Stefan so he had saved her of the rest of the conversation that she secretly wanted to continue but not yet and certainly not with Stefan, Klaus and Damon around them. She liked the photo and she liked the possibility of being his girlfriend but as the article said she was just another blonde girl he had left club with. She was aware of the fact that Klaus considered her just as a friend and nothing more – he was equally polite to Elena and Bonnie.

"So, what is Ok! saying now?" – Klaus asked Damon.

"Just that you and Caroline are a new couple" – Bonnie happily said. Klaus raised his left eyebrow and curiously looked at Bonnie while his mouth started shaping in the form of a smile.

"Oh really? Let me see"- he said and Bonnie gave him the magazine. He curiously read the page six and smiled as he saw the photos. Caroline carefully watched Klaus as he was looking at the article.

"That is a really good picture of us with Emma" – he said while showing the photo to Damon. Caroline started feeling how she was becoming impatient. Shouldn't he be commenting the article and the picture of two of them leaving the club?

"Yeah, Emma looks good and I have to say, Bonnie, you look really good too" – Damon said to her and Bonnie blushed.

"But Klaus, my friend, what's that with you and Caroline leaving the club all alone?" – Damon asked amused while Klaus just shrugged and looked at Caroline.

"My apologies, love, for this incredibly amusing article. They have this habit to connect me with a different girl every week and I'm really sorry you have ended up in such a stupid article because of their obsession with my family" – Klaus said and threw the magazine back to Bonnie. Caroline just smiled at him and waved her hand like it was nothing. But somehow, she felt hurt a little bit. She knew he had a point with everything he had said but she also wished he had showed a little more enthusiasm about the picture of the two of them.

"Well, no matter how the article and the magazine might be stupid, I love the idea of being in a magazine on a photo with a prince himself" – Elena said and they all started laughing.

* * *

Later that day, Caroline found herself in Mikaelson's library reading once again the third book about Harry Potter: "_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_." Everybody else went out to explore Soho and she was at home alone if you don't count the service. She read the book while being surrounded by the perfect silence that can be offered only in the library. She has sworn to herself that one day she will also have her private library at her home filled with books about everything and everyone. She put the book carefully on the coffee table and took a sip of her green tea with just a couple of drops of lemon. She loved her tea without sugar and milk which Mrs. Cecily, Mikaelson's chef, considered really weird. She took her cup of tea and stood up ready to explore everything possible about the library. As she could tell, it had hundreds and hundreds of books about every possible theme in the world. She decided to explore the second row of the books that consisted of books about Greek Mythology. She carefully took one book and started flipping the pages.

"Greek Mythology, one of my favorite areas" – a familiar, friendly voice said behind her but as she wasn't expecting anybody here, she jumped in fear and dropped the book on the floor.

"Careful there, love, it wasn't my attention to scare you" – Klaus said and collected the fallen book.

"Shouldn't you be in SoHo?" – Caroline asked him while going back to couch. She sat and put her cup of tea on the coffee table. He sat across her on a cozy armchair and smiled slightly.

"Not in the mood" – he said and smirked. Caroline frowned.

"What? I also do enjoy a night or two at home" – he laughed at loud.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe" – she winked. He shrugged and picked up the book on the coffee table.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, I see. Fan of Harry Potter?" – he asked her.

"Ever since I've been nine" – she proudly said and he started laughing once again. "You?"

"Don't tell Damon but I'm a huge fan. Read all the books, watched all the movies, met all the actors, befriended Emma" – he said while they both started laughing. "But seriously, it's one of my favorite books ever. It thought me a lot about friendship and values in life, you know."

"I couldn't agree more. This is a book I will start reading to my children before bed as soon as they are six or seven years old" – Caroline said to him while trying to fix her pony tail. Klaus observed her carefully.

"Let it loose – you look good with curls around your face" – he said to her and she blushed. She didn't know what to say except to let loose her hair. She looked at him but he was now preoccupied with the book and he hasn't made any more comments on her looks.

"So, where are you parents and siblings?" – she asked him and he looked up at her. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him something so personal. She was always blabbing about things and her curiosity always lead her to some kind of trouble. She hoped he didn't mind the question.

"Hmmm, my parents are in Greece on a vacation and they'll come back as soon as those loud and obnoxious Americans go" – he stuck out his tongue at her and she couldn't help but to laugh out loud, "and my sibling are literally all over the globe. My oldest brother Elijah…"

"Oh, the historian, right?" – Caroline asked and he nodded.

"Good memory, love" – he said and she felt how her heart jumped at the word love. How she wished he meant that like his love, like his darling, like his only one – how she wished that meant he was in love with her. Wake up, Caroline. "Elijah is currently in China with his fiancee Katherine on a vacation. Finn, my other older brother is somewhere in Africa on a photo campaign for National Geographic" – he said and Caroline couldn't help herself but to interrupt him once again.

"National Geographic?" – she asked confused.

"Finn is a photographer for National Geographic. He was always an adventurist and as long as I can remember he dreamed of working for National Geographic – last year that dream came true" – he proudly said. Caroline looked at him sitting there so proud on the success of his older brother. She liked him even more now if that was even possible. She couldn't believe she started crushing on someone so fast but that's life, she guessed.

"And the twins, by the way they are eighteen just like you, are in Ibiza and Monaco. Kol is partying in Ibiza with his friends and Rebekah went to Monte Carlo to spend some days with her best friend Charlotte, a daughter of Princess Caroline. She'll be over there for the next two weeks but I'm sure you'll meet her somewhere along our trip. I think you two should be getting along nicely" – he smiled.

"What will they study?" – Caroline asked.

"Kol is going to Oxford and he is a pre med student while Rebekah is going to Sorbonne to study diplomacy and sociology" – he said once again with a pride. Caroline couldn't help but to smile at the look of him so proud at his siblings.

"Do you miss them?" - Caroline asked him while ran through his hair with his fingers.

"I can't even describe you how much I miss them. When you grow up with three brothers and a sister, you have every possible second of your life filled with laughter and joy. And yes, they annoy me as hell sometimes and vice versa but we love each other and we really care about each other. I guess my parents always tried to bring as closer to each other as much as they could. They would always repeat to us that we have to be best friends to each other and that our motto has to be "_One for all, all for one_" and we grew up believing in that with all of our heart. Sure, now we are all in different places and different stages of life, but we try to stay in touch as much as we can - thank God for Skype. But every Easter, every Christmas, every birthday is spent together even though Elijah lives in New York with Katherine, Finn is always on the road and the rest of us are in England. I'm really happy that Kol will also go to Oxford so we'll see each other more often now. Sorry, I'm talking too much and probably boring you" - he smiled apologetically at Caroline who just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Don't worry - it's wonderful to listen to you how you talk with such admiration about your family" - she said and he simply shrugged.

"Do you have a brother or a sister?" – he asked her.

"No, an only child unfortunately or fortunately – it depends how you look at it"- she said and he nodded. "My parents are divorced and I live with my Mom while my Dad is living in L.A. right now." – she said somehow sad remembering how the things used to be and how she missed her Dad not living with her anymore.

"That sucks" – he managed to say and she laughed out loud.

"What?" – he asked her confused with narrowed eyebrows while she just kept laughing.

"Caroline!" – he was getting pretty annoyed now but she just couldn't stop laughing. After a couple of minutes she finally stopped and he was now reading the Harry Potter book.

"Sorry, Klaus" – she said and he winked at her.

"Will you now tell me what was that about?" – he asked her curiously and she nodded.

"Well, ever since I've met you, you have always been able to say just the right thing to literally everything and when I told you that my parents are divorced you said how that sucks and that had also been a right thing to say" – she simply said while now he started laughing out loud. But soon he looked at her all serious and just said: "You are such a crazy girl, Caroline Forbes."

* * *

"Caroline, you've missed Abercrombie and the Fitch boys, and I tell you they were hot like hell. Seriously, hot like hell. Perhaps even hotter if that's possible" – Bonnie said over the dinner while getting funny glares from Damon.

"BonBon here couldn't take her eyes off them so Stefan and I practically had to take her away from the store before the security came to her because she was drooling all over them" – Damon said and took a sip of his wine while everybody else started laughing.

"Shut up, Damon!" – was everything Bonnie managed to say while Damon just shrugged and smirked.

"Careful, brother. If I haven't known any better, I would have thought you are jealous" – Stefan said to Damon and everyone started laughing while Bonnie blushed.

"We had a really good time in Soho, Caroline. I think that was a perfect night to end our trip in London. We saw almost everything once again and I'm absolutely sure I'm in love with London. What did you do, Care?" - Elena asked Caroline. Caroline looked up at Klaus who was lost in discussion with Stefan about their next destination, Paris.

"I've just read a book and relaxed. Nothing serious or important" – she simply said and that was true. She read a book and enjoyed a relaxed conversation with Klaus. She really liked spending time with him because he made her feel so relaxed and special but that was the feeling he probably gave to every other woman around him. He was so charming that he could have every woman he wanted.

"Reading a book in London. Seriously, Caroline – you are in the best city in the world and you'd spent your afternoon reading a book. When did you become so boring?" – Damon said while Bonnie and Elena chuckled. Caroline was just about to give him a nasty little reply when someone interrupted her.

"Now, now, Damon. An afternoon spent reading a Harry Potter book is definitely not a boring one or wasted, my friend" – Klaus seriously said to Damon from his place at the head of the table. Damon looked at him confused for a few seconds and then started laughing and everyone else followed him except Caroline.

"Klaus, buddy, I love your sarcasm. I love it" – Damon said happily and continued to eat his dinner. Caroline looked up at Klaus who has been watching her and who winked at her happily. She smiled. Maybe he cared about her a little – maybe something will happen in the end. Maybe he considered her special. Well, she haven't heard him calling Bonnie or Elena love and that was something. She smiled happily.

"So, when are we going tomorrow?" – Elena asked Klaus. He raised his head and looked up at Elena.

"We have to be at King Cross at 8:00am because the train leaves then so be in the lobby around 6:30am" – he said while everyone else sighed. "Look, we have to get up early so we can avoid the possible traffic jam."

"But at 6:30, Klaus? Really?" – Bonnie asked him and he sighed.

"Look, Bonnie, I would also like to sleep all morning and we can do that. We can sleep till twelve and that's totally okay with me as I've seen Paris but you haven't so if you want to see it, love…" – he trailed off but Caroline stopped listening.

There it was. Just when she thought how he actually perhaps liked her because he never told love to Bonnie and Elena but only to her, he says it with such easiness that she was simply disgusted by him. No, she wasn't in love with him but she had to admit to herself that she really had a little crush on him. But as she could see now, she has been crazy to think that he'll ever notice her and begin to look at her differently. To him she'll always be a little American girl. But she had enough of her little crush and her little blushing on everything that he had said. Tomorrow she'll be in Paris and she would forget that she has ever cared about Niklaus Mikaelson because she will not allow to him and to her little crush on him to ruin her perfect European holidays. She came here to have fun and to go out and to spend every possible second on the streets of Europe and she will do it. She will no longer read books or drink tea or relax – she will do all that when she returns to the States. She will go out and she will make out with boys and she will have as many summer flings as possible. She will experience everything Europe has to offer. As she decided all that, she slammed her fist so strongly at the table that everyone looked at her with a special attention.

"Are you okay love?" – Klaus asked her and she wanted to shoot him with her plate but instead of that she gave him her best smile while calmly saying: "Perf…" – and just like that she was interrupted by Harry the butler.

"Excuse me, young Master, Miss Elle is calling you" – Harry said to Klaus who nodded while slightly smiling and stood up. He winked at Damon who just started laughing.

"Thank you, Harry. My apologies, friends – I'll be back in no time" – he said and left the room.

Seriously, now one of his many girls didn't even let her to say her perfect sentence – seriously? Caroline was so mad right now that she became even more determined to have the perfect summer without Klaus. She would call it her _Klaus-free-summer_.

* * *

**So, the third chapter is over and as our heroes are heading to their next European destination, will be moving them to Paris ... to the city of love. **

**Anyway, do you like it? What do you think? I've purposely made Caroline to crush on Klaus so fast because let's be honest here, he is the guy we would all crush on in a second. I mean, just remember the English accent. ;) But now things are changing and Caroline is sick of herself and her admiration for Klaus when he doesn't consider her any more different than Bonnie or Elena. But is that true? Stick with this story and you'll find out. :)**

**Once again, thank you for your reviews and please, write everything you think about the story. **

**Thank you! :)**


	4. Swing From Paris

**I had a such a huge writer block this morning that I absolutely thought that I wouldn't be able to write a single word of this story anymore but the afternoon came and I've managed not to write just a couple of words but also the longest chapter until now. The chapter in which are heroes are in the city of love, in the beautiful Paris. I hope you will like it and that you'll enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Thank you for you reviews, thank you for following this story because that means a lot and especially thank you for making this story your favorite. I'm honored. :)**

**I don't own anything except the idea for the story.**

* * *

Caroline looked through the window of the train. They were currently passing through France while they were slowly approaching to the city of lights, to the city of love, to the city of art – to one and the only one, Paris. She looked at the woods they were passing through and she couldn't help herself but to smile at the fact that she will be in Paris just in a hour. She always wanted to see Paris and her wish will finally come true. She remembered how much she wanted to see Paris ever since she saw _Moulin Rouge_ and last year, she went to cinema with Tyler to see _Midnight in Paris _and even though Tyler totally hated the movie, she slowly fell in love with the story written by Woody Allen. She fell in love with the scenery in the movie and with the music and above all, she fell in love with all the magic that clearly surrounded Paris. After seeing _Midnight in Paris_, Caroline spend hours looking and searching for every possible picture of Paris known to human kind and she was absolutely sure she could live there in the future. She could have a little apartment in the attic with the smallest balcony ever filled with flowers and she could spent every morning eating croissants and drinking coffee in some cute coffee shops on the streets of Paris. She could spend her weekends in Versailles and walking all around the Paris. She knew she could just sit all day on the bench while observing people around her. That would be enough to her. Paris would be enough to her – it would be her everlasting love, she was sure of that even though she has never been in Paris but she was ready to explore everything that Paris offered.

When they were in London, she had bought a perfect dress for Paris. It was really similar to that one of Carrie Bradshaw when she had been in Paris but it was even prettier and it was perfect for her. She bought herself also a red Chanel lipstick because when you are in Paris you have to have something on yourself from Chanel. She even thought she should buy herself a Chanel #5, one of the most famous perfumes in the world, but she had decided that some things should be left for Paris along with her ultimate goal. You see, ever since Caroline has been thirteen years old, she has been dreaming about the classic Chanel bag 2.55. She has been saving her money for five years now so she could buy herself the smallest version of the bag that costs around 2000$. It was a lot of money for a bag, as her mother has often said to her, but Caroline was so in love with the bag that she absolutely didn't care. She knew she wanted to have it and she will. She will buy her perfect bag in Paris and she will be the happiest girl in the world. She will have her perfect bag, her perfect dress, her red lipstick and a perfect perfume, and above all, she will be in Paris.

"What's the plan for today? Lunch first or sightseeing or something else?" – Bonnie asked Klaus who was reading a book about the famous Julius Caesar. Klaus has been reading the book ever since the train left London and although no one has been sleeping, he hasn't said a word to anyone. He was completely lost in his book and in his thoughts. Klaus hasn't heard Bonnie so Damon threw a phone at him. That finally drew his attention.

"What do you want, Damon?" – Klaus asked clearly annoyed. Elena threw a look at Caroline who just shrugged. Klaus and his behaviour weren't something that she would care about anymore. She made her decision last night and she will stick to it. She will ignore him as much as she can or rather, she will be normal and totally okay with him because they are after all just friends.

"Chill out, Klaus. Bonnie here asked what's the plan for today and you are completely ignoring us. It's not our fault you slept bad or if anything else might be bothering you so stop being such a dick and stop ignoring everyone around yourself" – Damon said with anger. Klaus looked at Damon with a visible anger in his eyes.

"Fuck you, Damon" – he just responded and was about to return to his book when he looked at Bonnie clearly remembering that she had asked him a question. "The plan is to do whatever you want to do, Bonnie. But first we'll go to the penthouse and leave our stuff and then you can do whatever you want. You can go shopping, you can go to Louvre - wherever you want."

"You see, it wasn't so hard, was it?" – Damon asked Klaus with a grin on his face. Klaus ignored him for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Caroline was laying on her bed, waiting for her roommate Bonnie to get ready so they could go out to see the Eiffel Tower, their first destination in Paris. Caroline was ready for some time now but as she went first to the bathroom, it was no wonder. She wore black, skinny jeans with black flats on her feet and she had a black and white sailor shirt with ¾ sleeves and a beautiful red and white scarf. She had her hair down and her curls were surrounding her face perfectly. She looked and felt like a true French girl. A light knock on the door brought her out of her trance, and she looked over to see Damon.

"Hi, Barbie" – he sat next to her. "I see you are all ready to go. At least I'm not the only one" – he winked at her and she smiled.

"Bonnie will be done in no time. Come on, lay next to me – let's watch together the perfect yellow ceiling of the Mikaelson's Paris penthouse" – she said and Damon laughed while he had laid next to her.

"You are in a good mood, Care. I love to see you like that" – he said and she laughed.

"I'm in Paris, Damon. How could I possibly be in a bad mood? Besides, look at the place we are staying in – their penthouse is magnificent" – she said while he nodded although she couldn't see him.

Mikaelson's Paris penthouse was on the last two floors of the building that had only seven floors and that has been built on the Avenue Montaigne, a home to the many high-fashion stores and just next to the one of the most famous streets in the whole world, Avenue des Champs-Elysees. The penthouse had a couple of balconies and a beautiful terrace on the upper floor full of flowers. It had seven bedrooms and also a big library just like in London. Unfortunately, here they didn't have a butler but they had a head maid named Mathilde, an older lady who took care of the penthouse while nobody of the family was in Paris.

"Wait just until you see their yacht" – Damon nodded and Caroline flinched.

"They have a yacht?" – Caroline asked and Damon nodded.

"Sure they do. They have a palace in London, a castle in the English countryside that looks a lot like that one in Downton Abbey, they have a penthouse in Paris and they have a yacht in French Riviera, in Cannes to be exact" – Damon said. "And you will absolutely love their yacht, trust me."

"I'll see it?" – Caroline asked with a surprise.

"Of course, Barbie. After Paris, we are going to Berlin and then to Rome and then we are heading to Barcelona and from Barcelona to Cannes so we can go on our own little cruise to Greece and Croatia" – Damon happily said while Caroline just gasped. "But their yacht, you can google it by the way, Alfa Nero Yacht is way to gorgeous. It's like 80 meters long and it has six cabins and it can have up to 12 guests, and even more I suppose, and it has like 25 people as a crew. And they also have a garage for a car and a jacuzzi. And on the deck is a really big pool that can be transformed to a dance-floor. How fuckin' cool is that, Care?" – Damon said to her with so much excitement in his voice.

"Wow" – was all Caroline managed to say. She didn't how or when will they ever be able to repay Klaus for everything he is doing for them but she was so grateful for his amazing hospitality. He was a truly generous person if he shared so much with them without any fees.

"Wow indeed, Barbie" – he said and stood up and Caroline did the same. "You look so French, Care – it suits you" – Damon said and she smiled. "Let's go to the living room and wait for the others – I'm so bored" – Damon said and opened the door for her. Sometimes, he could be such a gentleman.

* * *

In the living room, a large room full of light and beautiful art, they've found Klaus sitting in a green armchair and watching Modern Family on DVD. He had a plate with a slice of chocolate cake in his hands and he was laughing like crazy.

"Aren't you going with us?" – Damon asked him and he looked at Damon.

"No, not in the mood. Have fun though" – he replied and continued watching the famous show. Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Caroline.

"Sit here and wait for me while I go check on our golden couple – I tried to do that before but all the noise from their room made me stop" – he mumbled and went towards Elena and Stefan's room that was on the second floor of the penthouse.

Caroline sat on the couch and looked at Klaus who has been enjoying in Modern Family and currently laughing at Gloria's crazy love for Lily all the mumbling how she hopes Cam and Mitch will die and Lily will come to live with her and Jay.

"I've seen that episode – it's really good one" – Caroline said to him and he looked up at her.

"Are you a fan?" – he asked her and she nodded.

"A huge fan – have all the DVD's and I'm absolutely sure that when I grow up I want to be just like Gloria" – she said and he laughed at her.

"Same here beside all that Gloria thing but I wouldn't mind taking her to bed" – he winked at Caroline and she laughed. "Want a bite?" – he asked her and offered her a piece of his chocolate cake. She shook her head.

"No, thank you – I have to safe myself for all the pastry shops in Paris, Klaus."

"Even better. I was already scared I would have to share my precious cake with you" – he said with a grin and she laughed once again. Seriously, she should just stop laughing but he made her laugh and besides, they were friends and friends make each other laugh.

"Why aren't you going with us?" – she asked him and he got all serious. He turned off the TV.

"Do you think I should go?" – he asked her and she was confused. Has he really asked her for an opinion? What should she say? She wanted him to go so they could all have fun together and he was probably an excellent tour guide of Paris too but if he wanted to stay at home who was she to say him otherwise?

"Well, honestly, I think you should come. You can't watch Modern Family episodes all day. I think you should spend a day with your" – she paused and looked at him, "Euro Trip Family" - she said and he laughed at her. But it was a kind laugh, almost as a laugh of a little boy who heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You have a point, love, you really do. You know what" – he said and looked at her, "I will change in something more appropriate so we can both look good" – he winked at her and with that he was gone. Has he just given her a compliment? But as soon as he disappeared toward the stairs he returned back.

"Caroline, even though I'll be upstairs, you still can't have my cake" – he said and she laughed.

* * *

"I seriously can't decide which city is more beautiful, London or Paris" – Elena happily sighed while walking on the top of the Eiffel Tower and observing an amazing panorama of Paris. Elena, who looked absolutely beautiful in her red summer dress and with her long brown hair in a pony tail, hugged Caroline from behind and whispered: "Can you believe we are in Paris finally, Care?"

Caroline smiled and turned around to face her friend.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming, Elena" – she said and two friends shared the biggest grins ever.

"Hey, hey – what's with all the hugging without me?" – Bonnie, who was wearing yellow shorts with a blue vest and a light denim jacket, yelled and ran towards Elena and Caroline and even somehow managed to squeeze between the two of them so she could hug both her friends. "Stefan, I think you should take a photo of us three and the most beautiful city in the world" – Bonnie happily said and all three of them found themselves posing for camera.

"You look great, girls but let's take another one just in case" - Stefan said. Damon and Klaus who were standing behind Stefan took the opportunity and just when Stefan told "_c__heese_", two of them have run in front of the camera with the goofiest faces ever. They all started laughing like crazy.

"I think we should take one all together" – Damon said and Bonnie happily clapped while still trying to hug Elena and Caroline as tighter as she could. Stefan approached to an older man and asked him to take the picture of him and his friends and the man was more than happy to do it. In that moment, as they were standing next to each other Klaus, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan weren't even aware of the fact that they just posed for a picture that will become the best one of all the photos they had took on their little trip.

* * *

"Bonnie, I'm not sure what should I wear" – Caroline sighed as she was desperately trying to find something suitable for tonight's dinner in the Hotel de Crillon, one of the oldest luxury hotels in the world and just a few steps away from Klaus's penthouse.

"Klaus said that we should wear something elegant and nice" – Bonnie said as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white dress that ended just a few cm above her knees. She added a gorgeous turquoise necklace and she looked absolutely gorgeous. "What do you think, Care?"

"Bonnie, you look amazing. You are really beautiful, honey" – she said and smiled at her best friend who slightly blushed.

"Have you decided what will you wear?" – Bonnie asked Caroline and Caroline just shook her head in desperation.

"I have bought this great dress in London but I'm just not sure should I wear it or not" – Caroline said while showing Bonnie a long yellow strapless dress.  
"Why not? Wear it, for God sake. I think you should also wear that green necklace from Zara that looks like it costs a million dollars with the dress" – Bonnie said. "Go to the bathroom and try it on and I'll go get Elena so we can have a second opinion too" – Bonnie said and closed the door.

Caroline put the dress on her and looked herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous, no doubt about that. It was a long strapless yellow dress that highlighted the best parts of her body and which is slightly widened at the bottom. She decided she should let her hair loose and she should definitely put on a green Zara necklace and just a little mascara, blush and lip-gloss.

Ten minutes later, when Bonnie came back with Elena, they both looked delighted when they saw Caroline.

"Wow, Caroline – you look absolutely stunning" – Elena said and observed once more Caroline. "I'm not sure who are you trying to impress tonight but I think you can have any man you want while wearing this dress, sweetie."

"Thank you, Elena" – Caroline said and looked at Elena. Elena was wearing a small black dress and the black Louboutin shoes with the highest heels Caroline has ever seen. She had her hair again in a pony tail and she looked absolutely beautiful as always. "Wow, Elena – you look stunning!"

"I think we all look absolutely gorgeous tonight" – Elena said and hugged her best friends. "I can't even describe to you how happy I am because we can all share this life-time experience together" – Elena said and the girls hugged each other even tighter.

* * *

When the girls left Bonnie and Caroline's room, boys were already wearing their best suits and were waiting for them in the living room while widely discussing Formula 1. As the girls entered the room, Damon not even looking at them, said: "Finally you are here and we" – he turned so he could face the girls and he just open his mouth as widest as he could. He looked at them with an evident surprise but also with an absolute delight because he was amazed how beautiful they have looked.

"Damon, mate, have you lost all of your words?" – Klaus asked while looking at the girls also amazed and Stefan just chuckled because just a true beauty could shut up Damon.

"Ladies, you look absolutely amazing" – Stefan said and approached Elena to kiss her. They looked absolutely gorgeous together.

Damon collected himself and just mumbled that they were ready to go finally but also how they looked really great. Everybody laughed at him because he has never been so confused in his life.

"Bonnie, Caroline, Elena – I'm positively sure that we will have to be extra careful today because you three look absolutely stunning and I'm certain that any man will want to make you his" – Klaus simply said, and at his statement all the three girls blushed.

"Bonnie, let me help you with those heels. I'm not so sure they are so safe" – Damon said and rushed to Bonnie who just rolled her eyes but nevertheless, happily put his hand in his. Caroline stood alone in her place now while Stefan and Elena went toward the doors along with Bonnie and Damon.

"That leaves just the two of us, love" – Klaus said and approached Caroline. "How would you like to be my date for tonight, Caroline?" – he asked her and she carefully looked at him as he was smiling so nicely at her and she had a thousand different thoughts running through her head but all she could do was just one thing.

"It will be my pleasure" – she politely said and smiled at him. He smiled at her once more.

"And once more, I have a honor to have as my date the most beautiful girl of them all" – he says to her as he put his hand in his and she blushes at his comment.

* * *

After they finished with their dinner, they went to Moulin Rouge for a dance or two just to experience it because as Elena said it, it wouldn't be Paris if they didn't dance in Moulin Rouge. As they passed through the doors of the Hotel de Crillon, they were surrounded by many paparazzi who had been more than happy to take photos of Klaus and his friends and as many of them observed, possibly his new girlfriend because it was rare to see young Niklaus with same girlfriend twice in one week and the young blonde girl was not just with him in London but also in Paris too.

"Caroline, you are an absolutely great dancer" – Klaus said to her as they danced in Moulin Rouge along with many other people to the music from the beginning of the 20th century.

"I went to dance lessons" – Caroline said to him and he nodded.

"I can tell, love. You have some pretty good moves" – he said.

"And what about you? Where did you learn to dance so good?" – she asked him. Klaus was an amazing dancer and not just a great dancer when it came to dancing in the clubs but he also knew ballroom dances.

"It's part of school program in Eton" – he said and she nodded.

"What's Eton?"

"Eton is a boarding school for boys in England, near Windsor" – he said to her while he spun her around the dance floor. "Every male member of my family goes to Eton ever since the school has been founded in the 15th century" – he simply said to her while she looked at him not knowing what to say. He managed to surprise her every day. Luckily for her, the song was over and they went back to their table.

"I don't know how you feel guys, but I'm so exhausted" – Bonnie said while almost falling asleep in the middle of Moulin Rouge.

"I have a feeling like I could dance all night but on the other side I also wouldn't mind falling in bed" – Elena said and looked up at Stefan.

"Well, I've danced too much so I vote for some fun in bed" – Stefan said and everyone laughed while Elena hit him in his right shoulder. But she was also smiling.

"I have to meet Hannah and Peter tomorrow so I'll definitely go home" – Damon said.

"Hannah and Peter are in Paris? Why do I not know this?" – Klaus asked.

"Yes, they are, my friend but since Hannah cheated Peter with you I'm not sure how much Peter wants to see you at tomorrow's lunch" – Damon said and Klaus grinned.

"You might be right about that one" – Klaus said and Damon winked. Caroline listened carefully their conversation and she thanked her brain once more that it successfully managed to convince her to be just friends with Klaus and to forget of every possible romance with him.

"So, let's all go home then" – Bonnie said and everyone agreed with her.

* * *

Caroline shared a taxi with Klaus while Bonnie, Elena, Damon and Stefan went with another one. They sat in silence on their way home until Caroline spotted McDonald's. As she didn't know any French she had to say to Klaus to say to driver to stop at McDonald's. He looked her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious, McDonald's? It's almost 4:00am, Caroline" – he said.

"I'm hungry, Klaus and trust me, you don't want to argue with me while I'm hungry" – he said to him all serious and he just rolled his eyes while telling the taxi driver to leave them at McDonald's.

Caroline happily sat at table in McDonald's while waiting Klaus to bring two Big Macs and the largest portion of French fries. McDonald's was full of people and as she could see, it was full of tourists from all around the world. She noticed how some girls were checking out Klaus and she smiled in amusement because she was here with him and the girls will probably be disappointed when they realize he is already here with another girl.

"Here you go, love" – he brought her food and sat right across her. "I haven't been in ages here" – he said and took a bite of his Big Mac.

"It's good, isn't it?" – Caroline said and he nodded. "It reminds me of home, you know" – she said and sighed.

"Do you miss the States?" – Klaus asked her while grabbing a couple of French fries in front of him.

"Well not as much as I thought I would. I kind a fell in love with Europe and I'm absolutely in love with London and Paris. I would have no problem to come here one day and just stay forever. I like Europe" – she said and took a bite of her Big Mac.

"Yeah, Europe has tradition and I like the fact that on a such small continent lives so many different people in different countries and with different cultures and languages. I love the difference Europe offers" – he said and she nodded. "So you don't miss the States so much. What about a boyfriend?" – he asked her and she strangely look at him.

"What boyfriend, Klaus?" – she asked and he just shrugged.

"I thought that a girl as beautiful and smart as you have to have a boyfriend" – he simply said and she blushed. Was he actually asking her if she has boyfriend. According to every magazine she has ever read, that must mean he liked her in some way.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore. We broke up just a couple of weeks before coming here. But don't you think that if I had a boyfriend I would come to this crazy trip with him too? – Caroline asked him and winked. He just looked at her and shrugged.

"That's a good point, love but there can be many reasons for not bringing him along so there's nothing strange about having a boyfriend and go to some trip without him. I went with all of you and my girlfriend hasn't as simple as that" – he simply said while Caroline almost choked with couple of French fries she was currently chewing.

He has a girlfriend? Who? How? When? Where is she… but just a second, he has a girlfriend?

* * *

**So, what do you think? And don't worry, we are still on their second destination and this is just a first day in the beautiful city of Paris - there will be plenty interaction, love, drama, tears etc. in our story.**

**I have this big problem and I need your help to solve it - would you rather see Bonnie with Damon or Kol? I'm still not sure with whom will she end up (maybe even some third guy) but I would like to hear your thoughts. **

**Let me know, and please review! **

**Thank you! ;)**


	5. Jazzy Belle

**Thank you for all the reviews! That means so much and I'm really happy you like this story and your thoughts are really motivational. They really make me go on with the whole writing process. I can't even describe you how happy I am because you actually love this story. I'm so happy that this chapter is even longer than the last one, can you believe it? It has about six thousand words, maybe even more.**

**I'm still not sure about Bonnie and the whole Damon vs. Kol situation but I have this one idea formed in my head thanks to your reviews. I won't tell you what that is so you will have to stick up with me till the end to find out but I think it is really good idea.**

**I have to admit that I have surprised even myself with Klaus having a girlfriend but somehow it's so right for the story, you know? I think it will give us a better perspective of him as a character and of him as a man. And yes, Klaus doesn't have to end up with some wealthy girl - the girl he ends up with, has to just love him. ;)**

**I don't own anything except the idea for the story and some of the characters.**

** Btw, Elle looks like Emily Vancamp (hihi) and now you can imagine her in your head. ;) **

**So, that's all - hope you will like the fifth chapter!**

* * *

"So you don't miss the States so much. What about a boyfriend?" – he asked her and she strangely look at him.

"What boyfriend, Klaus?" – she asked and he just shrugged.

"I thought that a girl as beautiful and smart as you have to have a boyfriend" – he simply said and she blushed. Was he actually asking her if she has boyfriend. According to every magazine she has ever read, that must mean he liked her in some way.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore. We broke up just a couple of weeks before coming here. But don't you think that if I had a boyfriend I would come to this crazy trip with him too? – Caroline asked him and winked. He just looked at her and shrugged.

"That's a good point, love but there can be many reasons for not bringing him along so there's nothing strange about having a boyfriend and go to some trip without him. I went with all of you and my girlfriend hasn't as simple as that" – he simply said while Caroline almost choked with couple of French fries she was currently chewing.

He has a girlfriend? Who? How? When? Where is she… but just a second, he has a girlfriend?

"Sorry, I thought you said you have a girlfriend" – Caroline said awkwardly and he just laughed at her. Even though Caroline had decided that she would look at him just as a friend, a part of her was hoping she has just imagined his statement about him having a girlfriend. How could he possibly have a girlfriend? His best friend, for God's sake, is Damon Salvatore.

"Caroline, I did say I have a girlfriend. We have been dating for three months now" – he said with a smile on his face and she just nodded while staring at him sheepishly. She couldn't believe it – he really has a girlfriend. But he never talked about her and he didn't even mentioned her and obviously, she wasn't in Paris with them and she also wasn't in London - where was she?

"Oh, you really have a girlfriend. What's her name? What does she do?" – she asked him and he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Her name is Elle" – he said softly. Caroline swallowed. She did heard of Elle but only Damon mentioned her name once or twice and Klaus never said a single word about her so that has to mean that Elle, girl who called him last night, wasn't just some random girl but she was actually his girlfriend. Wow. She was probably a perfect little copy of Kate Middleton and from a perfect family with all the perfect manners and with all the perfect clothes.

"Well her name is Eleanor Thompson to be exact, but her nickname is Elle. She is twenty years old and she is also studying at Oxford, English literature and history" – he said proudly and looked at Caroline. "Come on love, what else do you want to know? I'm perfectly aware of the fact that women have this crazy need to know everything" – he winked at her and she awkwardly smiled at him.

"Well, yeah. If I can ask you whatever I want, I want to know where is she from and how did you two met? And by the way, aren't you like, sorry for saying it like this, a huge man slut just like Damon? How can you have a girlfriend?" – she asked him and he just laughed at her.

"First of all, she is from Dublin and we've been introduced by our mutual friend Georgia in one of the pubs in Oxford a couple of months ago. Secondly, am I a huge man slut like Damon? Hmm, I wouldn't put it like that" – he said and she looked at him with curiosity. "I like to think of myself as of a normal guy who is simply adored by many women and... well, who am I to forbid all those women to be with me? I think of myself more as their personal hero, you know. They want to be with me and I'm glad I can make their dream come true. You see, I'm almost like Superman" – he said and they both started laughing. Caroline couldn't believe how much confidence he has and how he was able to make jokes on his own account so easily.

"Are you happy, Klaus?" – she asked him and he put his both hands under his chin.

"Am I happy?" – he repeated and she nodded.

"With Elle" – she said.

"I know what you meant, Caroline. Hmm I guess I'm excited to be in a relationship after so much time and obviously I feel everything that you feel when you have a crush on someone, you know," – he said and she almost rolled her eyes at him because she definitely knew what having a crush on somebody meant. She had a little crush on him for couple of days and even though she was now trying to convince herself that he is just her friend and that she no longer cares about him in that way, he was incredibly successful to stay under her skin.

"And happiness comes with that of course, but to be truly happy I think you need to be in love with someone who gets you perfectly and with whom you can be yourself as much as possible. You know, be free. And since Elle and I have been dating for just three months, I'm definitely not in love - yet. But we are getting to know each other and I like her but even getting to her know is getting harder because she's in Dublin and I'm, as you can see, all over the Europe" – he said and she nodded.

"Is she the reason why you were mad this morning and not in the mood this afternoon?" – Caroline asked him.

"Well, yes and no" – he simply said and looked straight into Caroline's green eyes.

"She saw the pictures of the two of us holding hands in that stupid tabloid and she freaked out which is understandable because every normal person would freak out and when a girl is dating someone like me, a man slut as you have said earlier, it's okay to freak out when you see a photo of your boyfriend holding hands with another girl" – he said and sighed. "And when she called because of that I wasn't mad or anything because, as you can see, I totally understand her point of view. But I got mad when, even though I explained her a couple of times who you are, she still didn't trust me and that hurts because I would not be with her in a relationship if I wasn't serious about it. Yes, I'm a guy who sleeps a lot around and girls do cheat their boyfriends with me but when I'm in a relationship I'm totally committed to the woman I'm dating. I would never ever do anything to hurt her" – he sighed with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Caroline looked at him. She couldn't believe what did he just say. He was a man slut but she liked how he said that when he is in a relationship he only cares about the woman he is with. This Elle girl was such a lucky girl because she had this amazing man as her boyfriend. Klaus was truly different than the rest of the guys. He perhaps changed the girls a lot and he was only using them for sex but when he was in relationship, he was serious about it. Wow. Caroline couldn't help herself but to go sit right next to him and to hug him. He looked at her surprised but he didn't say a word. Caroline inhaled his perfect scent of a perfume she hasn't recognized but she hated how much she loved it and she hated even more herself for the words she was about to say.

"Why don't you invite her to join us? I'm sure she'll be more than happy" – she said and he smiled at her.

"Caroline, sweet little Caroline. Are you always so good?" – he asked her and caressed her left cheek while she tried not to blush as that ever succeeded to anybody. "Damon told me a lot about you but I was always thinking he was exaggerating about your perfection but now I see he was totally right – you are really perfect" – he said and she blushed.

"Trust me, I'm not" – she said and he winked at her.

"I know, love, but you are really close" – he said to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while hugging her. She was rather confused with his behaviour but she couldn't help herself but to feel somehow happy. "You are an amazing friend, Care" – he said while still hugging her. And there it was, a little statement that reminded her once again about her decision to be just his friend because to him she was just a friend. He really considered her just as a friend and she must accept that. She must stick to her decision to enjoy her holidays in Europe and her _Klaus-free-summer_.

"I have to admit I already thought about inviting her once or twice but I wasn't sure how would she react to my invitation. She's different, you know, and that's what I like about her. She's not from the same social circle as I am – she's different than the rest of the girls I know – she is brave and she doesn't care only about fashion and how to convince Daddy to buy her another expensive necklace or something like that. I like her how she makes me different. You know, Care, I'm sure you two will hit it off perfectly when you two meet – she reminds me a lot of you" – he said to her honestly and she nodded with a slight smile on her lips.

"Well as soon as you convince her that the two of us are just friends, I'm sure we will get along" – she said and he laughed.

"You have a good point there, love" – Klaus said and looked at his watch. "It's already 5:23am, Caroline. Time sure flies by. Ready to go?" – he looked at her.

"Time sure flies when you are in a good company, Klaus" – she stood up and slowly went towards the doors.

"You see, love, you are perfect. You are good, smart and beautiful. You know, Caroline Forbes, one day you will make one guy a truly lucky one" – he said while following her. Caroline couldn't help herself but to smile at his words.

* * *

Three days later, while drinking coffee at Café Les Deux Magots with Klaus, Damon and Bonnie, Caroline managed to put on the biggest fake smile ever when Klaus happily announced to them that Elle will be joining them in Rome for couple of days. She truly was happy seeing him so happy but one part of her was jealous of Elle and her relationship with Klaus. And ever since she has found out he has a girlfriend, he was slightly began to annoy her.

"I'm so happy we will meet her. I'm convinced she is a really great girl, Klaus" – Bonnie answered politely and Klaus nodded.

"I think we should go to Versailles tomorrow" – Caroline changed the subject with a success. Bonnie looked at her.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Care" – Bonnie said happily and the boys just grinned at them.

"Are you like in the mood to play the part of the Marie Antoinette, Care?" – Damon asked.

"Let them eat cake and etc.?" – Klaus added and soon enough the two of them started laughing like crazy. The two lost twins who shared the same idiotic sense of humor started getting on Caroline's nerves more and more

"You two are really annoying" – Caroline said while the boys were still laughing. "Come on, Bonnie, let's go. It's time to visit Chanel" – she said to Bonnie and Damon looked up at her.

"Don't be a party breaker, Caroline, and don't take away from us our favorite Bon-Bon" – he said and laughed. "Here, Klaus will go with you."

"Yes, I'll go because Chanel is my favorite store and I absolutely adore little black dress... actually, mate, I do adore to see a women in a little black dress and even more that dress on the floor of my bedroom" – he said and he and Damon started laughing once again.

Caroline rolled her eyes. The two of them were so annoying today that she wanted to slap both of them. And especially Klaus because... because she just wanted to slap him. If he had told her that he has a girlfriend, that silly little crush on him would never ever happen. But no, he has to be all mysterious.

"Come, Bonnie. Let's go, Chanel is waiting for us" – she stood up, took Bonnie's hand and two of them went towards the Chanel store while completely ignoring Damon and Klaus who were still laughing like two idiots.

* * *

"I can't believe you finally bought your dream bag, Caroline! It's perfect" – Bonnie said when they came back to the penthouse that has been completely empty since Elena and Stefan wanted to take a day just for two of them in Paris, and the two idiots, Klaus and Damon were probably still sitting in the Café Les Deux Magots.

"I can't describe you how it feels to finally have her in my hands. And this perfume, Chanel #5, is absolutely amazing. I just love how it smells, don't you?" – Caroline asked Bonnie who was completely ignoring her while reading something on her phone with a huge grin on her face. "Bonnie Bennett, who's texting you?"

"Nobody" - Bonnie said and Caroline looked at her. "Well, just Damon. He and Klaus are going to Shakespeare and Co. bookstore and they're inviting us to come with them. Are you in?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for two of them and all their silly jokes. And she certainly wasn't in the mood to be in a company of Klaus.

"No, you go ahead. I'll stay in my room and try to get some sleep" – she said and Bonnie looked at her carefully.

"Are you sure?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded.

"Go! Have fun! And make fun of those two idiots, Bonnie" – she said and Bonnie laughed.

"Okay but call me if you change your mind, honey" – Bonnie kissed Caroline on her left cheek and went out.

"Now, now, Caroline. I think it's time to wear your perfect dress for Paris, put on some red Chanel lipstick, put on some Chanel #5, wear those cute black flats and obviously, wear your new Chanel 2.55 bag and head out all alone so you can have a perfect affair with the best lover in the world, Paris itself" – Caroline said to herself happily and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Caroline walked through the streets of Paris all alone and she actually enjoyed being alone for a change. She enjoyed how she could be just quiet and listen to everybody else. And she enjoyed the fact how both women and men were turning their heads so they could check her out better. She looked just like a true girl from Paris. Oh, how she wished she knew how to speak French so she could speak with French people and to enjoy in Paris even more. She promised to herself that she would learn French and that she would definitely return to Paris once more.

As she was walking, she somehow found herself in front of the Museum d'Orsay. She still hasn't visited this museum but she has heard how Klaus told Elena last night that this museum is even better than Louvre and that is full of brilliant French masterpieces by Monet, Degas, Gauguin and many others. She decided that she should check it out and see by herself all the beauty in the world, as Klaus told Elena when he talked about the exhibits in Musem d'Orsay.

She walked through the rooms full of art and carefully observed the paintings around her. She was completely smitten by the beauty of them – she has never seen anything as beautiful as those paintings. She completely fell in love with Edgar Degas and his dancing girls.

"Degas était parfait, vous êtes d'accord?" – she heard an unknown male voice behind her. She didn't understand anything and she thought he must have been talking to somebody else. All of a sudden a tall, very Andrew Garfield look-alike guy, was standing next to her. She looked up and she saw him smiling – he looked rather cute and he had a nice smile.

"Répétition de la scène"-moi une de ses photos préférées. Il est fort, tout en calme." – he said and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" – she asked politely and smiled.

"Oh, you are an American? Excuse me but I was just trying to talk with you about the perfection of the work of the brilliant Edgar Degas" – he said with a strong French accent and smiled at her. "First time here?"

"In Paris or the Museum?" – she asked.

"Well, both, I guess" – he shrugged while the huge smile started spreading on his face.

"It's my first time in Paris and therefore, my first time in Museum d'Orsay but I'm already in love with both of them" –she smiled and he nodded. "I have always dreamed about Paris and now when I'm here, I'm completely in love with it."

"I completely understand you. Paris has the way of making you fall in love with it at the first sight. It's a really tricky way of making a person to fall in love with you, if you ask me" – he said and she laughed.

"My name is Caroline" – she said.

"Jean-Luc. Nice to meet you, Caroline" – he said as they shook their hands.

"Likewise, Jean-Luc" – they both smiled at each other.

"So, Caroline, tell me, how do you like the brilliant work of Edgar Degas?" – he asked her and sat on a bench in front of the marvelous picture "Rehearsal of the scene" painted by Edgar Degas in front of which Caroline has been standing.

"I must say that his work took my breath away" – she said and sat next to Jean-Luc. "Look at his brilliant moves, the dazzling colors, the composition…" – she said while not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Impressionists are like that – with all the dazzling colors and brightness in their paintings. But you know, Degas considered himself as an anti-impressionist although today he is described more accurately as impressionist than any other member of the movement. He was always saying for himself that he paints because of the mere inspiration, temperament and that he knows absolutely nothing" – Jean-Luc said and Caroline looked at him amazed.

"Just like Socrates said: "_I know that I know nothing_" – she said and he looked at her.

"Yes, something like that" – he replied and they both smiled.

"You know a lot about Degas and about art. Are you studying History of Art or are you an artist?" – Caroline asked him getting more and more intrigued by this smart guy. Caroline had to admit to herself that she loved an intelligent man and that the intelligence to her was the sexiest thing ever. Sure, she liked hot guys but hotness goes away one day and intelligence sticks with people forever. She liked people who could learn her new things and show her new horizons.

"I do study History of Art along with the Russian and French literature at Sorbonne" – he said and she nodded. "And I would like to be an artist but unfortunately I don't have any gift for any art except of the gift of looking, listening, reading and admiring but fortunately for me, I'm great in those areas" – they both laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm going to the Brown University this fall but I'm still not sure what will I study. I was thinking journalism because I'm curious about the job and I can imagine myself as a broadcast journalist one day but ever since I have came to Europe I've been strongly thinking about studying History and History of Art. I realized that it makes me wonder every day more and more and if you want to do something happily for your whole life, I honestly think you should be able to explore everything about it with a smile on your face - you know, to be able to wonder even after fifty years " – she sighed and stood up. He followed her to the next room.

"You've said that quite nicely, actually. I agree with you and I think you will absolutely love History of Art – you will learn a lot of new things and you will definitely start looking at the world differently" – he said as they went through the Museum.

They had spent an hour in museum in observing the paintings while Jean-Luc talked about them and Caroline carefully listened to him.

"Caroline, what do you say that we go and sit for a cup of coffee in some Café? Unless you have other plans obviously" – he said in the front of the entrance of the Museum when they stepped out off the Museum. Caroline looked up to the sky – the sun was still shinning and she still hated the idea of going back to the penthouse and besides it was good to talk with someone else than Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Klaus, especially with someone else than Klaus. She has still been in a little shock by finding out that he has a girlfriend.

She checked her phone while Jean-Luc looked at her waiting for her answer. There were no messages. She sighed. Nobody called her and nobody texted her so she still had a lot of time for herself. And it was only 6:00pm.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, Caroline" – Jean-Luc said and she smiled.

"No, no, don't be silly – I think a cup of coffee is a great idea" – she said and he smiled at her. They happily walked to the little coffee place around the corner while having a loud debate about the difference between London and Paris.

* * *

When Caroline returned back to the penthouse, it was already 9:12pm and she realized that she has spent three hours sitting in a Café with Jean-Luc but she had such a great time. He was an amazing guy. She found out he was twenty years old, that he was from Paris and that he dreamed about becoming a curator in Hermitage, a famous museum in St. Petersburg in Russia. And he talked with so much passion about his dreams and goals that he somehow reminded her of Klaus who talked with passion about almost everything – about history, about cities, about his girlfriend… she still couldn't believe he has a girlfriend but she was quite proud at herself for being in Café with Jean Luc and thinking of Klaus just a couple of times. She was definitely getting better from _the_ _Klaus-illness_.

She heard Elena's and Damon's laughter in the living room so she went straight there even though she wanted to change herself into something more comfortable but she realized that nobody of her friends saw her in her ultimate Paris dress so she simply had to show them how cute she looked like. They were sitting around the coffee table and were playing a Cluedo game. They didn't notice her so she quickly took out of her bag her phone and took a photo of them. Stefan suddenly looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"There is our lost lady!" – he said and everybody turned around.

"Care, there you are! Is that the new bag? The one and the only one?" – Elena jumped off from her place and ran to Caroline. Caroline nodded and gave Elena the bag so she could go stand in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She knew her friend so well because Elena did just that. Caroline smirked and went to sit next to Stefan on the couch.

"Where have you been, Care?" – Damon asked and she made herself more comfortable on couch.

"Museum d'Orsay" – as she said that she looked up at Klaus who raised his head and gazed at her with an evident surprise in his eyes. "And I went to this cute little Café just around the corner" – she said and moved her gaze from Klaus to Bonnie.

"How did you like the museum?" – Klaus asked her and she turned her head towards him.

"I loved it" – she replied and he nodded.

"It is even better than Louvre, right?" – he asked.

"Well, it is great. But I also had a great guide so I really liked it better than Louvre" – she said and winked at Bonnie. Truth to be told, she had a great guide in Louvre also, Klaus. But Jean-Luc was actually single, or at least she thought so, and she had a tiny feeling that he liked her a lot.

"What? Spill it, Care" – Bonnie shot her a look and she laughed.

"Caroline!" – Bonnie was getting impatient and Caroline couldn't stop laughing.

"Come on, Barbie, tell us. Just between us girls here, who was your guide?" – Damon asked and threw his head back just like a real girl. Everybody laughed at him. Caroline looked at Klaus who looked back at her and simply smiled. He didn't laugh be he also didn't mourn or anything because of the fact she have might met someone new. Caroline, remember your decision and stop thinking what Klaus might be thinking. Caroline sighed and looked at Bonnie, Stefan and Damon who were, as she could see, dying to find out.

"Well" – she started and Damon interrupted.

"Yes…" – he said and Bonnie hit him in the head.

"Let her talk, you moron" – she said and completely ignored him as he was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"As I was saying…" – she started once more but now Stefan stopped her.

"Technically, Care, you have only said _well_" – he said and Damon and Klaus laughed while Bonnie shot daggers with her eyes at them.

"Let her talk, for God's sake!" – she yelled at them and even though they didn't laugh as loud as they did before, they also didn't stop.

"So, as I was saying I've been in Museum d'Orsay and I've met this two years older guy named Jean-Luc" – she said but then Elena interrupted her.

"Who's Jean-Luc?" – she asked and sat next to Bonnie.

"Seriously, Elena? I'm trying to find out her story about how she met this probably really cute guy today who showed her this great museum" - Bonnie desperately said and Elena looked at her strangely while Damon motioned to her that Bonnie completely lost it.

"You know what, come on, Care. You'll finish your story in our room. Elena, let's go" – and with that Bonnie dragged both girls out of the living room.

"You really think she met someone?"- Damon asked and Stefan shrugged trying to find a remote.

"Jesus, Damon, look at her. She is beautiful" – Klaus said. "I'm sure she met a lot of guys today and not just Jean-Luc or what's his name" – he said seriously and stood up. "I think I'm going out for a couple of drinks. Care to join me you two?" – he asked. Stefan and Damon, who were sitting across each other, looked at each other and stood up immediately.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely" – Damon said and they all laughed.

* * *

"Wow, Care, he sounds amazing" – Elena said while sitting on Caroline's bed and grabbing another spoon of the cherry ice-cream. "Will you meet him again?"

"I'm not sure, Elena. I would like to but we are staying in Paris only four more days and tomorrow we are in Versailles all day so I'm not quite sure but I'll try to come up with something. Anyway, what have you done today? And no Elena, we don't won't to hear anything about all the great making-out spots you've discovered today" – Caroline said and Bonnie laughed while Elena slightly blushed and threw a pillow at Caroline.

"I was with Damon and Klaus in this bar in the Ritz hotel and we just talked and had fun until Elle called Klaus and they had like the biggest fight ever" – Bonnie simply said and looked up at Elena who almost ate all the ice-cream by herself. "Come on, Elena, you can't eat all the ice-cream. That's it – no more for you, young lady" – Bonnie said with a smile at Elena who started laughing and got up so she could go to the kitchen and take another ice-cream; this one just for herself.

But Caroline didn't listened to them because she was curious about the fight between Klaus and Elle. She understood that it wasn't easy to have a long-distant relationship, even if it was just for the summer, but she seriously didn't know what made Elle upset once again.

"What happened?" – Caroline asked.

"When? Oh, you mean between Klaus and Elle?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded. "Well, I guess you happened" – Bonnie nonchalantly said.

"What?" – Caroline asked shocked.

"Well…" – Bonnie sighed and started talking...

_Bonnie, Damon and Klaus sat at the bar in the Ritz hotel while drinking beer and eating pretzels. Klaus and Damon were telling Bonnie a story about their idea of going to Stockholm for a couple of days and then going out to Helsinki which seemed great to both of them and as they've repeated a few times, they simply had to make it true._

_"But seriously, Bon-Bon, I think you should come with us. The two of us could totally have some fun underneath the Aurora Borealis" – Damon said and winked at Bonnie who just rolled her eyes. Klaus looked at Damon and smiled at his best friend._

_"Aurora Borealis, mate? Really?" – Klaus asked and Damon shrugged._

_"Why the hell not? A great sky attraction, then imagine just all the snow, a beautiful young girl with me – I totally dig that" – Damon said and ordered another beer. Klaus and Bonnie just laughed at him. "You two can laugh as much as you want but I'm totally convinced that girls dig that too" – he said and stood up. "Now excuse me, I have to go to the little boys room" – he said and bowed to Klaus and Bonnie._

_"Is he drunk?" – Bonnie asked Klaus as she watched Damon going to the little ladies room instead of the little boys room. Klaus laughed._

_"He's just happy, love" – he winked at Bonnie and took a sip of his beer. His phone started ringing. He picked it up and smiled. He showed Bonnie that Elle was calling him and she smiled at him._

_"Hello, love, what have you been…" – he said with a smile but as soon as he said it, his smile disappeared and he became serious._

_"Wait, Elle, slow down – I don't understand a thing. What are you talking about?" – he said to Elle._

_"What magazine?" – he asked Elle. "Can you ask a waiter if they have a copy of the Hello magazine?" – he whispered to Bonnie and she nodded awkwardly because she didn't want to be here and listen the fight between Klaus and his girlfriend._

_"No, she's not with me" – he said annoyed and Bonnie raised her head while grabbing the copy of the Hello magazine. "I'm with Damon and Bonnie in the Ritz and we are just drinking, love" – he said and took the magazine out of Bonnie's hands. He flipped through the pages and he soon found what he was searching for. On the page thirteen was a photo of him and Caroline leaving the Hotel de Crillon while holding their hands under the title: "Niklaus's new love". He sighed._

_"Sweetie, we all went out together for a dinner and when we were leaving, we got surrounded by all the paparazzi and I took her hand because it was really crowded" – he said while Bonnie took the magazine and carefully observed the photo. Caroline and Klaus looked really good together, she must admit, and just next to the photo of two of them together holding hands, was a similar photo of them from London when they were in Mahiki club. The article said how it seems that young Niklaus Mikaelson has found a new love for sure because he was spotted with the same girl twice in just one week, which was really rare and it almost happened never. She looked at Klaus who was playing with his bottle of beer while nervously listening Elle on the other side of the phone._

_"Look, Elle, stop it! Yes, she is beautiful and yes, she is a really pretty girl but I'm with you and only you and as long as we are together, I won't be with any other girl including Caroline Forbes" – he said and looked at Bonnie who felt sheepishly sitting next to him and listening to his fight with his clearly really jealous girlfriend. "Elle, you don't have to worry about something happening between Caroline and me. I'm with you and I will never do anything to hurt you" – he trailed off as Damon passed behind Klaus looking him with a curiosity. Damon smirked and sat next to Bonnie._

_"What's with him? Elle?" – he asked and Bonnie nodded not wanting to say a word. "She's again calling him because of Caroline?" – he asked and Bonnie nodded._

_"How did you know?" – she asked him. He shrugged and threw a pretzel in his mouth._

_"Lately, all they have been talking about is Caroline" – he simply said and looked at Klaus who was barely sitting on his chair._

_"Look, Elle, I've said to you that you can trust me and that I'm with you and I don't have any attention of changing that" – he said. "What? How can you tell that Caroline and I have chemistry just by watching the two photos of us two in some stupid tabloid? Are you crazy?" – he asked her annoyed and Damon rolled his eyes._

_"You know, Bon-Bon, I used to love the idea of Klaus dating Elle but lately I've been changing my mind, I have to admit" – he said to Bonnie and grabbed his drink while carefully looking at the pictures of Klaus and Caroline. "But she is right, I have to say, they really do look good together" – Damon said._

_"Elle, love, come here, please. Come to Paris, come to Berlin – come everywhere and not just to Rome. Travel with us to Spain, Greece..." – he said to her clearly not knowing what else to say. "I know you have to work, love…" – he said. "What? How can you say that? God, Elle! She's a normal girl from the States, a friend of Damon's younger brother and she came to visit Europe before she goes back to college. How can you say…" – he went on while Damon and Bonnie just looked at each other. _

_"She's not one of my sluts and she most definitely is not a slut! You don't even know her and you are making so many assumptions based on the two stupid pictures. Honestly, if you really want to know, Caroline is an amazing young lady and she has been nothing but a really great friend to me and…" – he said. "You know what, Elle? Go fuck yourself" – he said annoyed and hang up. He looked at Damon and Bonnie and just ordered a glass of scotch._

"So, that's basically that. After that, we just came back here and watched _The Hangover_. But seriously, Elle went totally crazy because of those two pictures but Klaus stood up for you and he definitely defended your honor, Care, so you shouldn't be worried because of his bitchy girlfriend" – Bonnie said and smiled. "Come, Care. I think we should go to kitchen and stop Elena from eating all the ice-cream" - Bonnie said and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess he really did defend my honor, didn't he?" – Caroline mumbled to herself while slowly following Bonnie.

* * *

**A trouble in paradise, ha? :) ****Well, we'll see what will happen next.**

**There is one review that says that I should at least show that Klaus has a thing for Caroline. Well, the thing is that I want to show you that Klaus obviously considers Caroline as a beautiful and a smart young girl (almost perfect, as you have read in this chapter) because I think that are good foundations for something more later. BUT I also want to show Klaus like a guy who has a lot of girls and who women simply adore but when he is in a relationship (which is rare), he respects a woman he is dating and he would never ever cheat on her and I think that says a lot about him. In the end, it will mean a lot for Klaroline, too. ;) **

**But aren't you also happy that Caroline met someone new? :)**

**Also, I have to say to you that Jean-Luc looks like Andrew Garfield, who is really cute by the way, and Elle looks like Emily Vancamp. I hope that helps you in the forming a picture of two of them in your head.**

**I want to thank you once again for the reviews and for being such a great help. It means a lot and I still can't believe you actually like this story. That's really amazing. Thank you a lot! Really, really thanks!**

**In the end, you know what to do - tell me what you think about the chapter #5 - all the good and all the bad thoughts. ;)**

**REVIEW, people! ;)**


	6. Breaking Down

**It's 03:00am in Europe and I'm still awake only just because I couldn't stop writing. At first, I was so confused and I simply didn't know what should I write and I have to admit that the first couple of sentences are always the hardest but then you just become able to imagine the characters on all this places and all the possible things that could happen to them. And then the real inspiration hits you. It's a great feeling and it made me stay awake till the 03:00am. ;)**

**Thank you for you reviews - like really. You are really great readers and thank you a lot for honest thoughts about this story. I can't fulfill every wish but I'm trying and some of them will obviously come true so I only ask you for your patience and support.**

**So, yeah, I don't own a thing except the idea for the story. **

**Lucky me for me I have a pretty brilliant creative mind, I guess. ;)**

**Now, go on and start reading the chapter six! :)**

* * *

"This room is … no, actually you know what? I 'm speechless. And I mean it - I'm totally speechless" – Caroline said while standing in the middle of the Hall of Mirrors in the famous Palace of Versailles. She turned around slowly around herself for the fourth time already, not being able to stop looking all the beauty she has been surrounded with. She looked up and smiled when she saw the breath-taking paintings on the ceiling of the room. This place was breath-taking.

"That's new, Barbie. You being speechless" – Damon said as he stood next to her and flashed her with his well-known smirk.

The two of them were alone, if you don't count the other tourists, in the famous Hall of Mirrors as they have lost the others as soon as they entered in the Palace because Caroline was completely smitten by the whole Palace and she simply had to see every corner of this magnificent building, and that took time. And as Damon still had a hangover from the last night's drinking mission with Klaus and Stefan, he was more than happy to walk and observe everything in a slow motion. In other words, he was able to do some serious sleepwalking.

"Look at the sculptures, Damon" - Caroline said while approaching to the one of the many gilded sculptures in the famous Hall of Mirrors. "Aren't they beautiful? How is someone able to make something so beautiful?" – she said and she wanted to touch them. Was that even allowed? Probably not.

"Let's go, Caroline" – Damon said as he tried to convince her to go out of this room. For God's sake, they have been here for half an hour already and she still didn't want to leave. And that was just one room. "Caroline, seriously, I'm tired of this. Let's go outside" – he said and yawned.

But Caroline didn't hear him. She was completely lost in the beauty of this room, in the history of this room and in her own thoughts.

"Imagine all the balls that had been held here, Damon. Don't you think that they were spectacular?" – she happily said while Damon rolled his eyes at her.

She looked at herself in one mirror and imagined herself as being a lady-in-the-waiting wearing a beautiful light blue gown covered by little gold stars. She imagined herself dancing all night under the beautiful mask. She imagined herself dancing with the young Leonardo DiCaprio just because the movie "_The man under the iron mask_" was one of her favorite ones. She and Leonardo were dancing all night and he courted her just as the men did in the 17th century. She imagined herself laughing at his words but secretly blushing beneath her mask. She imagined herself enjoying in the lovely music that had been played by the live orchestra as the ladies and the men happily moved around the Hall. She imagined herself dancing with Klaus.

What? Imagined herself dancing with Klaus?

No, no, no! She shouldn't be imagining herself dancing with him and he shouldn't be in her head. Not now, especially not now. He had a girlfriend and every hope she ever had of the two of them being something more, was definitely shattered now. And he said all those beautiful things about Elle and somehow, instead of being turned off by his words about his girlfriend, she became even more intrigued by him. God, why was this happening to her? And when she heard how he stood up for her when he was having a fight with Elle, things got even worse for her. She knew that she has been completely smitten by him and even though he had a girlfriend, she knew she would be crushing even more day by day, even though she wouldn't admit that to anyone – not even to herself. She had to do something about it. She promised to herself that she would have fun this summer and that certainly didn't mean drooling over some royal cutie who was not even single, to start with.

She took her phone from her bag and her eyes searched for Damon who has been leaning on the one of the sculptures with his eyes closed. Caroline lightly hit him in the left shoulder. He opened his eyes in a surprise.

"What are we doing tonight?" – she asked him and he rubbed his eyes.

"How the hell do I know? I basically have been sleepwalking all day. Ask Klaus or Elena … or anyone – just not me" – he said annoyed and started walking towards the exit.

"Damon!" – Care yelled at his back but he just ignored her. She sighed and started following him while saying goodbye to the most beautiful room she has ever seen in her life.

* * *

Bonnie and Klaus sat on the steps in the backside of the Palace and they were looking at the lake while talking about the Palace of Versailles. They were waiting for Damon and Caroline and for Elena and Stefan as well. The first two were still somewhere in the Palace while the second two wanted to take a romantic walk through the Gardens, as Elena said.

"There you are. I almost got stuck in that damn Palace for the rest of my life as the Blondie started almost planning her sleepover in LouisXIV's bedroom" – Damon said as he sat next to Bonnie and leaned his head on her shoulder. He sighed. "Are we done here? I would really like to go back to the penthouse, you know."

"We have to wait for Elena and Stefan to come back from their rendez-vous" – Bonnie said to him and he mumbled something about how he hates people who are in love.

"Bonnie, your French is getting better and better by every day – you have finally learned something else beside _merci, au revoir_ and _bonjour_" – Klaus said with a huge grin.

Today he looked extremely good in his favorite olive colored t-shirt with the Beatles print and black pants. He also had the Ray Ban glasses on his head and he looked absolutely to die for, as Bonnie and Elena said when they saw him this morning. Caroline pretended she didn't hear them as she silently agreed with them. And God, his smile – his smile was something that should be definitely forbidden, in Caroline's opinion.

"Klaus, where are we going tonight?" – Caroline asked him and he moved his head in her direction. She was still standing behind them while observing the lake and the Gardens that surrounded the lake.

"Come on, Caroline, sit. I can't hear you when you are behind me" – Damon said. Caroline sighed and sat between Klaus and Bonnie. Klaus looked at her with a smile on his face and he didn't move his gaze from her face for more than a couple of seconds, which clearly annoyed Damon as he suddenly coughed.

"Oh Klaus, for God's sake, stop staring at Caroline's eyes or whatever the hell you are doing" – Damon said and Klaus immediately laughed at his words while Caroline lowered her head and now was staring at her shoes, "and tell her where are we going tonight. I want to know it too" – Damon had said while still leaning his head to Bonnie's shoulder.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" – Klaus asked. Caroline looked at him and repeated her question. He looked in front of himself.

"I think we should go to Café de l'Homme restaurant and have an amazing dinner and then we should go to the Palais Maillot" – Klaus answered while smiling lightly and turning his head to Damon.

"To the Palais Maillot?" – Damon asked and Klaus nodded. All of sudden they both started laughing. "Man, I knew I had a pretty good reason to keep you as my best friend" – he said still laughing and Klaus grinned.

"What's the Palais Maillot? Is it a club?" – Bonnie asked not knowing what was the big deal and she was rather confused when she saw Damon's happiness because of that club if it was even a club.

"Bonnie, my dear Bonnie, it's just the best club in the city of Paris. That is, if you are for partying with I don't know, Rihanna and Jay-Z for example" – Damon said.

"Say what?" – Caroline asked him and he grinned.

"Exactly, Caroline" – he said proudly and stood up.

"You want to know something, Versailles? Me and my friends are going to the one and the only one Palais Maillot tonight and you can all eat yourself" – Damon shouted to nobody in particular and to everybody in particular. Some people looked at him strangely, some smiled or laughed at his words and obviously, two Japanese tourists took photos of him. Caroline and Klaus laughed and Bonnie just shook her head.

"So you two, do you want to go?" – Klaus asked Bonnie and Caroline.

"Sure, why not?" – Bonnie said while playing with the red scarf around her neck. "I think we should definitely go and have some fun in the best club in the Paris. Right, Care?" - she looked at Caroline.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in – it sounds good. Can't wait" – Caroline said and just like that, Damon did a little victory dance when he heard her words.

* * *

The full moon shined above them as they sat on the lovely terrace of the Café de l'Homme restaurant, which was a part of the same named Museum in the Palais de Chaillot. From the terrace of the restaurant, they had a breath-taking view of the Eiffel Tower, Seine and the Invaliden Dome. Inside, the restaurant's high ceilings and massive columns accentuated it's impressive interior in Bauhaus and art deco style. And with its menu, which was a mix consisting of the only best recipes from French Cuisine and the exotic recipes from the foreign areas, Café de'l Homme has been definitely the best restaurant in Paris whose guests were well-known politicians, athletes and people from the show business. It was simply a place to be.

"Klaus, I can't thank you enough for bringing us to this amazing place. I mean, look at the view. It's incredible. Thank you so, so much" – Elena said to Klaus who smiled at her from his seat.

"Yes, this place is really one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen and been to" – Bonnie said and looked at Klaus.

"I'm glad you like it. It is a really great place and it is one of the best places in Paris definitely. My brother Elijah actually had his engagement party here two months ago and we had a really great time here" – he said and took a sip of his red wine.

"Elijah is engaged?" – Stefan asked. "I didn't know that. So you are telling me that after all this time he finally asked Katherine to marry him? Wow."

"Yeah Rebecca said the exact same thing when she found out" – Klaus said and laughed.

"How long have they been together?" – Bonnie asked.

"It will be six years in October" – Klaus said.

"God, that's a really long time" – Bonnie said shocked and everybody laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Actually, when they started dating, we all thought it was just a simple fling to Elijah. Nothing important you know, because we have found out about them from the newspapers. I still remember vividly how my mother almost has choked while eating grapes for breakfast when Finn, my other brother, read the cover of the Sun at loud. There was this huge, huge photo of Elijah and Katherine leaving some club holding hands, and the title said that Elijah is in love because this was a second or even just a third time that paparazzi were able to caught Elijah leaving some club with this same girl. And at the time Elijah… – Klaus said but Elena interrupted him with a smirk on her face.

"Wait a second, Klaus. Did Elijah also have a habit of changing girls like you do?" – Elena asked with an amused look in her eyes. Klaus looked at her strangely.

"Why is that even important, Elena?" – he said and she shrugged.

"Just answer to my question" – she said and smiled mysteriously at Bonnie. Klaus took a sip or two of his wine and looked at Elena and he wasn't the only one because everybody around the table looked at Elena not knowing where she was going with her question.

"Well, Elena, until then he was never spotted with the same girl twice…" he said and Elena interrupted him once again now with a huge grin on her face. Caroline had to admit that Elena in that moment was probably the prettiest girl in the world. She had such a huge smile on her face that her eyes were also smiling with such a beauty and Caroline just couldn't take her eyes of Elena. And neither could Stefan as she moved her eyes on him. God, the two of them were so beautiful together.

"So" – Elena began slowly, "basically you are trying to say that to your older brother happened the same thing with his now fiancée as it is happening to you with... Caroline?" – she said and smiled. Bonnie looked at Elena and grinned.

"Elena, you're a genius. That's so true! I can' believe it - who knows, maybe the history will repeat" – Bonnie said and winked at Caroline who looked like she would die with any second.

"Look at that, Klaus" – Damon said and winked at Klaus who sat calmly in his seat and with a serious look on his face as if nothing had happened. "Better watch out of the paparazzi tonight or they will take a photo number three and then you are doomed" – Damon said and Elena chuckled.

"I think I can hear the wedding bells already" – Stefan added and everybody laughed except Caroline and Klaus.

The two of them were sitting on their chairs and were completely ignoring the whole conversation. Caroline couldn't believe what Elena has just said and how her friends totally supported the idea of Klaus and her being an item. Well, they sort of supported it but nobody said anything against it.

Suddenly, she felt how someone has been watching her. She looked around herself until she has met his eyes. Klaus was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were cold and dark and she no longer could see happiness or joy in those blue eyes. He showed no emotions and he was just staring at her and she didn't know what to do – should she smile? She smiled at him but his expression hasn't changed. It was even like his face has become even colder and perhaps darker. She has never seen him like that. He was always smiling and always so nice and now his beautiful smile has disappeared. If his eyes could kill, they would. Just like that, in a flash, and with one single look sent in her way, he became somebody unknown to Caroline. Truth to be told, they knew each other for only less than two weeks and he had always been nothing but amazing to her and to everybody else and now he became this different person. Caroline became nervous and she moved her gaze away from his face. She could feel how her heart started beating faster and she could swear that she could hear every beat inside of her. She took her purse and stood up.

"Excuse me" – she said and went to the ladies room while Elena and Bonnie looked at each other worried.

"Should we…" – Bonnie whispered to Elena who just shook her head.

"Leave her be. We'll talk tomorrow at home, Bonnie" – she said to Bonnie and she just nodded. Elena looked at Klaus and saw him staring in the direction that Caroline went.

* * *

Caroline stared at the girl in the mirror in the ladies room.

She was beautiful but pale - almost too pale. Her blonde curls were falling on her face just perfectly. She could almost pass as a model. Model for Tommy Hilfiger perhaps only but still, she could pass as a model. She wore a simple red strapless dress by Donna Karan that reached just a little above the middle of her thighs, and that perfectly emphasized her curves. She had her favorite black pumps by YSL and she looked amazing. Her body looked amazing.

She looked at the girl's eyes. They were green. They were green like emeralds, and sure, they were beautiful, but they were sad and empty - almost too empty. Like they have lost their life strength. The sparkle was gone.

Caroline looked away scared. She couldn't believe how Klaus's stare made her feel and how important he actually has been to her. She didn't understand it completely until now. Just a couple of minutes ago, she was saying to herself that she has been having just a little crush on him but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

His stare almost made her to hate herself. She didn't know how he could make her feel this way. And this had to stop. This _Klaus thing_ just had to stop. This wasn't normal anymore and it definitely wasn't good for her. She promised to herself in London that she will have a good time and that she will enjoy and now she was right back at that terrible place and all she could do was just to think about him, about that damn idiot that he has been.

She ran through her hair with her both hands and she looked at herself once more in the mirror. She couldn't recognize the girl in the mirror. This girl was a complete unknown to her. Caroline Forbes has never ever let a boy to make her feel like Klaus just did. She was stronger and better than that. God, she wasn't even involved in anything with him and she was here trying to help to herself – she was trying to catch her breath – she was trying to calm down and all of it just because of one stupid look from him. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and whispered.

"I think I'm breaking down. I think he is breaking me down."

She could feel how one tear was forming in her right eye. She looked away and turned her back to the mirror. She sighed and wiped the tear away. She turned again to the mirror. She took a red lipstick out of her purse and she put the lipstick on her lips. She pinched herself for her cheeks and they slowly became somewhat pink. She smiled at herself and looked at herself.

This was the Caroline Forbes that she knows. This was the face that she knows. This was her face before Klaus.

She will never ever let him to do something like that to her once again as long as she is alive – never, never, never. She is not a girl that is obsessing about a boy every second of her time. She knows how to have fun, have to make boys crazy about her, how to make boys to fell in love with her – she knows how to make boys being obsessed with her. She didn't need Klaus – she didn't need him at all.

Caroline took out of her purse her phone. She unlocked the screen and started writing a message.

_"Meet me in front of the Palais Maillot at 01:30am._

_Caroline"_

She scrolled the names in her phonebook and stopped on the name that belonged to Jean-Luc. She pressed send.

She looked at herself once more and smiled at the girl she saw in the mirror.

"Welcome back, Caroline Forbes" – she has said to herself and left the bathroom.

* * *

The prestigious Palais Maillot club is ideally located between Neuilly and Champs Elysées in the Palais des Congrès de Paris, a huge business place near many luxurious hotels and just a couple of minutes by walk from the penthouse. In front of the Club was a huge crowd of people who have been desperately waiting to enter but that was a mission impossible that even Tom Cruise wouldn't know how to solve.

It was 12:23am and Caroline was walking next to Damon straight towards the entrance door without even a single glance at the all people that have been waiting to go inside for maybe even hours now. Obviously, they entered immediately. As soon as the main keeper saw that Niklaus Mikaelson was approaching with his friends, he opened the door.

Palais Maillot was full of people who were dancing under its purple lights and white chandeliers not caring about tomorrow. They lived only for now and only for their time in this Club. And Palais Maillot had an enchanting soul with its contemporary baroque décor, has definitely helped people to let go of everything they came with. All the troubles, all the feelings, all the worries were simply gone here.

"Mr. Mikaelson, welcome back! We are simply more than delighted to have you back here with us" – a tall, blonde Victoria Secret model look-a-like girl has said to Klaus as she approached him with a waiter behind her that offered every one of them a glass of a champagne.

"What have I told you, Blondie" – Damon whispered to Caroline as he took his glass of champagne and also one for her, "Palais Maillot is simply the best and with Klaus, is even better."

"Thank you, Anouk" – Klaus said while smiling at the girl.

"Your regular table is waiting for you, Mr. Mikaelson, and, if I may introduce you to Thierry who will be your waiter for tonight. The tab is already open and if you need anything, just let me know" – she smiled at Klaus who simply nodded.

Anouk lead them to their table that was in a VIP zone of the Club and had a perfect view of the main dance-floor. At the table was already another bottle of Dom Perignon champagne waiting for them. Damon took the bottle and looked at it carefully while smiling. He approached to Klaus who was ordering himself a double-vodka and a bottle of the Grey Goose vodka for the whole table.

"Klaus" – Damon said and hugged his best friend, "what are we celebrating?"

"You know me, Damon. I just like champagne" – Klaus said and he and Damon growled at each other's faces.

Clearly, their intention tonight was to get dead drunk and as they both drunk already a lot of wine at the Café de l'Homme, that shouldn't be a problem. Caroline looked at the crowd that has been dancing without stopping and with so much energy. She wanted to just go straight there and dance like there's no tomorrow just like they did.

"Damon, let's go dancing" – she said to him and motioned to the dance-floor. He nodded and took her hand in hers but not before grabbing Bonnie and Klaus too. Stefan and Elena obviously followed them both carrying their drinks with them.

* * *

"This song is so good. I could totally die on this dance-floor" – said Bonnie as she was dancing like crazy with Caroline and the others in the little circle they have made. Even though the Palais Maillot was filled with celebrities when they were in Paris, the only celebrity today in it was Klaus, and Damon if you count him as a celebrity because of his hanging out with Klaus. Many girls have been trying to dance with them and to make them theirs but Klaus and Damon completely ignored them and danced only in the circle of their friends.

"Do you want to drink anything?" – Stefan whispered to Caroline's left ear as he danced by her right side.

"I'm good, thanks" – she said and he nodded. "Stefan, what time is it?"

"01:30am, why?" – he asked and she just shook her head. "I'll be right back."

She has stepped out of the club and looked around herself. The crowd in front of the club got even bigger. She made a few steps but she didn't see Jean-Luc anywhere. Maybe he didn't want to see her and maybe he will not come. Maybe he didn't like her. Maybe…

"Caroline, there you are" - Jean-Luc yelled and Caroline smiled when she saw him walking towards her wearing all black. Her own man in black, she thought to herself.

"Come, let's go inside" – she said and took his hand.

"Inside? Are you silly? That's impossible" – he said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about a single thing" – she said and he looked at her skeptically.

She approached the main keeper and asked him to let Jean-Luc and her inside but he shook his head.

"No one goes inside" – the big man said and Caroline sighed.

"But I was just inside. I only went to pick up my friend. You saw me leaving the Club" – she said and he once again shook his head.

"Come on, let me in. Everything I have is inside. My purse is inside" – she said to the big man.

"Nobody goes inside" – he simply said and turned his back to her.

"Maybe we should go, Caroline" – Jean-Luc said and she shook her head.

"My purse is inside, my phone is inside and my friends are inside and I'm definitely not leaving" – she said.

"Come on, let me in! You saw me going out just a second ago" – she said to the big man but he kept ignoring her.

"I came here with Niklaus Mikaelson" – she said and the main keeper turned around.

"How do you know he is inside?" – he asked and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Hello, I came with him and with the four more people! Go ask Anouk" – she said to the big man who looked at her vigilantly. How could be so stupid, for God's sake.

"Come on, go ask Anouk or our waiter. His name is Thierry" – she said and the big man looked at her once again. He shook his head but said something to the other keeper who went inside.

In a couple of minutes, a furious Klaus came outside with Anouk following him as she desperately was trying to apologize for something.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm so sorry and it will never repeat" – she said but he ignored her completely and came to the main keeper.

"She is with me" – he said to him and look at Claroline with a smile. He offered her his hand as he was still smiling to her but suddenly he spotted a tall man standing behind her, who was already holding her hand firmly in his own.

Seeing this, his smile disappeared and he turned his back to Caroline. "They are with me – let them in" – he said and with that he was gone.

* * *

Caroline led Jean-Luc, who carefully observed everything around him, to the center of the dance-floor where her friends still have been dancing. She poked Elena in the rib. The beautiful brunette turned around.

"Elena, meet Jean-Luc" – she said and Elena smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Elena" – she said and hugged him and he, even though a little taken aback, smiled and hugged her back. Caroline smiled to herself – Elena was so drunk and as she looked at Bonnie and Stefan, she saw the same thing happened to them as to Damon and Klaus too.

"Guys, this is Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc, meet Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Klaus" – she said and they all waved to Jean-Luc except Bonnie who threw himself in his arms.

"Gosh, you are so tall. Are you a Superman?" – Bonnie asked and Jean-Luc shook his head while laughing.

"You are Niklaus Mikaelson, aren't you?" – he said to Klaus and Klaus nodded. "Wow, nice to meet you and thank you for all that outside" – Jean-Luc said to Klaus who nodded and turned his back to the guy so he could order himself another drink.

Caroline was dancing like there is no tomorrow and like she has never danced before. She threw herself all around the dance-floor always carrying a drink in her left hand and never letting go of Jean-Luc's hand in her other hand. She was completely wasted but she had such a great time. She was dancing, she was drinking and she was making-out with this gorgeous French guy who wasn't just cute and smart but he was also a great kisser.

"Come on, kiss me again" – she said to Jean-Luc and threw her hands around his neck. He smiled at her.

"You are drunk, Caroline" – he said and she shrugged.

"I'm happy and numb and that's totally okay" – she said and he laughed at her but he did what she wanted. He kissed her and they were now trapped in a serious make-out session in the middle of the dance-floor. His kisses were really good and they totally made her happy but not as another glass of scotch. She removed her lips off his.

"Where's Thierry? Where's everybody?" – she looked around herself not being able to found not just the waiter but also neither any of her friends on the dance-floor.

"Jean-Luc, where are they?" – she asked him scared.

"Look, Caroline, they are upstairs" – he said to her and showed her Bonnie who has been dancing like crazy with Elena in the VIP zone.

"Let's go to them and we need to find Thierry like right now" – she said and practically ran towards her friends.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena screamed at each other's face when they saw each other.

"Don't worry – they are just drunk" – Stefan said to Jean-Luc and took his phone to take a photo of his girlfriend and his two friends.

"Thierry, Thierry? Where's Thierry?" – Caroline asked everyone but no one knew the answer.

"What do you want to drink, Caroline?" – Klaus asked her, with a smirk on his face, from his spot on the couch with his hands resting behind his head and a lot of empty glasses and bottles in front of him. Caroline smiled.

"Klaus Mouse, where have you been all night? I've missed you" – she said and tried to throw herself in his arms. She stumbled and almost has fallen but luckily for her, Klaus caught her. He looked at her and she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Stop looking at me – I don't need you. No, I don't and I will never ever need you, Klaus. Never ever, never ever… like never ever. Never" – she said to him and he stared at her.

"You are drunk, love" – he said to her with a smile and she shook her head.

"I am most certainly not drunk" – she said and looked into his eyes. "Why do you have so blue eyes?" – she asked and he laughed. "Don't laugh at me" – she said and hit him in his chest. "Ouch, that hurts" – she said and he shook his head with a huge grin on his face.

"You need to go to bed. I'll take you home" - he said to her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm having fun" – she said and leaned her head on his chest. "Don't take me home" – she said with a yawn. "Please, Klaus, don't ... take … me … home. Never … take … me … home." – she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Caroline woke up feeling how somebody was carrying her in a bosom and she had her hands around that somebody's neck. What have you done now, Caroline?

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a light brown beard of a man that was carrying her. What a man he must be when he carried her like this. He is her hero. Her personal hero.

"Hold on, love, soon you will be in bed" – he said to her and as she heard a very familiar accent, she realized who the man was - it wasn't a hero, it was Klaus. She closed her eyes once again.

* * *

Klaus opened the doors of her and Bonnie's room and slowly, with his both hands holding Caroline, managed to turn on the light. He carried her really carefully to her bed as he was watching his every move so that he wouldn't wake her up. He moved a light yellow bed cover from her bed and put her in the bed while being especially careful with her head. He sat on her bed because he couldn't help himself not to watch her a little bit as she was sleeping – she was so beautiful – she looked like an angel.

Klaus stood up, turned off the light and took the doorknob in his right hand.

"Klaus…" – he heard her calling him. "Klaus…" – she said it once again. He sighed.

He went back to her and sat again on her bed next to her.

"Klaus…" – she said once again and opened up her eyes. She saw him in front of her looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm here, love" – he said and she looked at him.

"Please, don't leave me" – she said and he looked at carefully. "Please, just don't leave me tonight" – she repeated and smiled at him. "Just don't leave me here all alone" – she said once again. "Say that you won't leave me" – she said with a hint of fear in her voice. Klaus sighed.

"Caroline…" – he said and moved one blue lock of her head. He caressed her cheek as she smiled slightly.

"Say that you will stay" – she said and he sighed.

"I'll never leave" – he said and moved the cover of her bed.

Klaus lay in the bed next to her feeling the warmth of her body next to his. He pulled her towards him and hugged her. She put her head on his chest.

"Stay… just… just stay" – she has said once again before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

He kissed her softly in her forehead and hugged her even tighter.

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts? I am full of emotions and I don't even know what to say to you guys but I know that I'm perfectly happy with the way in which this story is going, and I think it's getting better with every chapter (tell me if I'm wrong :D).**

**This chapter was inspired by Florence + the Machine song: Breaking Down, and the chapter is also called like that. Yeah, all the chapters are named after the songs but this one is the first one that is actully inspired by a particular song.**

**I tried my best and I hope that you enjoyed in this chapter and that you like the whole story and I have to admit that I'm having so much fun while writing Damon because he is a really cool guy and he makes me smile when I write the story. **

**What else? Oh yeah, the other Mikaelson children will show up soon and obviously, knowing them, there will be some trouble made by them. You've gotta love them, right? :)**

**So, thanks for all the reviews, follows and especially for making this story your favorite one. **

**Now it is your turn - you have read the chapter so shoot! **

**_Please, please, please REVIEW_ and tell me what are you thinking! Remember, honesty is the best policy, guys! :)**


	7. Strangeness And Charm

**I can't even describe to you how happy I am because of all your reviews - they have made me smile so thank you guys so much - you are incredible and really great readers. ;) **

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones but I had so much work to do and also, honestly, I can't wait that our heroes go to Berlin because I've a lot of things written out for the whole Berlin visit.**

**I'm so happy that you like the end of the last chapter because I wasn't sure should I write something like that so soon but then I realized that they are in the city of love and that a lot of good and bad things can happen when people are drunk. So, I just had to use the opportunity that was in front of me, right? **

**Well, I've cleared some things from the last chapter in this one, and I hope you will be satisfied with it because I am not, but as I have said I had a lot of things to do and my mind is just not working so well at the moment - sorry for that.**

**So, obviously, I don't own anything except the idea and some minor characters and that's all.**

**P.S. And yeah, I've got a couple of your PMs that were asking me if all the places I write about are real. Yes, they are and they really exist - from the museums to do restaurants etc. Even the yacht of the Mikaelson family is really and you can google it. **

**Now, I hope you will like this chapter! ;)**

* * *

The rays of sunshine were slowly breaking through the huge French windows that have been covered with a green velvet curtains. The rays slowly lit up the room and one ray has found its way to the Caroline's face. The ray of sun has been dancing for quite of some time on the face of Caroline before she slowly opened her tired eyes. The headache she felt as soon as she looked up to the source of the light, made her close them again. Caroline rubbed her eyes and took a big yawn. Her throat was dry and she prayed that a glass of water was standing on the white nightstand next to the right side of her bed. She slowly moved her right hand towards the nightstand in an attempt to find a glass but as she tried to stretch her hand, she felt a rush of pain in her body. She stopped her arm from any further movements and sighed. She had probably the biggest hangover in her life and all because of the fact that she was old enough to drink alcohol in Europe and… Caroline opened her eyes in a flash.

She looked up and remembered the real reason that has brought her this nightmare – this terrible and so unwanted hangover. She drank all night because she wanted to feel good and have some fun, and in the same time she wanted to become numb to everything around her. She wanted to become numb so she couldn't feel everything she does. All the emotions, all the feelings – all the caring and all the anger had to go away with the help of alcohol. But Caroline could still feel them in her mind and in her head – the worst thing about alcohol is that no matter how much you think that it is your best friend, which will help you to forget about the pain and solitude, in the end it will screw you up with a smile. And it will do it over and over and over … you can never win. It is a lost battle from the very beginning but people didn't understand that and they have never learned from their mistakes because no matter how much you drink, in a couple of hours you will get punished. And Caroline Forbes lay in her bed in the dress from last night unable to move because of the body pain and because of the massive headache she had. She felt that her head will explode in any moment and everything she wanted to forget was still here – trapped in her heart and mind. She just wanted to slap herself because of all the alcohol she drank last night.

She lifted her head a little bit up to see if Bonnie was still sleeping but the bed, covered with the blue blanket, was empty. She looked up around herself and the first thing she has seen was a black men's jacket lying on the armchair in front of her bed. Caroline swallowed and she could feel how her heart started beating faster by every breath that she took. She started sweating and she threw the yellow bed cover from her body. She felt a wave of heat rushing all over her body, and she sat on the edge of her bed in a desperate attempt to calm down. She looked at the black jacket and remembered everything. She remembered the dinner conversation, the comparison of Klaus and her to Elijah and his fiancée, she remembered how she almost broke down in the bathroom of the Café de l'Homme after he stared at her as he had been disgusted by her, she remembered all the words she had said to herself, she remembered texting to Jean-Luc, she remembered dancing in the middle of the Palais Maillot, she remembered meeting Jean-Luc, she remembered all the kisses shared with Jean-Luc, she remembered how she desperately tried to find the waiter, she remembered how she almost fell and how she was caught by … she remembered how she was caught by Klaus and she remembered how he had carried her home, she remembered calling him and beginning him not to leave her. But most importantly, she remembered falling asleep with her head on his chest.

All of sudden, Caroline was fighting to catch some air. She jumped off the bed and started walking up and down her room as she was praying that everything has been just a dream. Or better said, a nightmare.

Has she really begged him to stay with her? That was impossible – she couldn't have done that. No, it must have been a dream. Yes, it was most definitely just a stupid dream. But if it was a dream why was the men's jacket lying in her room?

Caroline walked over to the armchair and looked at the jacket. Maybe if she prays hard, the jacket will be gone. She closed her eyes and said a couple of mantras in her head. She opened her eyes but the jacket was still in its place. His jacket was in her room and that meant that everything actually had happened and that he actually slept next to her last night - his body and her body were sharing the same bed – her head on his chest and his arms around her. It really did happened.

She took his jacket in her hands and she could still smell the scent of his perfume. She threw it back on the armchair and sat on her bed not knowing what to do. How could she even face him today after everything that had happened last night? Caroline blushed and buried her head in her hands. Certainly, nothing has happened between the two of them but falling asleep when being held in his arms? To some people that meant quite a lot and it would mean a lot to her too if Klaus had been next to her when she opened her eyes. But he wasn't – the bed was empty.

She grabbed her phone from the purse and she saw that it was 01:21pm already. She also saw that she had two messages – one from Jean-Luc and one from Elena. She sighed and started reading both messages.

_Caroline, how are you? Your friend took you home after you almost feel asleep in the Palais so I hope you are okay and well rested by now. Call me when you see this. Jean-Luc_

She sighed. Should she call him? No, they'll be in town for just two days and she wanted to spend it with her friends and not with him. They had fun sure but she doesn't really want to see him again. What's the point – she'll be in Berlin in just two days. She deleted Jean-Luc's message and read the second message by Elena.

_Care, we went to the Museum d'Orsay and after that we'll go to Café Marly for lunch. Be there at 02:30pm. Love you, Elena_

So, they are all in the Museum d'Orsay and she is probably home alone, which means that she can go to the kitchen and take a glass of water without being scared of running into Klaus somewhere. She just wasn't prepared to see him and to look at his eyes once again after everything that had happened last night. A part of her was embarrassed because he carried her home and the other part was mad, furious and disappointed in him because of the whole staring thing at her at the dinner. What did that meant? Why did he look at her like that? She didn't do anything for God's sake. Elena was the one who had started the talk about the similarity between the two of them and Elijah and Katherine. And Bonnie was the one one who agreed with Elena, not Caroline and most definitely, Stefan and Damon were those who joked about it, not Caroline but he still looked at her as he can't stand her and how everything is her fault. And then, just few hours later, he carried her home and spent the night in her bed… why was he acting like that? Why was he so hard to understand? First he is angry and then he is in her bed. God, what the hell was happening?

* * *

Caroline sat in the kitchen on a bar stool drinking a glass of water and eating a fruit salad while watching French news. Sure, she didn't understand a single word but she loved the sound of the French language – it was so romantic and beautiful. And apparently, really hard to learn as the head maid Mathilde said to Caroline while preparing her the fruit salad.

"I see you are up" – Caroline heard a familiar voice behind her. A voice with the cutest accent ever and the voice that belonged to the one person that Caroline didn't want to see at the moment or perhaps ever. He came to the other side of the kitchen counter and smiled at her. "How are you feeling, love?" – he asked her carefully. Caroline looked up at him in a surprise because he looked so relaxed.

"I think my head will explode by any second now but other than that…" – she said and he laughed.

"Have you asked Mathilde for an Aspirin or something else for your headache?" – he asked while grabbing a croissant from the table. She nodded.

"It is still not working" – she said and he nodded as he started paying attention to the TV. Caroline bit her lip and sighed. Should she say something about last night? Should she ask him about his stare at her in the restaurant? Should she say something about him carrying her home and sleeping with her?

"Look, Klaus" – she said and he looked at her. "I wanted to…" – she paused. "I wanted to…" – she paused once again and sighed.

"Yes, Caroline?" – he asked her not taking his eyes off her.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me home tonight and to…" – she said but he interrupted her.

"No problem, love. I would do that for Elena and Bonnie too, for every friend of mine so don't be silly. You don't have to thank me" – he said with a smile and she nodded. There he is, a good Klaus once again in front of her but what was with that horrible Klaus from the dinner – where was he hiding?

"But I do, I really do. Thank you, Klaus" – she said and he just nodded. For him the conversation about that was obviously over. But Caroline still felt weird because of the last night. "And Klaus, I want to also apologize for my behaviour last night when we came home" – she said and he turned his gaze again back on her. He looked at her carefully with no smile on his eyes. Maybe the bad Klaus is coming up on the surface once again, Caroline thought to herself.

"You remember that?" – he asked her softly.

"Yeah, and…" – she started but he stopped her and put his croissant to the plate. He touched his lips before opening his mouth to say something.

"Look, Caroline, I'm deeply sorry because of that. I know that wasn't something I should have done but…" – he paused as he was searching for the right words to say. "You just looked so scared and fragile and I simply had to stay with you. I know how sometimes too many drinks can take you to the darkest places so I stayed with you so you could feel safe and I was with you until you fell asleep. I would never forgive myself for leaving you alone when you have looked and felt so scared" – he said and she looked at him. Was that it? He just stayed with her because she looked scared? But somehow, to Caroline's surprise, that was enough for her.

"Thank you, Klaus" – she softly said and he smiled.

"Remember, love, you don't need to ever say thank me again" – he said and she smiled at him.

"Well, when this is settled, I think I'm going to change for the lunch. You know we have to meet the others at the Café Marly?" – she asked him and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah – don't worry. We still have some time" – he said to her. She nodded and started walking out from the kitchen when she heard him saying her name. "Caroline" – he shouted at her. She turned around.

"Yes?" – she asked and he approached her.

"Look, about that before" – he sighed. "Nobody saw me with you yesterday. I mean, there weren't any paparazzi to take a photo of me carrying you back home and I was also gone from your room before Bonnie came back so I hope that you won't tell that to anyone because I don't want Elle to find about it. She will get upset and…. And she will freak out and I'm just too tired to have another fight with her" – he said to Caroline softly. She swallowed. She forgot completely about Elle, his precious little girlfriend. God, Caroline, stop it – you don't even know a girl and Klaus has been nothing more than a good friend of yours and as you have promised to yourself, you are so over with him. But did he say that they were fighting? And that he was tired of all the fighting?

"Caroline, are you okay?" – he asked while catching her softly for her shoulders and she looked up at his eyes surprised by his touch. She felt dizzy all of sudden. She swallowed once again.

"Sure, Klaus. Don't worry about it. Last night was nothing and we will treat it like nothing had happened because that is the truth. Nothing had happened, right?" – she asked him and he nodded but didn't said a word.

Klaus slowly moved his hands from her shoulders to her face. He cupped her face with her hands. He stared deeply in her eyes and she didn't move her gaze from his eyes. She could feel herself how she was drowning in the depth of his eyes, as they were as blue as the ocean. It was as they eyes were speaking in their own language that has been unknown to the both of them. They were looking at each other's eyes for a couple of more seconds without saying a single word until Caroline finally looked away and he let her go. She turned around and left the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie sat on the terrace of the Café de la Paix, the most famous café in Paris. 150 years old Café has been under the Government protection and it is said that, if one sits at the café, one is bound to run into a friend or acquaintance due to the café's popularity and reputation. The girls were enjoying themselves in some "girl time" after the lunch as boys went to the The Goutte d'Or, an African and North African district in the 18th arrondissement of Paris known as "Little Africa" that is famous for its market, Marché Barbès, where one can find various products from Africa.

"You know, I still can believe we are actually in Paris" – Elena said while lowering her cup of green tea on the table. Bonnie swallowed a big gulp of her banana coffee cake and then pushed a plate in front of her.

"Me either" – Bonnie said. "But I still can't believe that we are actually in Europe because it seems so unreal because after all the planning we are here, and now it feels like a really amazing dream. I'm afraid that I will wake up every second."

"Pinch yourself for your cheeks and you will see that it is all a pure reality, sweetie" – Caroline said as she took a sip of her white cappuccino that had just a little bit of cinnamon in itself. It had such a heavenly flavor that Caroline was seriously thinking about ordering herself the second one.

"But seriously, don't you think that trip is just too good to be true?" – Bonnie asked.

"Well it is thanks to Klaus because just look at the places we have been to just because of him. He literally takes us only to the best clubs and restaurants and he is more than happy to show of us everything worth seeing" – Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"I can't wait to see what he has in plan for us in Berlin" - Bonnie said happily.

"Me either. But I bet it will be something amazing and even more special than London and Paris because Elle is coming" – Elena said and Caroline almost spit out her cappuccino. What did Elena just said? Elle was coming to Berlin?

"Elle is coming? Didn't she have to come to Rome?" – Caroline asked.

"Care, you know that she is coming to Berlin" – Elena said and Caroline looked at her.

"No, Elena, actually I don't know" – she said with a hint of anger in her voice. Elena looked at her strangely and the smiled.

"Oh, right, you were still sleeping" – Elena replied and took a sip of her tea.

"Well" – Bonnie started, "Klaus called Elle today over the breakfast and he said to her that he needs to see her as soon as possible and that she has to come to Berlin."

"Yeah, he didn't basically accept no for an answer so she is coming to Berlin with us" – Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"And apparently she will stay in Berlin and in Rome with us and perhaps even more. I mean, I don't have anything against it but I liked how the six of us hanged out together. We are a little Euro-Trip family" – Bonnie said and both Elena and Caroline smiled at her. But Caroline still couldn't believe that Elle will come to Berlin and she will actually meet her in just two days.

"Oh well, I didn't know that" – Caroline simply said and lowered her head, which didn't pass unnoticed by both of her best friends.

"Caroline, are you… are you okay" – Elena asked carefully and with an obvious worry painted all over her face.

"What? No, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" – I answered a little too promptly, twisting the pretty blue napkin between my fingers and trying to look very busy watching the people around me. Bonnie just shook her head.

"Don't act in front of us, Care. We are your best friends since like forever and we know you, my dear. So be a good girl and tell us what is wrong because we know that something is bothering you" – she said in that fiery voice of hers. Bonnie Bennett was a really sweet girl but when she wanted to know something, nothing and no one could escape her radar.

"Seriously, you guys, it's nothing" – Caroline said with a smile but she knew that Bonnie and Elena didn't believed her.

"Caroline Forbes, you have one second to tell us or I will start to tickle you in front of all these people and I will not stop until you say what's wrong" – Bonnie asked and Elena chuckled.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie but she knew she has lost the battle and that she should just say everything to her friends, but that was just too hard. It wasn't that she didn't trust Elena and Bonnie, she did – she really did, but saying out loud everything about her crush on Klaus to them, would actually mean that it is real and that is not just in her head. She looked at her friends who were patiently waiting for her to start talking. Caroline lowered her head and put both of her hands on the table in front of her.

"I think I like him" – she said as quietly as possible as she buried her head in her hands. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other.

"What did you say?" – Elena said.

"Caroline, we haven't heard nothing except some mumbling" – Bonnie said. Caroline rolled her eyes and raised her head as looked at her two friends.

"I think I like him okay?" – she said so loud that the people around them looked at her. Elena smiled and Bonnie chuckled.

"You like whom?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline rolled her eyes because she perfectly knew that those two knew she meant Klaus.

"Yeah, Caroline – who do you like? Is it perhaps … Jean-Luc?" – Elena asked and Bonnie looked at Elena with a huge grin on her face.

"You know who" – Caroline said.

"Oh, but we don't know" – Bonnie said and Elena nodded with the most serious face ever.

"Klaus! Okay, I think like Klaus" – she said a little bit louder again, which didn't passed unnoticed by the people around them so Elena and Bonnie started laughing at her.

"Don't need to shout it out to the whole world already, Caroline. We heard you" – Bonnie said and Elena nodded as she was still laughing. "But I have to say" – Bonnie said and turned to Elena. "I told you so, Elena."

"Told her what?" – Caroline asked not knowing what was Bonnie talking about.

"She told me a couple of days ago that you have a thing for Klaus" – Elena said nonchalantly.

"You did not! I mean, how did you know when I even wasn't sure about it?" – Caroline asked Bonnie who happily sat on her chair.

"Oh, come on, Care – with all those stares? I mean, it was like totally obvious and it was written all around your face" – Bonnie said.

"Well, I didn't notice it until Bonnie told me" – Elena offered as she saw that Caroline looked like she was about to faint.

"Well duh, Elena. How could you notice when all you do is stare at Stefan" – Bonnie said and Elena gasped.

"I so do not!" – she said.

"You so do, Elena" – Caroline said and smiled at Elena. It was true – Elena was looking at Stefan every possible second of her time. Basically, it was a real miracle when those two didn't stare at each other.

"Oh, Care, don't even try to change the subject" – Bonnie said and Elena nodded. Caroline didn't try to change the subject but she also wasn't prepared to have this conversation.

"Is it so obvious?" – Caroline simply asked.

"No, of course not, Caroline" – Bonnie said to Caroline and hugged her.

"How did it happened, Care?" – Elena asked and Caroline sighed. She didn't know what to say to.

"I don't know, Elena honestly, it just did. Do we ever know the exact moment when we start liking someone? I mean, he is really cute and he is so charming, you know" – she said and Elena and Bonnie nodded. "And then he is so smart and kind and I don't know – we started hanging out more and I kind of developed a little crush on him. And at one point I was even thinking that he likes me back but then he told me about his girlfriend and he talked so nicely about her and I knew that I should stop liking him… but as much as I want to stop it, I can't" – she said. Caroline suddenly felt a huge relief because it was good to share all her worries and problems with Elena and Bonnie. They were her people – Bonnie and Elena were her people. They were her best friends and she knew that nothing she could say could change their mind about her – they have always been with her, in the good and in the evil.

"But why do you think he doesn't like you back, Care?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline shrugged.

"Because he is not, Bonnie, and because he has a girlfriend and because he is just not" – Caroline said and Elena rubbed her right shoulder as she tried to comfort her.

"When I said that I've noticed all the stares, Care, I didn't think just of the stares from you towards him but I also thought that they were mutual, you know?" – Bonnie said and Caroline looked at her like she was telling the stupidest thing ever. What was Bonnie talking about? Caroline looked at Elena but she has just smiled to her.

"Look, Care" – Bonnie said and sighed before she went on. "I'm not saying these just because I think that you look cute together or just because you are my best friend, and I only wish and hope the best for you, but I'm saying you this because it is the truth, and you have to believe me when I say that I see how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching and I see how he enjoys talking with you. I even noticed that his face lights up every time you walk in the room or even when you just say something. And last night, I saw how he looked displeased and perhaps even jealous when you were kissing Jean-Luc and then how he was more than happy to take your home… you know, far away from Jean-Luc" – Bonnie said seriously. "I swear to you, Care, it is the truth. I really think that he likes you back."

Caroline listened Bonnie's words carefully and with a full attention. Was Bonnie right? Was it really a mutual thing? Did he like her back? No, it can be – he likes Elle and he had said to her that himself.

"Bonnie…" – Caroline said with an obvious sadness in her voice, "he has a girlfriend – he has Elle."

"Caroline, I just said what I have noticed, and I think he likes you regardless Elle" – Bonnie said and squeezed lightly Caroline's left hand.

"Sweetie, sometimes, no matter if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend or if you are even married to someone, you can still like someone else, and never do anything about it" – Elena said. "Maybe this is the case with you and Klaus."

"Look, Care, we can't know what he is thinking but I'm sure he likes you too. Maybe not as much as you like him…." – Bonnie said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Bonnie" – she said and Bonnie slowly shifted in her chair.

"What I wanted to say is that maybe he doesn't like you as much as you do him, but he likes you, Caroline. He is not indifferent to you. Just remember how he always takes care of you…" – Bonnie said but Caroline interrupted her.

"He takes care of all his friends" – she said.

"God, Caroline, stop interrupting me!" – Bonnie shot a glare to Caroline who mumbled that she is sorry. "Now, where was I? Ah yes - just remember how he talks about you, with so much respect, to his own girlfriend when they are fighting because of you. And Care, even Elle noticed that he is not indifferent towards you and she only saw the pictures in the magazines" – Bonnie said and smiled.

"I think Bonnie is right, Caroline. I agree that he likes you but I also think that is he torn between of his feelings and obligations towards Elle and this attraction he has, or whatever it, is towards you" – Elena said and smiled to Caroline. Caroline bit her upper lip and crossed her arms. She didn't know should she tell them about the last night because she promised to Klaus but these were Elena and Bonnie, her best friends.

"He slept with me last night" – Caroline said and both Bonnie and Elena opened their mouth in surprise.

"Oh my God, Caroline!" – Bonnie said as she covered her mouth with her right hand and Elena just stared at Caroline.

"No, no, guys, we haven't had sex – we have just shared my bed. You know, we were just lying next to each other. And all I remember is that I had been scared, although I don't know why, and that I beg him not to leave me alone and he didn't. He stayed with me until I kind of fell asleep… with my head lying on his chest and he holding me in his arms" – Caroline said quickly and blushed. She looked at Bonnie and Elena who were happily smiling at her.

"And you are not believing Bonnie when she says that he likes you?" – Elena said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He said to me this morning that he actually wouldn't forgive himself for leaving me alone when I looked so scared" – she mumbled to Elena and Bonnie who exchanged a look.

"And you are worrying if he likes you, sweetie" – Bonnie said with a huge smile on her face. Caroline didn't know what to say. Maybe everything that Bonnie and Elena were saying was really a truth but she still couldn't understand why was he looking at her with so much frustration last night.

"But yesterday, when Elena had said that about Elijah and Katherine, he looked at me with so much anger in his eyes that I felt so miserable and I swear to you, I wanted to die. I felt so hurt and horrible just because of one stare of him. I felt so low and because of that I'm not so sure that he likes me" – Caroline said and leaned back on her chair. "And now Elle is coming to Berlin and … gosh, why is happening to me?"

"Because you are Caroline Forbes and you absolutely love being in the centre of all the attention, and the drama like is your second name" – Bonnie offered and both Elena and Caroline chuckled.

"That's true" – Caroline said. "I haven't had any drama in my life since Tyler…" – she talked but Bonnie interrupted her.

"And that was just six weeks ago" – she said and everybody laughed.

"Have you heard from him since we are in Europe?" – Elena asked.

"He send me a text but I haven't answered. I mean, we are friends and I should probably answer to him but I'm just not in the mood. And he only wrote that I should enjoy in this trip" – Caroline said and shrugged.

"Well you are truly enjoying in this trip, Care. You are with us, the best people you will ever know, and you are in Europe, and besides, you have a thing with the guy who could become the King of England one day" – Bonnie said and Caroline chuckled.

"Yes, if the thirty people, who are in front of his father and two brothers on the list, die" – Elena said and everybody laughed. But it was true, if you look at the things from this perspective – she really was in Europe with her best friends and she really had something going on with the guy who was a royalty. Caroline smiled at the thought of her becoming a possible Queen of England. She could totally rock that crown full of diamonds.

"Caroline, are you imagining yourself as the Queen of England?" – Elena asked and Bonnie started laughing.

"Yes, she totally does" – Bonnie said.

"I am so not" – Caroline said but both Elena and Bonnie kept laughing at her. Oh, why did she have to have friends that knew her so damn well?

"Look, Care, you can dream about it if you make me a lady-in-waiting, and Bonnie too" – Elena winked at her and they all started laughing once again.

* * *

**So, have did you like it? I hope some things are clearer now but I can't tell you everything immediately because that would be bad for the story. **

**So, what else? Yeah, I somehow love write the character of Bonnie even though I really hate her in the show but my Bonnie is a fun girl - like she was in the first couple of episodes of the season 1. **

**I want to apologize for writing out Stefan and Damon from this chapter but the girls needed some quality girl time, you know? And I think it is good that Bonnie and Elena know about Caroline's crush. **

**Yeah, some of you have asked where do I get my inspiration from? Well, I live in Europe so my biggest inspiration for this story is definitely Europe, as in my humble opinion, is the most beautiful continent in the world but them I am biased so... :D Yeah, a lot of things that you can read in this story have actually happened to me and I take a lot of inspiration from my own life and from my own experiences and things that have happened to me. All the feelings that Caroline has, were in one point mine. **

**In the end, if you have anything to say about the story or ask, please do in the reviews or in the form of the PM, and I'll try to answer you. And I'm so sorry that I can't communicate with the guest readers better - make an account, people! ;)**

**Okay, tell me what do you think, did you like it, hate it - whatever you want - REVIEW! ;)**


	8. I Close My Eyes And Count To Ten

**I am sorry for not being able to update sooner, but I have so much to do and I'm in my summer home at the moment so I've kind have been spending all of my time at the beach. Yeah, yeah - I know, what a terrible life I lead. ;) I wanted to update last night but then I started watching the opening of the Olympics and I just couldn't stop watching it - have you watched it? It was absolutely great! **

**Okay, our heroes our now on their third destination in the beautiful capital of Germany, Berlin. Berlin is definitely the favorite city of the young people in Europe, I guess. It has a lot of different things to see and the party scene is absolutely amazing and that is what attracts young people from all around the world, not just Europe, to come to Berlin. So, our lovely heroes are spending their first day in Berlin and yes, finally we will meet Miss Elle. **

**I want to thank you for all the reviews and PMs. Seriously, you are the best and you keep me so motivated that I can't even think about not finishing this story. You have asked me a couple of questions about myself and I'll answer to the two of them. First of all, I have to say that I am not a royalty but I have been blessed to see a lot of beautiful cities, hotels and restaurants, and that is everything I will say. ;) I will still hide a fact from what country I am but I think you will guess this pretty easily when our heroes visit my country. ;)**

**I do not own anything except the idea. **

**So, that's everything from me - I hope you will like the chapter 8.**

* * *

"And the air, and the sun, and the sky... everything is different in Berlin" – Damon has said as he walked out of their the Adlon Kempinski hotel that has been situated in the heart of the historic Berlin, in the street called Unter den Linden Strasse (Under the linden trees street), and also, once a part of the Eastern side of Berlin. Damon spread out his hands like he tried to reach up at the sky and turned around himself. "Can you not feel it? Gosh, people, I am so in love with Berlin that I could just stay here forever" - he said and started walking towards the famous Brandenburg Gate, the former gate of the city. "Don't you just feel the same?"

Caroline tried to follow Damon as she walked next to Elena and Bonnie. Trying to catch up with Damon was almost impossible for both the girls and the boys. Damon fell in love with the city when he first visited it, and that was two years ago. According to Damon, everything about Berlin was different because Berlin itself was just so much different than the rest of the cities in the world. It was the muse of the many artists, the welcoming home to the many people who came here in their search of the better life, the city of the great history, the city of all the good and all the evil.

Berlin was one of those cities which one either loves or hates - there is nothing in between when it comes to Berlin.

"Ich bin ein Berliner" – he said proudly as he has turned around, now facing Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, Stefan and Elena. Everybody laughed at him. Caroline secretly looked up at Klaus who has been now telling Elena a story about his and Damon's first trip to Berlin and. as she could read from Elena's face, the story has been quite amusing apparently. He smiled as he was talking and his cute dimples have simply shined on his face. His eyes were smiling too and he looked so beautiful wearing just a simple black pants, a grey henley shirt and his military jacket that he simply adored. Caroline sighed.

After the talk she had with Elena and Bonnie a couple of days ago in Paris, Caroline still wasn't sure what should she do or should she even do anything. Things were always complicated for her and now, as she grew older, things have got even more complicated and this whole thing with Klaus was the most complicated thing in her life. She liked him a lot and he, according to Bonnie, liked her back but even if that was a truth, he still has a girlfriend that will come to Berlin in just couple of hours and to whom he has bought a beautiful pair of diamond earrings in Cartier on their last day in Paris. Elena said that those earings must have been just a present based on a guilt Klaus felt because of the whole "sharing-bed" night with Caroline. Honestly, she couldn't stop thinking about that night and the morning after when they had a little talk and when he cupped her face with his hands and when one part of her had a feeling that he was about to kiss her. And that part would kiss him back and jump on him right there in the kitchen, but the other part of her, the rational one, was smarter and more responsible. That was the part that told her to leave.

"Caroline, are you hungry too?" – Klaus said to her as she jumped in surprise. She has been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him walking by her side. She looked at him and saw his face that was smiling to her so happily. He was probably happy because Elle is coming today. She sighed.

"Hungry? But we have just had our breakfast" – she said and looked in front of her only to find Bonnie and Elena carefully observing her whole interaction with Klaus with a smile. Bonnie winked at Caroline and Elena smiled. Caroline was so happy in that moment that she has finally told her best friends about Klaus. All the three of them spent the whole flight from Paris to Berlin, imagining how will Elle look like and is she really such a great person as Klaus had told Caroline.

"Exactly my point, love. But Elena and Bonnie are apparently extremely hungry" – he said and looked up at Elena and Bonnie who were nodding with their heads as a sign of agreement.

"But Klaus, as I have said" – Bonnie came to Klaus and Caroline, "Stefan and Damon will go with us and you and Caroline, as you two obviously aren't hungry can go to the Brandeburg Gate and we can all meet there or somewhere else in the city. There's no point of you going with us if you aren't hungry" – Bonnie said and crossed her arms.

"But why do I have to go? Stefan is going with you the two of you, and I'm so not hungry" – Damon said as he stood next to Bonnie and smirked at her.

"Because, you silly Damon Salvatore" – Elena said, "the three of us" – she pointed her finger at Stefan, Bonnie and herself, "have never been in Berlin and we could get lost and it wouldn't be nice to loose your brother, your future sister-in-law and your favorite Bon-Bon or would it, Damon?" – she looked at him with the cutest smile ever that has been also know as Elena Gilbert's "you-will-do-whatever-I-want-because-I'm-too-cute-to-say-no" smile. Damon rolled his eyes at her but threw his hands up in the air as the sign of defeat. Elena smiled wickedly because her smile once again did all the work.

"That works for me" – Klaus said and looked up at Caroline who was now staring at the two of her best friends. She was sure that the two of them have been up to something. Did they just pretend to be hungry so she could spent some time alone with Klaus?

"Sure, that it is okay with me too" – she said with a smile and they've parted. After a couple of seconds, as she walked down the Unter den Linden street towards the Brandenburg Gate with Klaus, Caroline's phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and saw a text from Elena.

_"Caroline, dear, you owe as two McSundae's because aren't we just the best friends ever? _

_Bonnie & Elena, xx"_

So they really had something to do with this whole thing. She has never thought that Elena and Bonnie could be so mischevious but what the hell? She definitely won't be the one who will complain about it. She smiled and looked up at Klaus who was looking in front of him with a smile covering his face.

* * *

"So, do you have any wishes to see something special in Berlin, Caroline? They are still not here and they are not calling us, so it would be stupid to just wait for them here under the sun" – Klaus politely asked as he was taking off his jacket while they were now standing in front of the great Brandenburg Gate, the spectacular and the magnificent mark of the German history.

Caroline smiled and carefully thought about his question. Did she want to see something special? Well, she wasn't so sure about it because she never knew much about Berlin except from the historical side, and she was more than certain that they will see every possible history sight because, after all, Damon's major is History.

"Well, I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?" – she said and he looked at her.

"Well, we could pass under the Gate and then go down the Strasse des 17. Juli and just walk through the Tiergarten, the beginning of the Western Berlin when the Berlin was divided. And Tiergarten is close to the Brandenburg Gate so we could easily go back to the others when they finally come here" – he said and smiled. Gosh, could he just stop smiling? He looked too good for his own good.

"What is a Tiergarten exactly? A garden?" – Caroline asked and he laughed.

"Well, it is a rather huge park actually, but if you translate the name to English it means an animal garden" – he politely replied never taking his eyes off her.

"So it is a huge park in the middle of the city just like a Hyde Park in London or Central Park in New York, right?" – she said and he nodded.

"Exactly that, love. It is gorgeous and you will enjoy, I assure you" – he said with a smile and started walking towards the beginning of the Tiergarten. Caroline couldn't do anything but to follow him.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were tangled deeply in a conversation, hidden under the shades of many trees around them, as they were walking through the gorgeous park of the Tiergarten. Caroline couldn't help but to admire both the Tiergarten and Klaus, once again. She liked to talk with him. He was always, or most of the time, so relaxed and he knew everything about almost every possible topic she could think of. She knew he had an amazing education because of attending Eton and now Oxford, and she knew that he speaks four languages: English, French, German and Spanish. She was simply amazed and she just couldn't stop admiring his intelligence because it was so mesmerazing and magical, and just that precise thing that've made him so perfect to Caroline.

"I'm not so fond of Lady Gaga or Pitbull, you know" – he said to her as they were now talking about their favorite music, "I'm more of a Beatles guy" – he said with a smile.

"Who's your favorite?" – she asked him.

"My favorite Beatle?" – he asked her and she nodded. She was sure he would pick somebody else than John Lennon but who would it will be, she had no clue. "Well, John Lennon is not, that's for sure" – he said and Caroline smiled. One point for her. "I'm not so big fan of ... well, I think I will go with George Harrison. What about you, love?"

"Well, first of all, I have always been more of a Rolling Stones girl" – she said and he lauged but motioned her to continue. She stopped walking and looked at him. "What, Klaus? Mick and Keith definitely rocked the sixties and seventies. And what the hell, they are still rocking it. And besides Mick was totally cute when he was young" – she said. He looked at her now with just a smile on his face. They were standing in the Tiergarten and looking at each other.

"I know, love" – he replied.

"Know what? That Mick was cute when he was young?" – she asked with a smile.

"I know that you are a Stones girl" – he simply said and started walking. She run towards him to catch up with his quick steps.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that, Klaus?" - she asked him and he looked at her.

"You have a lot of fire in yourself" – he said never taking his eyes of her. "You are passionate, you are strong, you are beautiful, you are full of light and you have that spark in your eyes that will never ever fade."

Caroline was looking at him not knowing what to say and how to react at his words. Sure, he gave her compliments before but this was more. This was something she didn't expect from anyone ... not even from her own parents. But there he was, looking at her, saying all those beautiful words so seriously. He had a little smile plastered on his lips but it wasn't a joking kind of a smile, and his eyes looked so kind. He meant every word he had just said to her and she was caught of guard not knowing what to do. She just walked by his side quietly thinking about his words and he remained quiet also until he suddenly stopped walking.

"And you know what? I bet that Keith or Mick would write to you a thousand songs if they knew you back then" – he said and she laughed, thanking him in her head for saying something, so that she couldn't be stuck in one of her rare speechless moments anymore. But she couldn't stop thinking did he really think that she was passionate and strong and full of light.

"You really think I'm all those things?" – she asked boldly and he nodded with a smile on his face. He looked at her and she saw how his eyes were going all over her face. He sighed, touched her right cheek and moved her hair behind her right ear. He looked at her now straight in her eyes.

"I think you are all of those things and even more, love" – he said, moved his hand from her and started walking faster. "Come, there is something I want to show you" – he shouted at her.

* * *

Caroline stood in front of the big gates in the middle of the Tiergarten or in the very end of it because she was absolutely sure she had no clue where she was and that she would be lost without Klaus.

"You are taking me to the ZOO?" – she said and he nodded with a huge smile. In that very moment, he looked like a little boy and Caroline couldn't help but to smile too. She liked those childish moments of his, when he would be happy as a little child because of something. His eyes sparkled with joy and happiness and he looked so beautiful in those moments.

"I'm taking you to the ZOO" – he happily said and went to buy two tickets.

* * *

"Klaus, I'm so not going in there" – she said stubbornly as they have stood in front of the reptiles house. Claroline had a huge fear of snakes ever since she could remember and she was so scared of them that she couldn't watch them on TV yelling every time she accidently saw them, and whenever she saw them in a newspapers, she threw the papers as far as she could from herself. She had this terrible feeling that they will become alive and that they will bit her or eat her or something else terrible. Her friends and parents were thinking that she was a crazy little creature but she just couldn't help herself. She remembered that when she was eleven years old, she actually went to the local ZOO with Elena, her younger brother Jeremy and Elena's parents and they saw a huge python that they could touch or hold. Jeremy, as the real show off at the time, even hold it, and Caroline, because she wanted to prove that she was just as brave as Elena was, touched it but it never helped her to overcome her fear.

"But I'm coming with you" – he said as he stood in front of the few steps that lead to the entrance of the reptiles house.

"No, I'm not going inside" – she said and moved a step back from him. He rolled his eyes at her but with a smile on his face.

"Caroline..." – he started but she stopped him.

"No, no and no. I'm so not going in there. I will wait for you until you come back" – she said and he slowly approached her.

"Caroline, I'll be with you and I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you" – he said and she looked at him with a still visible fear in her eyes.

"I'll stay with you and I'll never let go" – he asked and he offered her hand. "Do you trust me, love?"

Caroline looked at the sincerity in his eyes and she swallowed. Did she trust him? Above everything, she trusted him. Maybe not with her mind but her heart trusted him above everything and as she mentally kick herself once again because of her stupid heart, she accepted his hand. He squizzed it firmly and started walking into the home of the many reptiles never letting her hand from his own.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus walked around the reptile house and were looking at all the different kinds of crocodiles, lizards and snakes and somehow, she didn't feel so scared. She kind of enjoyed it, and her hand being held by a certain man that got more and more place in her heart with every day, certainly helped.

"How come you love so much the ZOO?" – she asked him and he, still holding her hand in his as he had promised, smiled as he stood in front of the large iguana.

"Whenever we went to some city, Mary, our nanny, took me and my siblings to the ZOO. Finn and I loved it so much that we could stay here for hours and Berlin's ZOO, is one of my favorite ones in the whole world. I feel good here and being here takes me to that simpler times when I had no worries on my mind" – he said and she smiled.

"You can let me go now" – she said and took out her hand from his. He looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure, love?" – he asked her and she nodded.

"I am. I feel safe and I'm sure nothing will happen to me" – she said and walked towards the cobra terrarium. Klaus chuckled and followed her never taking his eyes off her.

* * *

"Klaus, I can't see where this one is. It should be a big yellow one and it is to been seen absolutely nowhere" – Caroline shouted at Klaus who was a few metres away from her watching a huge python sleeping. She couldn't believe that she has actually been able to walk all by herself around the terrariums full of reptiles that could kill her in a second. She looked at him and couldn't believe how safe she felt with him. The only other man she would go inside the house full of reptiles was her Dad. She remembered how once Tyler tried to convince her to go inside the reptiles house in their local ZOO with him, but she refused because she was certain that Tyler would totally forget about her fear and talk about everything that snakes could do to a person and... ugh, she couldn't even think about it. And now, she was here with Klaus, in one of the largest ZOO's in the world, in the house full of monsters and she wasn't scared at all.

"Klaus, I seriously can't s..." – she started but then started yelling and running as fastest as she could towards the exit door. As she was searching for the big yellow snake, the snake slowly glided in front of her lowering from the ceiling and on the glass just in front of Caroline's face. Caroline run as fastest as she could and didn't stop until she was out of the house of the monsters. She breathed heavily. Klaus ran to her and as he saw her being in a complete shock and with a face full of fear, he hugged her tightly.

"What happened, Caroline?" – he asked her with an obvious worry in his voce as he was still hugging her. She leaned her head on his chest and was now listening to the beats of his heart that were slowly helping her to calm herself down. She couldn't believe he was hugging her and comforting her in the middle of the Berlin, on a such public place, and she couldn't help herself to wish that they never part. She couldn't believe how he makes her feel when she is near him and she closed her eyes and counted to ten so she could be sure that she wasn't in some kind of a dream.

"Caroline, are you alright?" – he asked her while slowly lifting her chin up with his right hand as his left hand was still lying on her back. She looked at him and smiled as soon as she saw his face. She almost forgot about the whole snake incident when she saw his smile.

"I am, I am... I just got little scared when that monster... ugh, I can't even think about it" – she said and he smiled at her, his face relaxing when he saw that she is okay.

"Come, love, let's leave those horrible monsters behind us and get you a big double chocolate ice-cream, what do you say?" – he said to her as she smiled as soon as she heard the word ice-cream. They walked leaving the reptiles behind them and with Klaus's hand still around her shoulders.

* * *

They sat on the bench in front of the cage with lions and they slowly ate their ice-cream as they were both mesmerized with the beautiful and yet so powerful animals. Caroline always felt a huge love and respect towards the wild cats even though she wasn't fond of the house cats. But lions, tigers and pumas always had her intention and one part of her dreamed about having a cute house in Kenya, just like Meryl Streep has in one of Caroline's favorite movies "Out of Africa", and being surrounded by lions, giraffes and elephants.

"What are you thinking about, love?" – Klaus asked her as he sat next to her with his hand resting on Caroline's shoulder. He never let go his arm off her shoulder and she didn't mind it or did she feel weird. To be completely honest, she felt like it was the most natural thing ever and she actually, didn't even notice that he kept his arm around her all this time. It was as his arm has always been a part of her shoulders.

"About living in Kenya and about lions. Don't you just love them?" – she asked never taking her eyes off the lion who had just stretched in front of the two of them as if he was trying to show them all of his strength and beauty. There was no coincidence that lion was the king of the jungle because he looked so powerful, wise and beautiful and he would need only a second to protect his loved ones.

"A little lioness, aren't you?" – he asked her with a smirk. She looked at him and laughed.

"Why do you say that?" – she asked and he shrugged as he looked in front of himself carefully observing the lions in the cage.

"You are beautiful, strong and as I've had said before, you have so much fire in yourself just like the lionesses have, and above all, you are as brave as they are" – he said to her and she smiled at him while blushing. But all of a sudden, Klaus jumped from his seat looking around himself and Caroline looked at him completely confused.

"Come, we have to go" – he said and motioned her to go as he started walking away.

"Klaus, what's happening?" – she asked still not knowing what was going on.

"Paparazzi – that's what happening. I'm pretty sure one paparazzo took a couple of pictures of us and I wouldn't be surprised if he has been following us this whole time. I can never ever have some peace" – he said as Caroline nodded and then her phone rang. Caroline opened it never leaving her eyes from Klaus who was now somehow angered.

"Hello?" – she answered not even knowing who was on the other side.

"_Have you enjoyed in your time with Klaus?_" – Elena said.

"Uhm, yes. Listen, where are you?" – Caroline asked not wanting to talk about Klaus in front of Klaus.

"_We are in the centre of the Tiergarten_" – Elena said.

"We'll be there in couple of minutes" – Caroline said and hang up.

"Elena says they are in the centre of the Tiergarten" – she said to Klaus and he nodded as he started walking in front of her. Caroline shrugged and frowned a little bit as the Klaus's mood has obviously changed.

* * *

"There you are" – Bonnie ran to Caroline and hugged her.

"We are so sorry for not calling you but we kind of have waited too long for the food to come and than we couldn't move because we simply ate too much" – Elena offered and Bonnie smiled.

"And I spent the first day in Berlin watching those two eat" – Damon smirked and looked up at Klaus who looked really serious. "What's with you, Klaus?"

"Paparazzi" – he said and looked at his watch. "Look, it is 3:34pm and I have to go to pick up Elle" – he said and looked at Caroline, "at the airport at 5:00pm so I have to leave you."

When Caroline heard the name he had just said, she felt like she was woken up from the most beautiful dream she ever had and was now back in the terrible and cruel reality. By spending her whole day with Klaus, she completely forgot about the little fact that his girlfriend Elle, that didn't like Caroline at all, is coming to Berlin this afternoon. His girlfriend that will now have every right to be hugged and held by him, every right to be called "love", every right to be protected by him and every right to share a bed with him. Today, finally, she will meet the infamous Elle.

"Sure, mate, just go ahead. And Klaus, yeah, what about later? What's the plan?" – Damon asked him as Klaus looked at Caroline once again but now breaking his gaze to look at Damon.

"Let's just meet at the Lorenz Adlon, the restaurant of our hotel, at 9:00pm" – he said.

"Oh, I get it, mate. You need some Elle time in bed, right?" – Damon said and laughed at Klaus who just shrugged and looked at Caroline again. With one last look at her, he was gone.

* * *

"So, how did it go, Care?" – Bonnie asked as she made sure that Klaus was too far away to hear them. Caroline looked up at Bonnie not knowing why would she ask her that already when Damon and Stefan stood next to them.

"What?" – she tried to pretend that she doesn't have any idea about what Bonnie was talking.

"Oh, don't worry, Blondie, we know" – Damon said with a smirk.

"Elena! Bonnie! God, why did I even told you anything? Gosh" - Caroline said as she could feel how the anger inside of her was growing.

"Caroline, they aren't stupid and besides, I had to tell Stefan so he could play along and Damon figured it out by himself" – Elena tried to explain to Caroline who was standing with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Yeah, having a second breakfast was a little bit odd for the two of them" – Damon offered as he tried to get Caroline to calm down but it was unessuccesful.

"I can't believe you! Now everyone will know and he will know and... I don't want him to know. I just don't" – Caroline said and sat on the bench that was behind her.

"Look, Care, it's okay for us to know. We want you to be happy and we think" – Stefan said as he looked at Elena, Bonnie and Damon, "that you could be happy with Klaus."

"Blondie, I know my best friend and I can assure you, that even though he may be not aware of it or he is just hiding it to well, he likes you back" – Damon said as he sat next to Caroline. Caroline looked up at Damon who was smiling at her.

"You think?" – she asked him and he nodded.

"I know him, Care. I know him really good and one part of him is enchanted by you and the other part, unfortunately, is having feelings for Elle and I think that he is lost and doesn't know what should he do. He is a good guy and even though he is in a lot of ways like me, he is already a man I will probably never be" – Damon said and Caroline smiled.

"So, what should I do, Damon?" – she asked wanting of Damon to make her a map of the battlefield with every move she should make to conquer Elle and to be with Klaus.

"Blondie, as much as I love you and want you to end up with my best friend because you really do look good together, that's a path you have to find out by yourself. If you really want him to be yours, you have to find a way by your own" – he said and stood up.

"We are by your side, sweetie, and we are all cheering for you" – Elena said and hugged Caroline. Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she heard Elena's words... her friends were by her side and they were cheering for her. Her friends, and even Damon, wanted to see her with Klaus.

"Thank you, guys" – she said with a smile and they all smiled back as they were now all being tangled in a group hug. After a couple of seconds, Damon broke it off and coughed. Everybody looked at him.

"Well, after this whole Blondie and Klaus thing is settled, I think we should go out and check out the Bundestag, the German Parliament building. After all, we are in Berlin, aren't we?" – he said and everybody laughed.

* * *

It was 08:23pm and Caroline was kneeling in front of her suitcases not sure what should she wear for the dinner. It had to be something sophisticated and beautiful and yet sexy and daring. But she was becoming more and more desperate because as more as she tried to find something like that in her suitcases, she was sure that she didn't own a piece of clothes like that. Sure, she could wear this green dress with a huge cleavage but it didn't look tasteful enough and she didn't want to look tacky in front of the perfect Miss Elle. God, Elle. Who knows what will she wear – probably something sophisticated and beautiful and yet sexy and daring... in other words something perfect and exactly something that Caroline wanted to wear. Caroline tried to imagine how Elle looked like and all could she think of was a mix of Cruella de Ville and Maleficient. Caroline sighed – no matter how she tried to imagine Elle as something terrible, she has been perfectly aware of the fact that Elle was the girl who managed to tied up Klaus in a serious relationship. She was the girl that he is slowly falling in love with, and Caroline will tonight finally get to meet her.

"Why are you kneeling in front of those suitcases" – Bonnie asked Caroline as she stepped out of the bathroom with the white towel wrapperd around her body, "and why is our room such a mess?"

"I don't have anything to wear, Bonnie. I've looked through all of my clothes and I just don't have anything good enough to wear and Elle will probably wear something great and she will look like Cruella de Ville on her best day or something" – she said as she threw herself on her bed.

"What?" – Bonnie said as she started laughing at Caroline. "Did you just say Cruella de Ville?"

"Yes" – Caroline shouted, "I don't have any idea how she looks like so to me she is a mix of Cruella de Ville and Maleficient" – Caroline said and they both started laughing. "Do you think she is pretty, Bonnie?" – Caroline asked Bonnie, who was now sitting next to her.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I am sure that even if she is pretty, you are ten times prettier than she is" – Bonnie offered. "And, speaking about pretty, Elena, Stefan, Damon and I've bought you something today" – Bonnie said as she stood up and opened a closet from which she has pulled out a big black bag on a hanger.

"What is this?" – Caroline asked watching carefully every movement of Bonnie who was now opening the black bag and pulling out the most beautiful dress Caroline has ever seen. It was an ice-blue short dress designed by Elie Saab with the details that looked so feminine, and with a sheer fabric on the top that added just the right touch of the sexiness to the dress. On the waist it had a little silver silk fabric that was something like a belt but much more softer and classier. Caroline was speechless because of the beauty of the dress. It was just what Caroline had in her mind - the dress was sophisticated and beautiful and yet sexy and daring.

"Do you like it?" – Bonnie asked.

"Do I like it? Bonnie, I'm in love with it. It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen and..." – Caroline said as she stood in front of the Bonnie and now was looking at the dress. She still couldn't believe that Elena and Bonnie found something so beautiful for her. "But Bonnie, how, when? I don't get it how have you been able and when you had time to find such a beautiful dress."

"Well, we actually didn't have our second breakfast today so we went to do some shopping and the best place to not be accidentely discovered by you and Klaus, was a Kurfurstendamm street, the most famous shopping street in Berlin, that is full of the shops with the designer clothes like Gucci, YSL, Chanel, Prada, Burberry... oh, we have to go there again one day, Caroline, so you could see it with your own eyes" – Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie, this is the dress by Elie Saab, oh my God. How much did you pay it? Because it is probably too expensive and we can not afford something like..." – Caroline started talking but Bonnie cut her off.

"Stefan and Damon paid for the dress" – Bonnie said and Caroline looked at her in a surprise.

"What? But when did you bring it to the hotel because when we met today you haven't had any big black bags with you."

"Oh, that. Well, the store send it back to the hotel so we could hide it from you... And Care, as we have told you earlier, we are on your side and we are cheering for you, sweetie. We want you to be the most beautiful girl tonight and with that dress, you will. Trust me."

"I can't believe you, guys. I have to call Stefan and Damon to thank them because this is just too much" – she said and Bonnie smiled.

"You will thank them later when they see how beautiful you look like wearing it" – Bonnie said and Caroline hugged her.

"Thank you so much for everything, Bonnie" – she said and kissed the little dark skinned girl on the both her cheeks.

* * *

"Caroline, oh my God, you look so beautiful" – Elena practically yelled as she run to Caroline who stepped out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful Elie Saab dress that fitted her perfectly. Caroline wore her hear in a bun with just a few locks falling on the both sides of her face. Her make-up looked flawless and Caroline looked like a true Greek godess. She looked up and saw her friends waiting for her – Elena, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie were all in her and Bonnie's room, and were patiently waiting for her to come out of the bathroom wearing her new dress.

"Caroline, you look simply breath-taking" – Damon said as he approached her and hugged her. She smiled.

"Damon, Stefan, I want to thank you for the dress. It is something that I don't deserve and I..." – she started talking but Stefan cut her off.

"Caroline, you are our girl, our friend and all in all, an amazing human being, and if someone deserves that dress, then that is most definitely you" – Stefan said and winked at her.

"Besides, you will pay us back in a couple of years when we will need to borrow that Paris's penthouse from Klaus and you" – Damon said and everybody laughed.

"Are we ready to go? It's 08:56pm" – Bonnie said and in that time Caroline phone rang. She looked at the display and saw that her Mom was calling her.

"Guys, you go. My Mom is calling me and I'll come to the lobby as soon as I'm done, okay?" – she smiled to her friends.

"Say hi to my favorite sherrif in the USA" – Damon said as he closed the door of her room.

* * *

When Caroline came to the lobby of the Adlon-Kempinski Hotel, it was already 9:14pm. She looked around herself and noticed that her friends weren't here so they have probably went to the restaurant. She walked slowly towards the restaurant but she was so lost in her thoughts and so nervous because she will finally meet Klaus's girlfirend that she didn't even notice how every single person, that was in the lobby at the time, turned around their head to observe Caroline better. She hasn't even noticed how a little girl took out of her phone and took a photo of Caroline with it, as she whispered to her mother if that woman was a real princess. Caroline hasn't noticed how the waiter in the hotel's bar almost smashed all the glasses around him or even how a husband almost got a slap from his wife because he couldn't take his eyes off Caroline.

When she entered into the restaurant, once again she didn't notice how every single head turned to see her - this true star, this beauty that shine tonight so bright in the hotel Adlon-Kempinski.

"Miss, are you in the company of Mr. Mikaelson?" – an older man, probably a restaurant manager, asked her. Caroline nodded and without a question followed the man towards the biggest window of the restaurant that had a view of the Brandenburg Gate. Just in front of the window was a table that has been filled with a group of young people.

"Mr. Mikaelson, the young lady has finally arrived" – the man said to the Klaus who slowly turned his head so he could greet Caroline. But the words never left his mouth because all he could do was to stare at this beautiful young woman that was standing in front of him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She looked completely breath-taking and she certainly took his breath away.

"Caroline, dear, you've made it" – Damon said with a smile and broke the silence as Klaus tried to collect himself.

"Yes, Caroline, you are here at last" – Klaus mumbled still quite confused and never taking his eyes of Caroline while the young blonde woman next to his right side coughed. He suddennly woke up from the trance he has been in and looked at the young blonde next to his side.

"Caroline, meet Elle, my girlfriend" – Klaus said while the eyes of the whole table have been glued now at the two blonde girls that were each standing on one of Klaus's side.

* * *

**So, what do you say? We kinda have meet Elle but not really, have we? Well, the next chapter will be all about her. I wanted to give Klaus and Caroline a one day without her in this chapter and I think that was a good idea. It's just that something has to make his decision in the end even harder and what the better why of achieving this than to spend a day with Caroline? **

**I hope you liked how the whole gang is cheering for Caroline to be with Klaus, and even Damon who is like his best friend and who knows Elle. ;)**

**Well, yeah, I have to go to the beach now and you can tell me what do you think, how do you feel about our heroes and whatever else you want. :) **


	9. Dancing On My Own

**Hello, guys! First of all, I am truly sorry because of not updating so soon - I've spent some of my holidays in Germany too actually, to be honest, and now I'm back at my holiday home and I'm spending a lot of time at the beach trying to enjoy in the sun and the sea, of course. I hope you accept my apologies. ;)**

**This is the ninth chapter and even though I wasn't quite sure how to and what to write in it, I managed to finish it and I am quite proud at myself, I have to admit. Our heroes are still in Berlin obviously and today is the day when we are finally meeting Elle, who is portrayed by Emily VanCamp (appropriate right?), and I hope you will like this chapter. It's quite a long one; I think it is actually the longest one so there is a lot to read.**

**What else? Oh yeah, thank you for all the reviews and being not so mean because of the lack of the updates. **

**I don't own anything except the idea and ... the idea.**

**Hope you will enjoy in the chapter and I'm looking forward to read your thoughts.**

**Thank you and once again, sorry for not being here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When she entered into the restaurant, once again she didn't notice how every single head turned to see her, this true star, this beauty that shine tonight in the hotel Adlon-Kempinski.

"Miss, are you in the company of Mr. Mikaelson?" – an older man, probably a restaurant manager, asked her. Caroline nodded and without a question followed the man towards the biggest window of the restaurant that had a view of the Brandenburg Gate. Just in front of the window was a table that has been filled with a group of young people.

"Mr. Mikaelson, the young lady has finally arrived" – the man said to the Klaus who slowly turned his head so he could greet Caroline. But the words never left his mouth because all he could was to stare at this beautiful young woman that was standing in front of him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Caroline, you've made it" – Damon said with a smile and broke the silence as Klaus tried to collect himself.

"Yes, Caroline, you are here at last" – Klaus mumbled still quite confused and never taking his eyes of Caroline while the young blonde woman next to his right side coughed. He suddennly woke up from the trance he has been in and looked at the young blonde next to his side.

"Caroline, meet Elle, my girlfriend" – Klaus said while the eyes of the whole table have been glued now at the two blonde girls that both were standing on one of Klaus's side.

Caroline was looking at the blonde girl that stood at the Klaus's right side and had a smile all over her face but whose brown eyes were cold as ice or at least Caroline thought so.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline. I've heard so much about you" – the girl said and looked at Klaus who was looking carefully at the both girls, "and now I am finally meeting you after all this time" - Elle said as she gently touched Klaus's right hand as if she wanted to show Caroline that he is hers. Caroline swallowed and smiled.

"Likewise, Elle" – Caroline said and went to sit next to Bonnie who carefully observed the encounter of the two girls just as everybody else at the table did.

Caroline sat and instantly felt the eyes of her friends on her and she simply smiled as if everything was perfect when in fact nothing was perfect. Not even okay because Elle was here, sitting next to Klaus and smiling at him and looking at him and… in the end, she was his girlfriend. She was the girl who had every right to think about him, to hope about being with him, to kiss him, to love him in the night.

"So, Elle" – Elena started as she poured herself a glass of water, "before Caroline came, we were talking about how the two of you have met." Elle looked at Klaus who was looking in front of him as if the others had not surrounded him. He looked like he was lost in his own little world and in his own thoughts. Elle coughed and he looked at her and put a smile on his face but his smile never reached his eyes. Elle smiled at him and looked at Elena.

"Elena, as I've told you before our dear Caroline joined us," – she said and looked at Caroline who nervously smiled back, "we have met each other through our mutual friend Georgia in one of many pubs in Oxford and before we started dating officially, we hang a lot so we have been friends first and then we became a couple. It was quite a journey but in the end, it was worth it, trust me. And here we are now, dating almost for four months. You know, Elena, I am a huge believer that the most beautiful love stories start out of a friendship. Don't you agree, honey?" – Elle asked Klaus and he nodded.

"Absolutely, love" – he said and she smiled. Caroline looked at the two of them and felt like she shouldn't be here and look at the guy, whom she liked a lot, interacting with his girlfriend. But, as she remembered, for the next two weeks, she will witness a lot of Elle and Klaus's love, as Elle will stay with them. As the others continued to speak about love and all those silly things that have made Caroline currently want to vomit, she couldn't help to herself but to observe Elle or Eleanor Thompson if you want to be exact. Elle was a simple but yet a quite pretty girl who had big brown eyes and a beautiful blonde hair and she was now wearing a simple little black dress that had a lace sleeves. On her ears she was wearing a diamond earrings by Cartier that Klaus bought her in Paris. And even though Elle was not a girl that Caroline would consider as a beautiful one, she had the most beautiful smile Caroline has ever seen. It was as she enchanted people with her smile because it was so warm and she could see that Klaus probably fell in love with Elle because of her smile.

"So, Caroline, I don't know so much about you" – Elle said and Caroline smiled as she nervously took a sip of her red wine, "except from the newspapers obviously…" – Elle said but Klaus interrupted.

"Elle, love, don't you remember what…" – he said but she just put a finger over his mouth and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, honey. I perfectly remember everything we have talked about, Klaus" – she said never taking her eyes off Caroline who felt how she would faint with any second, "but that is the truth. I don't know a thing about Caroline except how every media in Europe thinks that she is dating my boyfriend and as I know that that is not the truth, in the end I really don't know anything" – she said and finally looked at Klaus who intensely watched Elle's every move and in some way, he looked frightened of every possible word she may say.

"So, Caroline, who's the girl behind the face in the tabloids? Who's the young American beauty who apparently intrigued the most wanted bachelor in the UK?" – Elle said and Caroline swallowed because what could she say? Could she say that she is a girl who actually really likes her boyfriend and secretly hopes that everything in tabloids was a truth? That she is a girl that enjoys being with her boyfriend and likes every little thing about him and on him?

"Elle, first of all, I am so sorry because of all that rubbish in the media. I assure you, Klaus and I are just good friends" - Caroline said as she looked at Klaus who looked at her without any emotions on his face, "and he hasn't been anything more than just a good host to my friends and me" – Caroline said as she wished desperately that Elle believed her. Elle just smiled at her while Klaus still stared at Caroline intensely.

"Oh, Caroline, that wasn't the question but thank you for your apology or whatever it was. Now, tell me something about yourself – I want to meet you, get to know you" – Elle said and smiled. Caroline sighed and looked at others at the table. Klaus was still looking at her; Damon was exchanging weird looks with Bonnie and Elena while Stefan, as he was always the polite guy, smiled at her and Elle.

"Well, honestly, there is not so much to say about me, Elle, or my life, because there is nothing interesting in it or nothing that would interest you, I am afraid. I am really boring girl, you know" – Caroline said with a smile but Elle cut her off.

"Now, Caroline, I am sure that is not true. You may be surprised but I am quite interested about your life" – she said and smiled at Caroline who nodded and looked at Elena who motioned her to continue.

"Well, if that is the case, Elle, I'll be a freshman this fall in Brown University and I'm still not sure what to study but perhaps History of Art and then later, perhaps Architecture" – she said.

"Architecture? When that came in the picture?" – Klaus, vividly intrigued, asked Caroline and she just shrugged.

"I am not sure but I think Europe and all its architecture has something to do with it. I completely fell in love with Europe and actually, I wouldn't mind to come to study architecture here one day and live here for the rest of my life" – she said and everybody looked at her. Caroline, to be honest, wasn't really sure when she started thinking about studying Architecture and she wasn't even sure why did she say she wouldn't mind to live one day in Europe but every part of her body suddenly knew that it was the truth. She wanted to be an architect and she wanted to live in Europe one day. She didn't know where exactly but she loved every city she has ever been to – London, Paris, Berlin – she was completely smitten by Europe and its beauty.

"I think you would be a great architect, Caroline. You have that spark in your eyes and a natural curiosity about people and things" – Klaus said and Caroline smiled before she quickly removed her glaze from his face and looked at Elena who sat in front of her with a huge grin on her face.

"I am quite sure you will be successful in turning your dreams into a reality, Caroline. But are you sure that you can leave the States and come here and live forever here? Even Damon isn't so sure about living in Europe and he has been studying here for ages now" – Elle said and smiled before she turned her head to Klaus and whispered something in his right ear. Whatever she said to him, it made Klaus grin. Caroline swallowed and took her wine and drank everything that was in her glass.

"Elle, sweetie, that's because I still don't know do I love more American or European girls but there is also a bit of problem because I also have this thing for South American girls. And I also like Australian girls" – Damon said and everybody laughed.

"Mate, you love every possible human being that is of a female gender" – Klaus said and once again everybody laughed. Caroline was so grateful in that moment to Damon and Klaus because she was hoping that Elle forget about her questions that made Caroline felt as if she was questioned by FBI or CSI. But unfortunately, Elle didn't forget.

"So, are you sure that you can leave the States, Caroline" – Elle said.

"I believe that no one of us can't be really sure about anything, Elle, but I do have a strong desire to come live here and to also study here" – Caroline said and thought immediately how she also has a strong desire to be with Elle's boyfriend, "and why shouldn't I try to achieve that? I can always go back to the States" – Caroline said and Damon grinned at her and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena followed his example. She looked at Klaus who was smiling at her and as they looked at each other, he winked at her. Fortunately for Caroline, and Klaus too, Elle didn't notice anything.

"That's is truth, Care, you can always come back to us but I believe that you will have a good time in Europe. And perhaps, it will be even better than now" – Bonnie said and smiled widely at Caroline. Caroline knew that Bonnie meant that Caroline perhaps would end up with Klaus, so she would have a time of her life. Caroline grinned back at her best friend.

"Elle, what about you? What are your plans after Oxford? Do you plan to teach after it or do something else?" – Stefan asked Elle so Caroline finally had been saved from Elle the Inspector.

"I think I'll probably go to a Law School but that is still to be seen, Stefan. But I wouldn't mind to be a professor at Oxford. I have quite good grades so..." – she said but Damon interrupted.

"Oh, don't be modest, Elle, you are like the best in your generation" – he said and rolled his eyes. Elle just smiled and nodded.

"Well, you are right but maybe that isn't enough for Oxford, Damon. We will see what will I do after I graduate - I still have some time" – she said and in that moment the waiter came carrying their food.

* * *

When the dinner was finished and their desert was taken away as they had completely emptied their plates because the chocolate cake with the strawberries was simply divine, they stayed for a while sitting at the table and enjoying in a little chit chat.

"So, what is next? I have to admit that I'm still not tired and I am quite curious about nightlife in Berlin because Damon here couldn't stop talking about it all day" – Bonnie said and everybody laughed because that was the truth. Damon was completely in love with Berlin and he didn't try to hide it.

"Bon-Bon, it is the best clubbing city in Europe, for God sake. You can party here all day and all night. Seriously, some people are coming home from the party at 6:00am and others are going to some party. So, how is possible to be not in love with Berlin?" – Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"That is quite true. And I myself definitely couldn't end the night without seeing some of the clubs. And as this is the first night in Berlin, I think we should go to Asphalt first because it's quite appropriate… or actually, we are quite appropriate dressed for it and the next few days we should check the techno scene" – Klaus said and smiled to everyone as they agreed with his words.

"And is Asphalt an exclusive club or?" – Elena asked Klaus who nodded.

"Well, it is quite exclusive but it is also similar to many clubs of New York and it has a certain American vibe so I am sure you will like it and for techno clubs we are just, I am afraid, over dressed tonight" – Klaus said and Damon nodded.

"That's sure but tomorrow we are so hitting techno scene. Can't wait to see all those crazy German girls gone wild" – Damon said as everybody laughed at him.

"Klaus, honey, I am actually quite tired to go to a club tonight" – Elle suddenly said and everybody looked at her and Klaus, who also looked at her surprised.

"But love, this is Berlin and you have to experience it and you shouldn't definitely spend your first night here in bed" – he said to her as he caressed her right cheek. He looked at her with an obvious admiration that made Caroline quite sick.

"But I wouldn't be alone in the bed, would I?" – Elle said with a smirk that made Klaus smile but in same time he looked at her with a weird expression all over his face.

"Elle, I have to go out because I am a host, and I wouldn't be okay if I left my guests alone" – he said with a smile and she just shook her head.

"Damon can show them everything and he can take care of them. Right, Damon?" – she said to Damon who suddenly became quite interested with a glass in front of him. Caroline looked at others at the table and she understood that nobody wanted to be caught in the discussion between Elle and Klaus.

"No, Elle, he can't. They are my guests and I am obligated to show them around because leaving them alone is a sign of a disrespect towards them, and besides, that is an honorable thing to do. So, love, I am going out and if you want to go with us, you can but if you are too tired to go, don't expect of me to stay with you" – he said and stood up. Elle just looked at him surprised and turned her obviously furious face away from Klaus. "Now, I am going to men room and when I return back, I expect of everyone to tell me what would we do and" – he looked at Elle, "to tell me if everyone is going to Asphalt" – he said and with that he was gone.

The table was left in a pure silence because everyone was afraid to tell anything and nobody was crazy enough to be the first one. Caroline couldn't believe that she has just witnessed the first fight between Elle and Klaus. She didn't know what to think because she knew that fights were a normal part of any relationship but she was also a bit surprised that Elle wanted to go back to the hotel room and leave everyone. It was such a rude and disrespectful move.

"So, Elle, what it will be?" – Damon suddenly asked and everybody looked at him surprised. "Going out or staying in a hotel room watching Titanic and eating junk?" – he said and Elle looked at him obviously furious. Caroline thought that Elle would attack Damon because of the madness in her eyes but instead she just laughed.

"Always so funny, Damon Salvatore. Well, if you put it that way, I believe being in a club is way better than spend the night watching Leo and Kate" – she said and Damon nodded.

"I knew that there was something I liked about you, Elle" – Damon said and Elle laughed.

"Oh shut up, Damon" – she said and he laughed. In that moment, Klaus came back.

"So, have you decided?" – he asked everyone but looked only at Elle who smiled at him. She stood up and hugged him.

"I am sorry for my behavior, honey. It was completely rude and I have to apologize to our new friends" – she said and Klaus kissed her on her forehead. In that very moment, Caroline felt how her stomach turned around. Klaus and Elle looked so happy and in love in that very moment, and Caroline was completely angry at herself for even thinking that she could make him fall in love with her. He was looking at Elle, who has been now apologizing to everyone, with so much love and admiration and Caroline knew that Klaus and she as an item will never even happen.

* * *

Caroline was standing near the bar with a Martini in her hands as she slowly danced to the music, which was blasting from the speakers all around the place, with Bonnie on her right side. Both girls were all alone as Damon was currently hooking up with some German girl that looked better than any supermodel in a fashion world. Stefan and Elena were God knows where and to be honest, Caroline didn't want to know where were they and what were they doing. She loved them as a couple, but as she considered both of them as her brother and sister, some things were just too much for Caroline to think about. But she couldn't stop thinking about another couple, about Elle and Klaus. They were dancing together in the middle of the dance floor and Caroline couldn't help herself but to stare. Klaus was kissing Elle all over the place and she couldn't help but to wish that he stopped kissing Elle and noticed her, standing here, almost in the corner, dancing on her own. She was so near him and yet so far away. She sighed.

"I need another drink" – Caroline said as she was now twirling an empty glass between her fingers. "Bonnie, do you want something?" – she asked Bonnie who just shook her head as she was dancing in her own little bubble. Great, even Bonnie was having fun and Caroline was here moping – she needed alcohol and a lot of it tonight. She went to the bar and gasped at the sight of the line for the drinks in front of the bar but she hadn't much choice except to stand in line and to pray that the barmen were fast.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" – Caroline heard a man's voice whispering in her left ear and she looked at him annoyed but as soon as she saw the man's face, her face softened a little bit because the guy that was standing next to her was gorgeous. No, wait, he was beyond gorgeous – he looked like no one should be allowed to look like. He was taller than she and his body looked amazing even when the clothes covered it. He had the short brown hair and most amazing green eyes Caroline has ever seen. And his lips were so full and had such a perfect dark pink color that she couldn't help herself but to bit her upper lip. He looked amazing – simply amazing. As she was carefully observing his face, he was smiling at her never taking his eyes off her. Caroline was speechless. "It's such a shame, really, that a girl that looks like you is standing here all alone waiting to buy herself a drink" – he said and Caroline smiled.

"I'm Caroline, nice to meet you…?" – she said and he smiled.

"Oh, a fellow American" – he smiled and she laughed as she nodded. "Nice to meet you, Caroline. My name is Dean Winchester" – he said. "What will you drink, Caroline with no surname?" – he winked at her and she laughed.

"Caroline Forbes will drink a straight vodka, thank you. And make it a double one, Dean Winchester" – she said and he looked at her surprised.

"Look at her, Miss Forbes is drinking like a true grown up" – he said with a smile and she smiled back at him. "Go back to your friend and I'll be back quickly with your drink and, don't worry, I won't put anything in it" – he quickly added as he saw Caroline's uncertain look in her eyes. "Don't be afraid" – he said and approached the bar as Caroline sighed with a smile and returned to Bonnie who has still been dancing to the music.

"Where's your drink, Care?" – she asked and Caroline smiled.

"It will get here soon" – Caroline said mischievously and Bonnie laughed.

"So, how are you holding up, sweetie?" – Bonnie asked as she looked at Klaus and Elle who were still kissing all over the dance floor and ignored pretty much everyone around them. Caroline sighed and looked at Bonnie.

"Honestly? One part of me is sad and the other part knows that is a reality, you know. I knew he had a girlfriend and I was just deceiving myself. Now, it is over and look at them, they really like each other, Bonnie. Who am I to stand between the two of them?" – she said with an obvious sadness in her voice.

"Care, I now that this doesn't mean so much when we are standing here and looking at him with his girlfriend, but I am still pretty certain that he likes you back and Elena agrees with me, and Stefan and Damon too, sweetie. It's just that he is maybe not aware of his feelings and now, with Elle being here, he is not certain what should he do or should he do anything at all" – Bonnie said and Caroline laughed.

"Look, Bonnie, maybe he likes me, maybe not, but seeing them dancing like this and kissing, that is really not important anymore. He has Elle and I should start to consider him as a friend. Nothing more" – she said and looked at Elle and Klaus who were now laughing like crazy to something that was funny only to them as no one else was allowed to enter in to their little world.

"Here you go, a double straight vodka" – Dean said as he approached Caroline carrying her drink and with a huge smile plastered all over his beautiful face. Caroline smiled back as she took her drink from his hand.

"Thank you, Dean" – she said and felt a hit in her left shoulder. She looked and saw Bonnie smiling at her. "Oh, yes, this is Dean Winchester, and Dean, this is my best friend, Bonnie Bennett" – Caroline said as Dean and Bonnie shook each other's hands.

"Why are you drinking water?" – Bonnie asked Dean and he laughed at her.

"Well, Bonnie, my friends are actually in front of the Asphalt as one of my friends couldn't hold her liquor so almost everyone are with her, taking care of her, and I just went inside to grab a bottle of water and then" – he smiled and looked at Caroline, "I saw you two dancing and fortunately for me, Caroline came to grab a drink too so I couldn't pass a chance to meet her" – he said and Caroline blushed. She quickly took a sip of her vodka so she could cover her blush or made it as it was of vodka and not from receiving a compliment from such a gorgeous guy. "If you want, you can come outside and meet them" – Dean said and looked at the girls. Bonnie looked at Caroline who once again was looking at Klaus and Elle who were still dancing and ignoring everyone around them. If she knew they would be like that all night, she wouldn't mind if they'd stayed in their hotel room but on the other hand, they would be probably doing other things and that wasn't something that Caroline was fond of thinking about.

"Care?" – Bonnie said and Caroline looked at her, "do you want to go out? I mean, we are alone here but if you want to stay here and…"

"No, no, I'm most certain I don't want to be inside anymore" – she said and immediately an image of Klaus kissing Elle came to her mind, "let's go out. But, Dean, they are in front of the club, right?" – she asked Dean because as much she liked him, she still didn't know if he was a normal guy or perhaps a serial killer. You could never tell and as she saw in the scary movies, good guys were mostly serial killers.

"Yeah, they are just in front, don't worry, Caroline. Let's go" – he said and started walking towards the exit as the girls followed him. Caroline looked once again at Klaus, secretly hoping he would notice her and how she was leaving the club but he didn't do that. Was that even a surprise ? He ignored her pretty much all the evening in the club except when he asked her what will she drink when they came to the club.

* * *

"Dean, we are here!" – a guy around Caroline's age shouted to Dean. Caroline looked at the guy and saw him standing in front of the girl with a curly blonde hair, who held her head in her hands and was leaning on the other girl, a brunette. "What took you so long? Peyton is really not okay" – the guy said as he approached Dean and took a bottle of water from his hands. Dean just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut it up, Sam, your girlfriend will be perfectly fine – it's not like she is dying or anything. It's not Dean's fault that she can't handle her drink, is it now?" – a boy with a British accent said as he all of sudden appeared with the two other guys and a girl standing next to him.

"Don't mind my brother" – Dean said to Caroline and Bonnie, "he is just too much in love. Young love, what can we say?" – he smirked at the girls who just nodded.

"So, guys, where have you been?" – Dean asked the British guy who was curiously looking at Caroline and Bonnie. He was a really cute guy and he had a vibe of a bad boy all around himself but Caroline couldn't help herself but to feel that she knew this guy from somewhere. He looked so familiar but she just couldn't put him anywhere… maybe he just reminded her of someone.

"We went to grab something to eat but unfortunately all we have found is kebab" – a brunette girl that stood next to the familiar guy said. "And I had enough of them in Ibiza" – she added.

"You don't need to remind me, Brooke" – Dean said and the girl laughed.

"Well, Dean, aren't you a bit rude? You have two beautiful girls standing here and you don't want to introduce them to us" – a British guy said and a blonde guy that stood next to him laughed as everybody else did.

"That's because I don't want to share them with you, my friend" – Dean said and everybody laughed. "Just joking, girls" – he said as he saw the strange looks on Caroline and Bonnie. "Guys, meet the wonderful Caroline Forbes and her equally wonderful friend Bonnie Bennett" – Dean said and everybody said hi to the girls as they smiled. "Caroline, Bonnie, this obnoxious guy that is so worried for his girlfriend, who's name is Peyton Sawyer by the way, is my younger brother Sam Winchester" – Dean said and Sam waved back but never taking his eyes off his girlfriend Peyton, "and this beautiful girl next to Peyton is our goodie-two-shoes, Haley James" – Dean motioned to Haley who smiled at Caroline and Bonnie. "And this guys are Nathan and Lucas Scott" – he motioned at the two tall boys, one a brunette and other a blonde one, "two brothers, and this is a lovely Brooke Davis" – he said as Brooke approached the girls and hugged both of them.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie and Caroline" – she said and flashed them a big smile as she showed her dimples that were incredibly cute.

"And for the end, I leave one and the only one, our wonderful Kol Mikaelson" – Dean said as both Caroline and Bonnie gaped in surprise because they were standing in front of Klaus's younger brother who supposed to be at Ibiza partying with his friends. Apparently, Kol was indeed partying but not in Ibiza. And Caroline realized now that she has seen Kol on the photo in the living room of the Mikaelson's home in London – no wonder that he seemed so familiar to her. He was Klaus's younger brother, for God's sake! Kol smirked at the two girls and laughed all of sudden.

"I know that I'm amazing and way to beautiful for my own good but this reaction is pretty new, I have to admit" - he said and smiled, "but I like it" – he said with a smirk on his face and everybody laughed.

"You are Klaus's younger brother" – Bonnie said and Kol looked at her surprised but with an amusing look on his face.

"Oh, I see that Dean has found my brother's groupies, haven't you, Dean?" – he said and everybody laughed again. "Nice catch, mate, real nice. So, how do you know Klaus? From the tabloids or have you actually caught a glimpse of my older brother somewhere? And, I have to say that you blondie, Caroline is it, have a more chance than Bonnie here with my brother. You are just his type – a beautiful blonde girl" – he said and started laughing. Bonnie looked at Caroline and started laughing because even Klaus's younger brother, obvious to the fact that Caroline liked Klaus, was telling them that Klaus would like her.

"Well, Kol, we are actually travelling all around Europe with your brother" – Caroline said and Kol stopped laughing. He looked at Caroline seriously.

"Wait a second, are you trying to tell me that the two of you are actually Damon's friends from the States?" – Kol asked and both Caroline and Bonnie nodded. "And as the two of you are here, that means my older brother is in Berlin and probably" – he turned around to face the Asphalt Club, "somewhere inside of that club, am I right?" – he asked and Bonnie nodded while Caroline smiled at him. "But weren't you supposed to be still in Paris for some time?"

"No, we are over with Paris and we came to Berlin yesterday actually" – Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"And you are, I presume, staying at Adlon Kempinski hotel, aren't you?" – he asked and both girls nodded. "Well, that is Nik's favorite hotel in Berlin, after all" – Kol said and smiled at the girls. "I think we started somehow wrong so let me apologize for my behavior and introduce myself properly. My name is Kol Mikaelson and I'm glad that I have met the two of you, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett" – he said and smiled at the girls.

"Nice to meet you too, Kol" – Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. Caroline still couldn't believe that Dean was a friend of Klaus's younger brother and that she finally met one of his siblings. Klaus and Kol didn't have much in common when it came to their looks but she immediately recognized that same politeness that Klaus had towards his friends, which apparently was shared by Kol too.

"So, we were supposed to meet sooner or later, haven't we, Caroline?" – Dean said to Caroline as she sheepishly smiled at him.

"I suppose that is true, Dean. Klaus told us how we will definitely meet his younger brother and sister, the twins, somewhere along our trip" – she said and both Dean and Kol laughed.

"Speaking of my brother, I would really appreciate if someone would send my brother a message to come outside" – he said with a smile, "but don't tell him that I am here. We will surprise him" – he said and everybody laughed at him. It was obvious that Kol was the leader of the group because everybody loved him and looked at him with an obvious admiration. He had that mischievous spark in his eyes and although he looked like a really good guy he definitely was everything except that.

"Kol, you are an ass" – Brooke said to him as she hugged Lucas, who was her boyfriend apparently, and Kol laughed.

"And that is why you love me, Brooke" – he said and looked at Caroline and Bonnie. "So, can you do it? Send a text to my brother? I'm dying here" – he said.

"Bonnie, send him a text" – Caroline said but Bonnie shook her head.

"No, you should do it. He will definitely listen to you more than me" – Bonnie said and smiled at Caroline, which Kol didn't miss.

"So, you really have something with my brother, Caroline? Well that is no wonder because you are his type, after all; a beautiful blonde with a beautiful smile. Well done, brother, well done" – Kol said and Bonnie laughed at him and he smiled back at her.

"Well, Kol, no. I am not having a thing, or anything, with your brother – we are just friends" – Caroline said and Brooke shrieked.

"I remember you now! That's you – a girl that has been seen with Klaus all around the Europe – that's you, aren't you?" – Brooke said almost shouting and Bonnie laughed and nodded.

"That's her indeed" – Bonnie said and Caroline blushed.

"So, you two are most definitely more than just friends because Klaus is never seen with the same girl more than once" – Kol said and winked at Caroline.

"No, we are just friends, trust me, Kol. And besides, you will meet his girlfriend tonight because she is in the club with him" – Caroline said and Kol looked at her surprised.

"Girlfriend? No, Klaus doesn't do girlfriends – he does do girls but not girlfriends or at least his girlfriends" – he said and the boys laughed.

"You are disgusting, Kol" – Haley said and Kol just shrugged.

"That's is the truth, Hales" – he said and Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"No, seriously, he has a girlfriend now" – Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"It's true, Kol, and she is with us here" – Bonnie said.

"Well, maybe he has a girlfriend and maybe he doesn't, but let's drop that at the moment and call my brother" – he said and sat next to Haley as Caroline nodded.

"Okay, I'll send him a text" – Caroline said and took her phone out of her purse. She looked at Dean who was smiling at her and she smiled back before typing a text to Klaus.

"_Klaus, can you come outside, pls? It's urgeant_" – she typed and send and after a couple of seconds she received a text from Klaus.

"_Caroline, is everything okay? Are you okay? Where are you exactly_?" – she quickly read his text and sent a reply within a couple of seconds.

"_I am at the benches near the park, hurry_" – she typed and soon got his answer.

"_I am on my way, don't move, love_" – he wrote and she put her phone back into her purse.

"He is on his way, Kol" – she said and he nodded.

"Good, I really can't wait to see my older brother" – he said and laughed and everybody laughed with him. That was the thing with Kol – he was so full of life and everybody loved him. After not even a half an hour spent with Kol, Caroline knew that she already liked the youngest Klaus's brother.

Suddenly, a crowd in front of the entrance of the club started moving as Klaus started running towards the park surrounded with the two guards, or actually gorillas, by his side. Kol started laughing at the sight of his brother.

"I don't know what you have said to him but he looks really determined to come here as fastest as he can" – he said and Dean nodded.

"It sure looks like that" – Bonnie has said, as Klaus was now just a few meters from the place Caroline has been standing at.

"Caroline, are you okay?" – Klaus said quite worried before he came to Caroline and hugged her visibly relieved that she was fine. As he was hugging her, Caroline could feel his amazing scent that always made her want to kiss him. He let her go from his hug and looked at her carefully. "You are okay, you are really okay" – he said once again and she nodded with a smile. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her because she looked completely fine and nothing has happened to her. "You are fine, love" – he repeated once again but was interrupted.

"So, I heard you have a girlfriend, brother, but I am not sure do you like her or sweet little Caroline more" – Kol said as he approached Klaus and Caroline. Klaus, who still didn't move his eyes from Caroline, suddenly looked at Kol who was grinning at him like a lunatic.

"Kol?" – Klaus asked surprised.

"Hello, brother" – Kol said and hugged Klaus who was still surprised. "Surprised?" – Kol asked and Klaus nodded with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Kol? Shouldn't you be in Ibiza doing God knows what?" – he said and Kol laughed.

"I got quite bored with Ibiza so we decided to come to Berlin to have a little fun here and somehow we managed to meet your lovely friends, Bonnie and Caroline" – Kol said and Klaus laughed.

"Indeed, it is a small world" - Klaus said and looked at Caroline who was smiling at the whole interacton between two brothers. "So, I presume that the boat is available?" - Klaus asked and Kol groaned while Dean, Brooke and Nathan laughed at him.

"No, it is not. Elijah and Katherine came with some of their friends" – he started but Klaus interrupted him.

"So that's the real reason why Ibiza is all of a sudden boring" – he said and everybody else laughed.

"Apparently, I didn't need a boat to be on Ibiza according to Elijah. But who cares? We came her and we found my other big brother and his friends" – he said and Klaus laughed but turned to Caroline.

"You've go me quite scared, love" – he said and Caroline laughed. "I thought something has happened to you, something terrible but now I see that indeed something terrible has happened to you – you have met Kol" – he said with a smile and everybody laughed at him.

"Real mature, Nik" – Kol said he but also laughed. "But where is Damon and, most of all, where is the girlfriend? Is it truth or is she just playing with me? Or wait a second; are you his girlfriend, Caroline? Because, you two look quite fond of each other" – Kol said and both Caroline and Klaus looked at each a little bit embarrassed because it was quite obvious that Klaus cared for her in some way to everybody.

"Kol, shut it, will you? I do have a girlfriend and she is inside with Damon's brother and his girlfriend. Her name is Elle and you will meet her if you come inside" – Klaus said and Kol nodded.

"Okay, okay – want to go inside?" – Kol asked his friends. Sam and Haley shook their heads as Nathan, Lucas and Brooke also did.

"I think we should probably go back to the hotel with Peyton" – Nathan said and Brooke nodded.

"Dean, are you coming with us?" – Lucas asked Dean who shook his head and looked at Caroline with a smile.

"No, I think I will stay with Kol" – he said and exchanged another smile with Caroline which didn't passed unnoticed by Klaus who became quite annoyed all of a sudden.

"Are you going or not?" – Klaus said and Kol nodded as he and the others followed Klaus who was walking a couple of steps in front of them.

* * *

"Gosh, Caroline, Bonnie, are you two okay?" – Elena asked worriedly as Caroline and Bonnie came to her. "Klaus said something that you need to see him urgently and he almost got in a fight with Elle because she asked why Stefan couldn't go and then I had to pretend that I'm dizzy so Stefan couldn't leave my sight… but the two of you are okay, aren't you?" – Elena rambled and Caroline and Bonnie smiled at their friend.

"Sweetie, they are perfectly fine, don't worry" – Stefan said and Elena nodded.

"I was so worried because Klaus seemed so worried and…" – she started but Bonnie stopped her.

"Elena, we are fine. We actually met two guys and we want you to meet them" – she said and Elena looked at her curiously as Bonnie approached to Klaus and to the two guys that have been standing next to him and Elle.

"Elena and Stefan, meet my younger brother Kol and his friend Dean Winchester" – Kol said as the both guys smiled at Elena and Stefan. Soon, everybody started talking and laughing about the fact that they have met Klaus's brother by a pure coincidence.

"Do you want to dance, Caroline?" – Dean whispered to Caroline as she smiled at him and nodded. They went all alone to the dance floor and started dancing to the one of the summer hits and soon Caroline, who loved dancing, forgot all about Klaus and Elle, and started laughing and smiling and enjoying in every little beat of the song. She felt so free and besides, she was dancing with a really cute guy that obviously liked her a lot. He looked at her and as she was smiling at him, he asked her a simple question to which she answered with a simple nod. And with that, Dean Winchester kissed Caroline Forbes in front of all the people in the club, in front of all their friends and in the front of the Niklaus Mikaelson.

"I need to go to the ladies room, Dean, excuse me" – Caroline said to Dean after some time as she let him go and he just nodded.

"I'll go get us something to drink. Another straight vodka, I presume?" – he asked and she just nodded with a smile.

* * *

Caroline was washing her hands in the ladies room and she could still feel Dean's lips on hers and she couldn't stop smiling. He was such a good kisser and he made her want more and more and more – she really enjoyed kissing him and she could tell that he enjoyed kissing her as well. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself as a thought came to her mind. Maybe Klaus didn't want anything to do with her but there was a guy that liked her and who didn't have a girlfriend to worry about. She fixed her make-up before she smiled once again at herself liking what she saw in the mirror. As she opened the door of the ladies room with an intention to go out, she saw a familiar face standing in front of the ladies room and looking at her intensely. He looked more beautiful than ever and he seemed so dangerous standing there. In his hand he was twirling a half full glass of scotch, a small smile touching the corner of his lips.

"Caroline, finally" – he addressed her as she looked at him carefully.

"Klaus, is everything okay?" – she asked him and he laughed. Caroline was quite confused but maybe he was just a little bit drunk.

"Miss Forbes is asking me is everything okay" – he said and laughed once again. "What do you think, Caroline? Is everything okay?" – he asked her seriously and she looked at him confused not knowing what to say to him. "You see, I have a question for you, Caroline, and it is quite a good one, truth to be told. Do you want to hear my question, love?" – he asked her and took a sip of his scotch while Caroline just nodded.

"Tell me your question, Klaus" – she said and he approached her. He cornered her and she was now leaning at the wall as Klaus was leaning on her never taking his eyes off her eyes as he if he was desperately trying to find something in them.

"Do you think it's funny to make me feel like this? To make me feel so jealous when I see you with him? Do you think it is okay to kiss him in front of me, Caroline?"

* * *

**So, what do you think, guys? Do you like it? I know it is a bit of a cliffhanger but I had to do it, I just had to. And what do you think about Elle? Do you like her? **

**And we have finally met one of the siblings and I wasn't sure should it be Kol or Rebekah but I think it was funnier to meet Kol first. And as you can see, we have also met the Winchester brothers and some of the people from the One Tree Hill. **

**How do you like the chapter? Tell me, please, I'm dying to know. ;) And I have to say that I'm not sure when will I update but it will sometime soon - in a two weeks, perhaps three I have some school work to do and also one trip ahead of me.**

**I know it's kinda crazy that Klaus cornered Caroline in the end after he almost ignored her all night but it has a lot of sense, and you will see why in the next chapter.**

**So, now, tell me what do you think! Review, review, review!**

**P.S. I was inspired by Robyn and her song "Dancing on my own" when I was writing this chapter. Go to the Youtube and listen it - you will fell in love, I promise you. **


	10. Complicated Disaster

**So, I know I've said that I will update in a week or two or maybe three but I just got inspiration, and although I don't have any free time, I've been able to put everything that I had in my had here. It would be silly to ignore my inspiration and you know, I simply can't wait October and the fourth season to begin so I had to give all of us a little Klaroline fix. **

**So, we all know what has happened in the last chapter and I hope this one will be also good and I promise you that this one is equally good. Maybe better maybe worse, but that is up to you to decide, right? ;)**

**I don't own anything except the idea so everything that you recognize it is not owned by me. **

**So, enjoy and please, review - it makes me going on and on. **

**P.S. I almost forgot; I won't quit with this story because it has a lot of potential and I personally love this little Klaroline bubble I'm writing so don't worry, this story will get its end. ;)**

* * *

Caroline was washing her hands in the ladies room and she could still feel Dean's lips on hers and she couldn't stop smiling. He was such a good kisser and he made her want more and more and more – she really enjoyed kissing him and she could tell that he enjoyed kissing her as well. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself as a thought came to her mind. Maybe Klaus didn't want anything to do with her but there was a guy that liked her and who didn't have a girlfriend to worry about. She fixed her make-up before she smiled once again at herself liking what she saw in the mirror. As she opened the door of the ladies room with an intention to go out, she saw a familiar face standing in front of the ladies room and looking at her intensely. He looked more beautiful than ever and he seemed so dangerous standing there. In his hand he was twirling a half full glass of scotch, a small smile touching the corner of his lips.

"Caroline, finally" – he addressed her as she looked at him carefully.

"Klaus, is everything okay?" – she asked him and he laughed. Caroline was quite confused but maybe he was just a little bit drunk.

"Miss Forbes is asking me is everything okay" – he said and laughed once again. "What do you think, Caroline? Is everything okay?" – he asked her seriously and she looked at him confused not knowing what to say to him. "You see, I have a question for you, Caroline, and it is quite a good one, truth to be told. Do you want to hear my question, love?" – he asked her and took a sip of his scotch while Caroline just nodded.

"Tell me your question, Klaus" – she said and he approached her. He cornered her and she was now leaning at the wall as Klaus was leaning on her never taking his eyes off her eyes as he if he was desperately trying to find something in them.

"Do you think it's funny to make me feel like this? To make me feel so jealous when I see you with him? Do you think it is okay to kiss him in front of me, Caroline?"

Caroline looked at Klaus who hadn't had a smile on his face. Quite on the contrary, his face was rather serious and dangerous and it made her shiver a little bit from fear. His face reminded her of his face at Paris, at the dinner, just after Elena commented how perhaps he would end up with Caroline one day. Caroline, as she was looking at a face of man she liked, didn't know or understand why was he asking her that or where was he going with all those questions. It was quite weird and unusual because his girlfriend has been dancing just a couple of meters away from the two of them. Was he playing some sick game with her, Caroline wondered? He couldn't know that she likes him – could he? No, her friends wouldn't tell a thing but Damon … no, not even Damon would tell anything, she was sure of it. Caroline sighed and tried to push him away from her but he was just too strong and he grasped her wrists even harder. He laughed at her.

"You are not going anywhere, Caroline. At least not until I get my damn answers, love" – he said to her and she swallowed because clearly he was drunk but at the same time he knew exactly what he was doing.

"What are you talking about, Klaus?" – she asked him not knowing what to expect. Klaus spent his night kissing his precious little girlfriend and now, after she actually managed to have some fun, he was cornering her in the shadowed hallway in front of the ladies room, demanding answers from her.

"Enough, Caroline! Don't be ridicules, love. You know what I am talking about quite well, don't you?" – he said to her and pushed her on the wall even harder that it almost made her hurt. In some other world, in some other time, some other place, she would probably enjoy all this but tonight this was just wrong.

"Klaus, let me go" – she said but he laughed off her demand. He licked his lips and all of sudden he changed. His face got softer and he suddenly looked like a lost boy not knowing where to go or what to do. He sighed.

"Do you think that I want to feel this way? Do you think that is okay to talk with her and see you? Do you think that it is okay to be kissing my girlfriend all night trying to make you go away from my head, Caroline?" – he said almost whispering but in the same time, just as he finished his small talk, he turned around and smashed his empty glass into the wall. He growled out of the frustration and now was facing Caroline once again. "I can't do this. This is all wrong; everything is just so wrong, Caroline. Why are you doing this to me?"

Caroline didn't know what to say or how to react – if things were normal and if he had been single, she would jump at him and kiss him and probably spend a night with him but that wasn't possible, no matter how she wanted to that. She looked at him, a man she liked and maybe even loved, as he was standing in front of her, his eyes full of desperation and sadness. She sighed as she saw a beautiful man slightly falling apart in front of her and she could feel how her heart was beating faster and faster with every second because this was everything she wanted ever since she met him.

"Klaus, I… I…" – she started but she couldn't find any words to continue. What was she really going to say? That she likes him and that she spent all this time thinking about him? No, that wasn't an option. She knew him and she knew herself – standing in between of Elle and him wasn't something she was willing to do, or be able to do, to be exact. "I don't know what to say but…" – she started once again, trying desperately to find some words, but he hushed her.

"Don't, love, don't say anything" – he said and caressed her right cheek as he was looking at her so tenderly.

"Klaus, I am just so incredibly…" – she started but he hushed her once again. He closed his eyes and kissed her in her forehead and she could hear him sigh as he had done that. "Klaus, I… I… don't understand what is happening and how is this even…" – she started but he stopped by putting his finger on her lips. He looked at her and smiled at her as her eyes widened more and more. He gently tucked a small blonde curl behind her ear… and then he leaned and kissed her. Her lips had been slightly parted, and they parted more at the touch of his tongue on them and she allowed his tongue to enter into her mouth so they could start a battle that has been know to a human race since the beginning of the world. Caroline could feel that he kissed her like there was no tomorrow and with so much passion. Although the kiss was so passionate and wild, he also kissed her with so much softness and tenderness that she could feel like she could explode. And then it was over. Klaus pulled back – not far away, but far enough to break the two of them apart, and they stood facing each other for, as it seemed to Caroline, an eternity, both breathing hard, before Klaus spoke.

"I am so sorry, Caroline, this was a mistake" – he said, still trying to catch his breath, before he fled away and left her alone in the hallway surrounded by the shadows.

Caroline, whose heart was beating faster than ever before, was leaning on the wall desperately trying to understand what has just happened. Did he kiss her or was it just a dream? She closed her eyes and pinched her left cheek – she opened her eyes and there she was, still standing in the hallway, with her lips slightly swollen and her heart still beating loud and fast. She covered her mouth in shock because it hit her immediately – he kissed her; Klaus kissed her. He actually kissed her in the hallway of the Berlin's nightclub, and just a few meters from his girlfriend and her friends and … God; everything will become so complicated now; a complicated disaster.

* * *

Caroline sighed and went back to the ladies room to check herself in the mirror, so she could try to cover any possible visible evidences of the kiss. As she was putting some lipstick on her lips so she could hide the swollenness, Bonnie and Elena stormed in to the ladies room.

"Care, thank God, you are okay. We already thought you were kidnapped or something" – Elena said with a smile as she stood in front of Caroline, and Bonnie, happy to see that her best friend is okay, went to the toilet.

"Don't be silly, Elena. I am fine" – Caroline said and smiled to Elena. "Where are the others? Still on the dance floor?" – she asked in a desperate need to know where Elle and Klaus are. Perhaps they were fighting or perhaps they were even breaking up. A girl could hope, right?

"Well, Stefan is trying to buy us more drinks. Seriously, I have this feeling that he wants us to get wasted like really bad tonight. I don't know what's happening to him - maybe it's because we are Berlin or something. Anyway, Kol is… oh my Gosh, Kol is so flirting with Bonnie, Care. You have to see that" – Elena said but was stopped by Bonnie's shout from the toilet.

"No, he is not – he is just being friendly!"

Both Elena and Caroline laughed at Bonnie because even though Elena and Caroline and everybody else knew that Bonnie was a beautiful girl, Bonnie believed the opposite so even though hot guys made moves at Bonnie all the time, she always thought that they were just being friendly.

"Well, he is, and it is quite obvious but you know Bonnie, Care" – Elena said and Caroline laughed.

"What about Damon and… umm, Klaus? Where are they?" – Caroline asked, trying to sound as much as casual as she could, as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, Damon is still having fun with that German girl somewhere, and Klaus and Elle went to get some air" – Elena said and looked at Caroline carefully. "Care, are you okay with Elle being here? I mean I believe it is quite hard to watch him kiss her but you have met Dean and…" – Elena continued speaking but Caroline stopped listening to her. She completely forgot about Dean who was amazing guy and so great to her, just because of one kiss by Klaus. And that was normal because Klaus was the guy she liked so much but she also liked Dean because he was polite, nice and what is the most important, he was single unlike Klaus.

"Elena, he kissed me" – Caroline said and stopped Elena from the current rambling about Dean and how cute he was.

"I know, silly. I think the entire club saw Dean kissing you…" – Elena said and laughed but Caroline shook her head.

"No, Elena, Klaus kissed me" – she said and as she said those words, Bonnie stormed out of the toilet.

"What? Klaus kissed you?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline hushed her scared that someone could enter into the ladies room and hear their conversation. Elena looked at Caroline worriedly while Bonnie started to wash her hands still not believing what she had heard.

"Care, how did that happen?" – Elena asked and Caroline just shrugged not quite sure what to tell or where to start.

"I don't know. I was about to leave and there he was, standing in front of the ladies room, and all of a sudden, he started playing this role of jealous ex-boyfriend or something… and then he just kissed me" – Caroline said frustrated and Elena hugged her. "And now I am not sure what to do or how to act. How did he act when he came back to you?" – she asked and both Bonnie and Elena looked at each other trying to decide what to say.

"Well, as soon as he came back to us, Care, he kissed Elle, as I remember. And after that, they were gone" – Bonnie said and Caroline could feel how she was slowly falling apart because she knew that even though he kissed her, he truly thought it was a mistake. Everything was just too good to be true.

"He said to me that when he kisses her, he thinks about me" – she whispered to her friends and they both hugged her.

"Care, I don't know what he is thinking or why did he kiss you, and I am definitely sure now that he likes you, but kissing her just after he kissed you, is not right. It's just not" – Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"Look, honey, as much as I want to see you happy with the guy you like, I don't approve Klaus's behavior tonight. I am not sure what is he doing but as Elena said, it is just not okay. He is playing with both of you, and even though he showed to you that he is into you, he still kissed her and went with her as soon as he saw her" – Bonnie said and Caroline nodded, desperately trying to make the tears go away. Her friends have been right - he kissed Elle immediately after he kissed her.

"Honestly, I think you should go to Dean and try to get to know him because, clearly, you had so much fun with him and he seems like a really good guy. You shouldn't spent the rest of your time thinking about Klaus and the kiss because he, in the end, went back to her" – Elena softly said.

"After he kissed me he said that it was a mistake and obviously, he really thinks that" – Caroline said and Bonnie hugged her but Elena broke their hug and stood in front of Caroline with a quite serious face.

"Care, look at me" – Elena said and looked at Caroline who was on a verge of tears, "go to Dean and give a guy a chance because you shouldn't be waiting for Klaus to make up his mind. Please, Caroline, have fun tonight and act as nothing has happened, okay? You deserve someone who likes you and who doesn't have additional luggage with him" – Elena said and smiled as Caroline nodded and hugged her. Bonnie looked at her two friends and smiled slowly before she hugged both of them.

* * *

When the girls came back to their friends, Kol, Stefan and Dean where standing near the bar counter trying to decide what should they drink next. Apparently, the decision was pretty hard because Stefan and Dean were cheering for a bottle of Jack Daniels while Kol wanted to drink Dom Perignon so they could properly celebrate the fact that they have all met in Berlin. And even though, a lot of girls surrounded the three of them, boys totally ignored them because alcohol seemed more important, and obviously, they didn't even think about hooking up with some random girl when they all already had their eye on someone particular. Damon was still not here and as Caroline saw, neither were Klaus and Elle, which made her happy because that meant she still had some time to prepare herself for the possible awkwardness.

"Look at that" – Kol started, "they went to find one lost sheep and soon enough they all become lost" – he said and laughed as the rest of them also did. Elena went to Stefan and kissed him before she replied to Kol.

"You know us girls, Kol, and our love for the bathrooms" – she said and smiled as both Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

"It is such a magical place for us" – Bonnie added and Kol smiled at her. Caroline looked at her friend and saw her blushing because of Kol's smile, and Kol still observed the dark skinned girl, obviously appreciating every part of her. As much as she wanted to observe the rest of the situation, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Dean standing next to her offering her a drink.

"A straight vodka for you" – he said and she gladly accepted it. "Is everything okay?" – he asked and she looked at him strangely not knowing to what was he referring. "You were there for a long time" – he sheepishly added and smiled at her. Caroline, as soon as she saw Dean smiling so sweetly at her, smiled back at him.

"Oh, that. Well, you know us girls, whenever we go to the ladies room, we tend to stay there as much as we can. And no, don't worry, we don't just apply our make-up, we also, but don't tell anyone that" – she said to him and then whispered to his right ear, "talk about boys." She winked at him and he laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me, Caroline" – he said and she smiled at him. Dean was such a nice guy that Caroline couldn't believe that he actually liked her. One part of her was actually quite sad that she had met him tonight because if she had met him before she had met Klaus, she would fall for Dean instantly - she was sure of it. He was just such a perfect guy. But now, as much as she hated it, her heart had almost a tattoo, with Klaus's name written on it. Caroline took a sip of her drink and sighed as the idea formed in her head - it was now or never, she told to herself, and looked at Dean.

"Dean, let's get lost" – she said to him and although he looked at her clearly surprised, he didn't think twice and took her hand as he led them out of the club.

* * *

Klaus stood in front of the Asphalt holding Elle's hand in his own and nodding to every single word she has said because as much as he wanted to listen to her and pay attention to her, he couldn't stop thinking about the other blonde, about Caroline, and about their kiss. He still couldn't believe that he kissed her and that he acted on his emotions but he knew, as soon as he saw her kissing Dean, that he would explode tonight and that something will happen.

He didn't know when or how did it happened but he knew, that somewhere along this trip, he started thinking more and more about the little blonde American. He remembered how his first thought, when he saw her in London, was how incredibly beautiful she is. And then, he got to know her and she wasn't just beautiful but also smart, polite, amazing, nice, sweet – she was like an angel, a fragile angel, that needed to be protected - protected by him. And even though he had Elle, this amazing girl that made him feel something after so much time, he still couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. Sometimes, in night, he needed so much self-control to not to go to Caroline's room and tell her how he can not sleep because he is thinking about her all the time. And then, after the night in Paris when she got drunk and she begged him to stay, he couldn't leave her because he would never ever forgive himself for leaving such a fragile little girl alone. That night he understood everything, and he finally confessed to himself that he has feelings for her. Feelings that should be stopped immediately, and so the first thing in the morning he had done, was calling Elle and begging her to join them as soon as she could. And even that didn't help.

He enjoyed spending time with Caroline and although, one part of him was convinced that she liked him back, the other part knew that he was wrong and that a girl like her could never fall for a guy like him because she was so pure and sweet, and he was this guy who was constantly changing girls and whose private life was a daily theme of the media. He tried so desperately to make her go away from his head but he failed every time and tonight, when he saw her wearing that dress, looking like a Goddess, he knew that he would have a lot of trouble making her go away from his mind and perhaps even his heart. Regardless of Elle sitting right next to him tonight, all that he could think about was Caroline.

And tonight seeing her kissing that damn Dean Winchester; he just lost it. He lost every little bit of his self-control and he couldn't help himself but wanting to smash guy's face into pieces for daring to kiss Caroline. Yes, he saw her in Paris kissing that stupid French guy but Dean was different – he wasn't just a guy that could be a simple affair, no. Klaus knew Dean for a long time and he knew that he was one of those nice guys who made every woman happy. He knew that Dean was a keeper and a perfect guy for Caroline and that he should let her be with him. He still couldn't believe how jealous he got and that he actually broke every rule in his book and kissed Caroline while his girlfriend was just a couple meters away. He broke every damn rule in his book! He cheated on his girlfriend by kissing other girl and what was worse, even though he said to Caroline that the kiss was a mistake, he knew that those words had been said by his mind and not by his heart.

"And what should we do about that? Nik! Hey, Nik!" – Elle said as she snapped with her fingers and he finally looked at her. "Have you heard any word I've said, Nik?"

There she was, standing just next to him, his beautiful and amazing girlfriend of almost four months, Elle Thompson, talking to him about who knows what, and he has been ignoring her for a quite of time because of Caroline. Elle didn't deserve that because she was the one who made him feel something again and who made him want a relationship, and now he was paying her back like this? By kissing another girl? No, she most definitely didn't deserve that, and somehow he, despite Elle, kissed Caroline even though he tried so hard to not. He couldn't help himself looking at those big green eyes, somehow scared of him, and those amazing lips that just begged him to kiss them. He just needed to taste her, and to give his heart what it wanted.

"Nik, what's wrong with you?" – Elle asked somehow furious and he sighed before he hugged her and felt how she relaxed in his arms.

"Nothing, love. I'm just tired a little bit" – he said and kissed her. The kiss was, as always amazing, but it wasn't like that one with Caroline. Caroline, even though she looked like an angel, kissed like a devil – she made him want more and more, and it was so hard to stop and pull away from her, but thank to God he managed to do it somehow because if he didn't, he was sure he would take her to the ladies room and… he shouldn't even be thinking about it.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel and have a private party?" – Elle asked him seductively as she was kissing his neck now and he sighed before moving her lips and her from his neck. If Elle was surprised by his actions, she didn't show it.

"As much as I want to go back to the hotel, we need to go to our friends, love" – he said and she nodded.

"I know, honey, we have to be the good hosts, right?" – she asked and he nodded smilingly. "Niklaus Mikaelson, you know what?" – she asked him and he shook his head not knowing what will she say but Elle just smiled at him.

"The thing is that I love you, Nik" – she said and he looked at her desperately praying that he heard her wrong because he didn't deserve her love and most of all, he couldn't say it back because of Caroline and their kiss. As much as he wanted to say it, he couldn't – he just couldn't. As he was looking at Elle, trying to find words that were more than equal to "_I love you_", even though all that he could say and make Elle happy was "_I love you_", he saw them.

Caroline was holding Dean's hand and they were both smiling as they were walking into the Berlin's night, only shortly stopping just so they could kiss. She laughed at him and he, all of sudden, swept her of her feet and carried her to the darkness of the park as the groom carries the bride, and she laughed so sweetly that it made his heart stretch. Obviously, she didn't care about everything that happened, and even though he was also thinking it was a mistake, it still hurt that she went immediately to Dean. Yes, sure, he went to Elle and they've kissed but that was different – she was his girlfriend but Dean was someone whom Caroline has met not even a couple hours ago. It clearly meant that she didn't care about him at all and that he was right – a girl like her would never ever care about a guy like him.

He swallowed, desperately trying to look at Elle's eyes and ignore Caroline's laughter as Dean carried her. He looked at Elle's eyes and saw only pure love for him and so he did only one thing that was right – he said to her that he loves her before he kissed her so he could forget the lie he had just said to her. And also, so he could forget Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke up as she felt a slow movement beside her. She opened her eyes and turned around only to find Dean looking at her with his gorgeous green eyes. He was smiling and he pressed his lips to her forehead before he spoke.

"Morning, beautiful" – he said and slowly touched her collarbone and left a soft trace with his finger as she smiled back at him. She remembered how he carried her all the way through the park to her hotel so they could enjoy in each other properly. She remembered how she sent Bonnie a text that she should sleep at Damon's room tonight because she and Dean will be quite busy. She remembered how he kissed her in the elevator and how they almost did it inside but they've managed to wait to reach her floor and her room. As soon as they closed the door of her room, he started kissing her and touching her on all those little places of her body that made her want him more and more by every second. She remembered how she wrapped both legs around him and how she felt him – _him_ that wanted her so much…

"Good morning, Dean" – Caroline whispered and blushed because he was the second guy that saw her naked. No, even though people tend to think that she slept with a lot guys just because she dated a lot, her first, and the only one until now, was Tyler. A part of her still couldn't believe how she easily went to bed with Dean but the other part knew she wanted to forget about the kiss. And also, she liked Dean so it was really a win-win situation.

"How did you sleep, beautiful?" – he asked but instead of waiting for her answer, he kissed her and she gladly kissed him back. As they were kissing and almost repeating every little move from the last night, a telephone rang. Dean growled as Caroline mouthed: "_I am sorry_" before she answered. After she finished the conversation, she rolled of the king-size bed, and motioned to Dean that he should also get up.

"Elena and Bonnie, and the others I suppose, are waiting for us downstairs so we could eat breakfast together or actually, a brunch. Perhaps even lunch" – she said and he just laughed at her before he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Caroline sat at the couch and smiled a little bit as she was reminiscing of the last night but her smile slowly fade away she remembered how Klaus and she kissed. Even though she spent a magical night with Dean, one part of her was still thinking about Klaus and their kiss and she was still hoping that she would find out that he left Elle because of her – maybe he even sent her a text. She quickly grabbed her purse and took her phone but she had no new messages. She sighed and said to herself: "No matter how much you want this, you will never ever be good enough for him, Caroline."

* * *

When Caroline and Dean came to the lobby of the Adlon-Kempinski hotel, Stefan, Elena and Damon were already there, waiting for them to come. Stefan was hugging Elena as she was obviously sleeping a little bit on his chest while Damon sat on the chair and read some magazine.

"Morning, guys" – Caroline managed to say before Damon came up to her and patted her on her back.

"Nice job, Barbie" – he whispered to Caroline before shaking hands with Dean as if they were old friends. Caroline just laughed at his statement because it was such a typical thing to come out of Damon's mouth.

"Where is Bonnie?" – Caroline asked as she noticed that her other best friend was missing, and as Damon was here, she clearly still hasn't been sleeping because Damon was well known for his need of loud music to wake him up in the morning.

"Bon-Bon is with Kol" – Damon said and smirked. Caroline looked at him surprised because she wasn't sure that she heard him right.

"Bonnie couldn't go to Damon's room because of his little German friend, and she couldn't go to her room because of the two of you" – Stefan said somehow embarrassed before he continued, "and then Kol said to her that she could sleep in his hotel because he was in a suite so he had a lot of free space for he as well."

"Wow, Bonnie went with Kol" – Dean said, standing behind Caroline, and as she turned around to comment that, she spotted Elle and Klaus slowly approaching to them silently talking about something and obviously in a good mood because Elle was grinning like crazy.

"Hi, guys" – Elena said as Elle smiled to them and Klaus nodded completely ignoring Caroline.

"Where is Bonnie?" – Elle curiously asked.

"Well, Barbie here had a slumber party only for Dean and her" – Damon said and Caroline blushed. She looked at Klaus but he was simply listening to Damon as nothing had happened yesterday between Caroline and him. "So Bonnie had to sleep at Kol's."

"What?" – Klaus asked in a surprise while Damon started laughing and nodding and Klaus just shook his head.

"So, who is a better roommate, Caroline, Bonnie or Dean?" – Elle asked with a smile and Stefan and Damon started laughing. Before she managed to answer, Klaus coughed.

"Elle, love, I think it's too early for that kind of questions, don't you agree? And besides, I am starving" – he said and went towards the hotel restaurant as everybody else followed him.

* * *

They ate their breakfast at the same table at which they had their dinner yesterday and Caroline was simply amazed by the daylight view of the Brandenburg Gate's from their table – she could hardly remove her eyes from the windows, and as she could see, everybody else shared her opinion because they were also gazing through the window; everybody else except Klaus who has been silently eating his bagel with a little strawberry jam on it, and looking in front of himself, obviously ignoring everyone and everything around him.

"So, Dean, tell us, how long are you staying in Berlin?" – Elle asked making everybody look at Dean who was sitting between Caroline and Damon and have been eating his scrambled eggs with a couple of cherry tomatoes on side.

"I don't know. It all depends about my younger brother Sam, and Kol, obviously" – he said with a smile as Elle nodded.

"Why your brother?" – Caroline asked.

"Sam is a freshman at Brown and…" – he started speaking but was abruptly stopped by Caroline as soon as she heard one word; Brown.

"I am a freshman at Brown, and Bonnie too. Wow, I can't believe it" – she practically yelled and Dean smiled at her.

"Are you? Really? Well, I'll be a third year this fall so we would see each other often then, won't we?" – he asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"That is so cute, isn't it, Nik?" – Elle asked with a smile and Klaus nodded obviously not caring about it at all.

"What are you studying, Dean?" – Elena asked.

"Pre-med actually, and my brother is going to pre-law" – Dean said proudly and Caroline smiled at him. So, he wasn't just handsome, he was also really smart, too. Definitely a keeper, as her mother would say.

"So many lawyers around here and so many doctors" – Elena said and Dean looked at her curiously. "Well, Stefan is going to pre-med at Harvard actually, Kol is going to the pre-med at Oxford, right, Klaus" – she looked at Klaus who simply nodded, "and Elle here wants to be lawyer and Klaus also" – Elena proudly said and Dean smiled at her but looked at Caroline.

"What do you want to study, Caroline?" – Dean asked her.

"History and History of Art but maybe even also Math or Physics because I want to become an architect one day" – she said and he smiled at her.

"That's great, Caroline" – he said and she simply smiled.

"How do you know Kol?" – Damon asked curiously.

"Sam, my younger brother, actually met him in Salzburg where they both went to the summer school of German language, right Klaus?" – Dean asked Klaus who simply nodded still not saying a word. "And they became really good friends and have been for five years now, so basically the two of them spend every summer together and now, I came too, as did our friends" – Dean said and Elle sighed.

"I really envy those of you who have been lucky enough to travel and spend your summers abroad" – Elle said and took a sip of her green tea.

"You haven't traveled, Elle?" – Stefan asked her and she shook her head.

"No, not exactly. I mean, I've been in whole UK and Ireland obviously, as I am from Dublin" – she said and smiled as Dean and the others nodded, "and although my family has some money, I still do have a younger sister Lydia and a younger brother Colin so it was quite impossible for us to travel and it was also expensive for my parents to send me abroad. Basically, this is my first trip out of the UK and Ireland" – she said and smiled.

"The same is with me, Elle" – Caroline said not believing she actually spoke back to Elle because she was sure she would spend all her time silent when Elle was around her. "I have been just in Georgia, Virginia and both Carolina's. I haven't even been to New York" – she said and Elle smiled at her.

"I guess we both have to be grateful to Nik then" – Elle said and kissed Klaus on his left cheek and he smiled back at her.

"You have been quite silent, my friend. Everything okay?" – Damon asked while chewing a piece of his bread.

"Sure, just a lack of sleep, I guess" – Klaus said and Damon winked at him.

"I get you, and I think that everybody else also get you. We all had a good night, haven't we?" – Damon said. "I have to say that Heike, my beautiful German friend, doesn't understand a single word of English but she sure can make a man damn happy" – he said and laughed.

"God, Damon, it's too early" – Elena spat as he just smirked at her.

"Not quite, sweetheart. It's 11:35am so I think we can have a conversation for the "_grown-ups_", what do you say, Elena?" – he said and she rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing later, Klaus?" – Stefan asked, clearly trying to change the subject of the conversation, while Klaus shrugged.

"I was thinking that we should go to the Museum Island" – he said. "It is a site protected by UNESCO, and it is a home to five most important museums in Berlin. And, Caroline" – he said, and as she heard her name said by him, Caroline almost choked, "I believe you will love it. Most of them are history museums so I believe you will enjoy" – he said with a smile before he took a sip of his black coffee.

"Yeah, that would be cool" – Caroline said somewhat confused. Did he actually spoke to her?

"Do you want to go with us, Dean?" – Elle asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, although, thanks for the invitation Elle, but I have to go back to my hotel and change and see what my friends our planning but" – he said and looked at Caroline, "we could meet later if you want?"

Caroline looked at Elena, who was nodding at Caroline as she obviously approved Dean, and she looked at Klaus who was still quite uninterested in everything. So, clearly, last night's kiss didn't mean anything to him because he was still obviously dating Elle and he was acting like nothing had happened. Caroline would be a fool if she would ignore Dean just because of Klaus and his mood swings.

"Sure, Dean, it will be my pleasure" – she said and smiled at Dean.

* * *

"Caroline, wait a second" – Caroline turned around and saw Elle running towards her from the restaurant. After Dean and Caroline were finished with their breakfast, she went with him out side so they could say goodbye and exchange their numbers so they could see each other again.

"Do you want to drink a cup of coffee with me in a hotel bar?" – Elle asked and Caroline suddenly got quite scared because she didn't know what to expect of Elle but even though she didn't want to really go and have coffee with Elle, she heard herself answering positively.

The two blondes went to the hotel bar and ordered two cups of white coffee and before the waiter came back with their order, they both were staring at everything else beside each other. Currently, Caroline couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful bar counter that had been made out of the most beautiful piece of wood she has even seen; it was probably from an oak tree, she thought.

"So, Caroline, I know this whole coffee thing is probably weird to you, but I wanted to, actually, apologize" – Elle mumbled and Caroline looked at her strangely. Had she heard right? Elle was apologizing to her but for what? If someone had to apologize it was definitely Caroline. "I was quite mad and jealous of you and I want to apologize because of the last night and my act over the dinner" – she quietly said and Caroline nodded. Somehow, she understood now that Elle was just a simple girl in love that was afraid that Caroline would take her boyfriend, and no matter how Caroline really wanted her boyfriend, Klaus still, after the kiss, went back to Elle.

"Don't worry about it, Elle. I understand" – Caroline said with a smile.

"I know that you do. I mean, Nik said that you are an amazing girl and I had this crazy feeling that he likes you and that something is going between the of you but I saw you last night with Dean and then Nik said that he loves me so…" – she continued speaking but Caroline stopped listening. Klaus said to Elle last night that he loves her? When – before or after the kiss? She couldn't believe it that he kissed her and then, perhaps before or after the kiss, he said to his girlfriend that he loves her.

"He said that he loves you?" – Caroline asked and Elle blushed.

"Yes, we went outside and he said to me that he loves me. Can you believe it?" – Elle asked and Caroline shook her head. She really couldn't believe because just the other day he told her that he is sure that he doesn't love Elle so how did he change his mind or, actually, heart all of sudden? But he also said that he could love Elle, a tiny voice in her head reminded Caroline. Apparently, he loves her. "And now I am sure that you two just care for each other as friends, and I see why he respects you so much – you are a really nice person, Caroline" – Elle said with a smile while Caroline just nodded silently thinking that she isn't such a nice person for wanting the other girl's boyfriend and for kissing that same boyfriend.

"And I have to say, Dean really likes you and I think that it is so romantic that both of you are attending the same college, right? You really look good together, Caroline" – Elle smiled and Caroline nodded.

"I think it is to early to talk about the future but yes, Dean is a really nice guy" – Caroline politely said still thinking about the fact that Klaus told Elle that he loves her. She couldn't believe it and even though she knew it was a truth, she knew that their kiss was something special and not just _I-am-drunk-let's-kiss_ kiss – it was really special and such a passionate kiss, but obviously only to her.

"And he is really handsome, Caroline" – Elle said but in that moment her phone rang. "Oh, sorry, it is Nik" – she said and answered with a smile.

"Actually, I am with Caroline and we are gossiping a little bit about boys" – she said quite amused while Caroline politely smiled thinking that it would be funnier if they both talked about kissing Klaus. Caroline almost started laughing when she thought about the possibility of her and Elle discussing how is to kiss Klaus.

"I will, sweetie, don't worry. See you in a couple of seconds" – Elle said and hang up.

"Apparently, we have to go and pick up something for his older brother Finn, so I have to leave you unfortunately, but Caroline, I had a really great time talking to you, and once again, I am really sorry because of everything" – Elle said and with that she was gone.

Caroline sighed not believing that she actually managed to have a civil conversation with Elle but as she knew, miracles were possible. She took a sip of her white coffee and as she stood up, her phone vibrated. She took it and saw that she got a new text, a new text from Klaus. What did he want, for God's sake? Probably trying to tell her that he hopes she didn't tell Elle anything about their kiss and that it was a mistake and that he is really sorry because of the kiss and all that rubbish. She sighed and opened the text.

_"Tell Dean to take you to the House of the World Culture. I am sure that you, as the future architect, absolutely have to see it. ;)"_

Caroline reread Klaus's message several times but she didn't understand it all – why was he so sweet? And now he didn't mind Dean?

* * *

**So, we had a first Klaus's POV - what do you say? Do you like it? I am not sure when we will have another Klaus's POV but I am certain that I will write once again from his POV. **

**So, the things are starting to getting a little bit serious - they've kissed, you guys! I think that we will have quite a drama in our future chapters. They've kissed, he is thorn between Caroline and Elle, Caroline met Dean who is really nice guy and yeah, things will start to happen. A lot of things. But I don't intend to move Dean so fast from the story as I have done with Jean-Luc because Jean-Luc was just a little affair in Paris, but Dean Winchester has a lot of potential, right? And seriously, there is no better guy than Dean to make Klaus jealous. **

**Now, in the end, Klaus is still acting strange but that is the thing with the guys, right? Always so weird and strange. :) **

**I think I will rate this story as a M story because I'm not sure what can I write and what can I not so this is the safest thing to do, probably.**

**So, tell me please, what do you think, and be honest, and review because that's the only way I can hear your thoughts and see your opinions, and also, that means a lot to me. **

**Thank you for reading this story, I still can't believe that people actually read this, but thank you so, so much. You are really amazing and I wish you all the luck in the world and the possibility to travel one day as Caroline and her friends are. **

**Review, people!**


	11. Lara's Theme

**First of all, I'm sorry for my long-time absence but I had a lot of things to do and also I've been traveling a little bit as always, so basically I didn't have much time to write. **

**Second of all, I've published the chapter 11 yesterday (and that's why you got your e-mails) but it was really bad - not just because of the one bad review but because I didn't feel any magic in it, you know - I wasn't satisfied with the chapter. This "new" chapter is improved and in the beginning it is slightly the same but with some major twists (only those who've read yesterday's chapter will know what I mean). It is also longer and it is magical, in my opinion. I hope you will like it, I really do because I really enjoyed writing it. And the music I've listened while writing it is a pure magic (you'll see).**

**Third, the main point of all this "bad-chapter-thing" made me realize that it is not good to write because you feel obligated to it, but we should write because our hearts want to write.**

**In the end, I really hope you like it and that you'll enjoy in the last day of Berlin for our heroes.**

**P.S. I don't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

"This is the most epic party experience I have ever had" – Bonnie happily said as she sat in the Café Einstein Stammhaus, one of the most famous coffee houses/restaurants in Berlin, in the middle of the Tiergarten, "I mean look at the clock" – she continued, "it is eleven in the morning and I'm still not tired."

"You see, that is what I'm constantly talking about; that is the thing with Berlin, Bon-Bon" – Damon said as he happily took a sip of his black coffee with no sugar and glanced at the others who also wore a smile on their faces, "you can go out at nine pm and come home at four in the morning but you can also go out at four in the morning and come home at noon or even later. This city never stops partying, people" – he said and took another sip of his coffee, "and that is why people from all around the world love Berlin; it is always alive, and most importantly, it makes you feel alive."

Caroline sat on her chair and listened how her friends talked about the magnificent Berlin and she couldn't believe that this city also swept her off her feet, and so easily. Back in the States, when planning this trip, she knew she would fell in love with London and Paris immediately but with Berlin? No, she wasn't quite sure about Berlin but somehow this city will always be special to her; not just because of the whole Berlin vibe but also because of the beautiful moments that have happened here. She spent her days wandering through the streets of Berlin eating all the Turkish specialties, as Berlin was full of Turkish people, and discovering all the exhibits that many museums of Berlin offered at the time. She had so much fun with her friends and she truly enjoyed Berlin. She also enjoyed being in a company of young Dean Winchester because he was one of those men who were just too good to true because they were so kind, respectful and in the end, honest; Dean didn't do tricks like… well, he didn't do tricks like Klaus. Yes, Berlin will not stay in Caroline's memory forever just because of her days spent sightseeing with her friends and Dean, but also because of the kiss with Klaus. A kiss that should have been a long time forgotten but one part of Caroline was still thinking about it… to the hell, who is she lying to? Although both Klaus and Caroline pretended that the kiss never happened, she still dreamt about it sometimes and because of that she couldn't be more thankful to have her friends and Dean by her side. She didn't consider Dean as a potential new boyfriend but to her he was an exceptional friend with whom she had spent an amazing night but that was it. Unfortunately for Dean and for herself too, her feelings for Klaus might have been already too strong.

"I think" – Caroline heard Kol saying at loud, "we should all order some whiskey or vodka or whatever and toast to this magnificent city and to us" – he said and everybody excitedly nodded, "and we should say: "_Ich bin ein Berliner_", while we toast. Got it?" – he said as he called the waiter to order their drinks. Caroline looked at the people around her – Dean, Bonnie, Damon, Kol, Brooke, Sam, Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Nathan – they were all laughing and they looked so happy because the past night was truly amazing. They went out at four in the morning and they had so much fun at some random basement-turned-club, in the middle of Berlin, that was full of people from all around the world dancing hysterically to the most amazing electronic music Caroline has ever heard. Who was she kidding? She never heard any electronic music at all before, but now, after this night, she could see herself going to many parties like that in her future. She felt so free dancing wildly with Bonnie and the others as the music blasted and all of them had as many glow sticks as they could find… but she missed Elena and Stefan who spent the night with Klaus and Elle on some fancy dinner and later they probably went dancing in one of Berlin's hotels to the jazz music. Apparently, Klaus was a huge fan of jazz as he was a fan of the prohibition time also. That Klaus, always intriguing and always so damn charming, had a lot of secrets and so many faces – she couldn't help but to think that he was becoming slightly different when it came to Elle. A few days ago, when they were in a Max Liebermann Villa, a beautiful house, owned by one of the most famous German impressionists, located on the shore of Lake Wannsee, he completely ignored Elle as she was talking loudly about the fact how bored is she here… he ignored her so much that in one point, he snapped at her because of his behavior. Truth to be told, Elle was acting so rude that day pretty much towards everyone so her criticism towards the Max Liebermann and his work wasn't such a big surprise to anyone but to see Klaus so mad at Elle has been a surprise because he pretty much tolerated everything when it came to her.

"Caroline, raise your glass, will you?" – Kol asked as everybody laughed at her and she just shrugged with a smile as she raise her glass. "Now, as everybody at last have their hands and drinks up, let's make a great toast to Berlin, to the city that connected us and gave us memories that we won't be able to forget and memories that we most certainly won't be able to tell to our grandchildren – to Berlin and to us; "_Ich bin ein Berliner_!" – Kol said and drank his drink as everybody else followed his example.

* * *

"Bonnie, what are you going to do with Kol after we leave Berlin?" – Caroline asked Bonnie as she sat on her bed and watched some German TV-show that currently aired some talk show with Hugh Jackman as main guest. Bonnie, ever since they met Kol in Berlin, was hooking up with him and even though she totally denied that she liked him as something more than as just a good hook-up friend, it was pretty obvious to the both Elena and Caroline that their friend was falling hard for the youngest Mikaelson brother. But who could blame her? Kol was the perfect bad boy – he was charming, smart, wicked and as handsome as a perfect European golden boy could be – he could have any girl he wanted, just as his older brother Klaus, and Kol knew that and that made him the perfect bad boy.

"What did you say?" – Bonnie asked as she was straightening her hair in the bathroom.

"What is going to be with Kol and you after we leave Berlin? And to remind you, we are going to Rome tomorrow" – Caroline said. The thing was that Kol was going with his friends to Paris and even though Klaus invited his younger brother to Rome, Kol rejected it meaning that this little thing between Bonnie and Kol is probably over.

"What will you do with Dean?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline smirked as she stood up from her bed and went towards the bathroom. She leaned on the door and looked at Bonnie.

"I've asked you first, Bonnie" – Caroline said.

"Care, what should I do? We had a great time and that's it… nobody is hurt or anything like that because it's over. This is not some epic love story; just a girl and just a boy who simply love to kiss each other. Sure I like him but I prepared myself that this just a Berlin thing" – Bonnie simply said and turned around to face Caroline. "And Dean? What will you do about Dean because obviously that was something more" – she said, and Caroline rolled her eyes not believing a word Bonnie said about Kol, but decided to ignore that and to rather answer Bonnie's question.

"Well, he is also going to Paris with Kol so that is over but as much as I wanted to like him like really bad, it didn't happen. I do care about him but I see him just as a good friend. Unfortunately, nothing more" – Caroline said knowing that the words were true. She liked Dean and when she was with him she didn't think about Klaus so much but in the end, all she could think was Klaus.

"You don't have any feelings for Klaus anymore, sweetie?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline shrugged.

"What do you think? I have this perfect guy next to me wanting to be more than just friends and I, except that one night, pretty much ignore all the romantic possibilities with him because of the guy who kissed me once and who is pretty smitten with his beautiful girlfriend. I would like to be able not to feel anything for Klaus but I can't help myself. It is stronger than me" – Caroline answers truthfully.

"So Dean is not the cure for Klaus-illness in the end" – Bonnie said and Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he is not but he is a damn hot want-to-be-cure, that's for sure" – she said and Bonnie laughed.

"True that. But Care, we are going to Italy tomorrow and you know that Italian guys are like the most handsome guys in the world. You know, all that temperament and craziness and loud talking and fine cuisine… I mean, Casanova was Italian so you know what that means."

"That I'll meet some gorgeous Italian for one night stand?" – Caroline asked jokingly and Bonnie nodded.

"Exactly, Care, and if you are really lucky, maybe you will meet a gorgeous Romeo who will show you the city of Rome while driving you on his vespa through the city" – Bonnie winks at her.

"From Casanova, the mighty lover, you go to Romeo, a guy who died because of a tragic love? Great, Bonnie, you want me to die now" – Caroline seriously said.

"That's now what I meant, Care. I simply want you to meet a perfect guy that…" – Bonnie started seriously but as soon as she saw Caroline smiling she smiled too. "Oh, shut it, Care!" – she said and both girls started laughing.

"But Bonnie" – Caroline said after a couple of minutes, "I think that meeting someone new will not help me to Klaus. If Dean didn't help how could anyone else? And besides, I'm stuck with Klaus for the rest of our trip. Basically, I'm cursed to watch Elle and Klaus being all fluffy and romantic."

Bonnie looked at her best friend who sat by her side on the cold floor of the bathroom and sighed.

"Well maybe then you will have to toss a really great number of coins in the Fountain di Trevi and make a wish to forget Klaus" – Bonnie said and hugged Caroline who leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder. "But seriously, who knows what will happen to Elle and Klaus. Maybe they aren't as strong as they think they are."

"What do you mean?" – Caroline asked trying to sound calmly as she was struggling hard not to squeak.

"Well, you saw how he behaved at that Villa the other day, and yesterday, when you went out with Elena to grab some magazines, they barely spoke at the breakfast, and that was so weird" – Bonnie whispered and Caroline smiled.

"Why are you whispering?" – she asked as Bonnie shrugged and laughed, "anyway, all that means nothing. They probably had a little fight and that's all. And you know that he said to her that he loves her so I doubt that they have troubles in paradise."

"Care, he told her that he loves her after he kissed you. It was a totally guilt washing statement" – Bonnie yelled and Caroline laughed.

"Shhh, Bonnie" – Caroline said as she was laughing slightly to her best friend, "somebody could hear us."

"Like who? You think that Elle has spies in this room? Like this room is bugged or something?" – Bonnie asked while rolling her eyes. Caroline laughed at her friend knowing that she had been right.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett" – Caroline said and Bonnie laughed.

"I love you too, Caroline Forbes" – she said and smiled. "But I think it is time to get up and start to prepare ourselves for our last dinner in Berlin."

"You are right. Where are we going to, remind me please?" – Caroline asked Bonnie who took her phone to read again a name of restaurant.

"To the Reinstoff restaurant and it is in some old factory but apparently it is amazing according to Kol. And besides, you know Klaus, he wouldn't take us just to any place so it has to be really good" – Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"That is true – he showed us so many beautiful places and I'm still intrigued about what he will show us in Rome and in other cities and countries."

"Only the most spectacular places, Care. By the way, I'm really curious how the two of you will be towards each other after Elle goes. Personally, I'm cheering for another kiss" – Bonnie said and Caroline blushed.

"Bonnie! Shut it!" – Caroline said angrily and Bonnie laughed.

"Calm down, Care, I'm just goofing around. Anyway, what will you wear tonight?"

* * *

The Reinstoff restaurant, located in the north part of the city centre in a red-brick Prussian-era factory, was a highly awarded and well known world restaurant that was the main stage for saying farewell and goodbye to one of the most amazing cities in the world, Berlin. Tonight the actors on its stage will be Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Elle, Kol, Dean, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, Sam, Brooke and Haley… and as always, the battle between the main actors will be held between the two Mikaelson brothers, both equally intriguing and charming. The restaurant, that was full every night, was completely empty tonight because Klaus, as amazing as always, reserved the whole restaurant just for them so they could be alone and enjoy their last night in Berlin properly. Every single one of them had to dress up, so every girl wore an evening dress and every guy wore a black tuxedo. Caroline wore a simple long red dress by Donna Karan that was closed from the front but her back was almost all showing. She loved it and as soon as she saw it one of the stores in Berlin, she knew she had to buy it.

"Klaus, this is amazing and so great… no, I'm completely speechless" – said Brooke as she stood in amazement in the middle of the empty restaurant with the single table waiting just for them.

"She is right, brother" – said Kol as he sat on his place at the table and already started sipping red wine into his glass, "this is quite nice."

Klaus, who simply stood in the corner of the big dinning room looking like the damn James Bond, just smiled and nodded not saying a single word. This whole night, ever since they met up in the foyer of the Adlon-Kempinski hotel, he was silent pretty much all the time except when someone asked him something. Caroline didn't think that was weird because she got used to his mood swings by now but Elle was a different story. She was so mad at Klaus because of his silent treatment that she was complaining to everyone about it until Damon said to her that she is boring as hell and that if she doesn't know Klaus by now, she will probably never know him at all. Yes, that wasn't weird at all.

"We don't deserve this, Klaus. This is just too much" – Elena said and both Bonnie and Caroline nodded.

"True, we don't deserve it but don't worry my friend, we will damn sure enjoy it" – said Damon as he sat next to Kol and sipped himself also some wine. Everybody laughed at Damon's words as they sat around the table leaving the central place at the table for their host Klaus.

* * *

They ate their dinner in the most perfect surroundings – in a big and beautiful room reserved just for them and with the light music playing in the background that was completely ignored because of their talk and laugh. The food was completely amazing, which was not a surprise considering the fact that the restaurant owns one Michelin star, and the French wine that they've been drinking whole night had a divine taste.

"Too bad we are going different ways tomorrow" – said Brooke as she took a sip of her wine. "These few days were simply amazing and I'm so glad that I've met such a great people here. I can't describe you have glad I am."

"Believe me, I think we all feel the same, Brooke" – Elena said as she looked at the people around her. "This place truly made us some new, unforgettable memories. I think we will all cherish them our whole life" – Elena said and Damon clapped.

"I told you so, Berlin is a magic city" – he said and everybody nodded.

"It truly is, Damon" – Peyton said as she kissed Sam.

"You know what? I think that everyone should say why will they never forget Berlin" – Stefan said and got a huge applause from everyone. "I'll even go first" – he continued but was stopped by another great applause from his friends to which he simple smiled.

"I'll never forget Berlin because of all the smiley mornings I had with Elena here. I'll never forget it because of all the new friendships made here and most certainly, I'll never forget Berlin because of all the people I've been here with. We had some pretty good time here, guys."

"To me" – Elena started as they've decided going in a clockwise way, "Berlin means love and friendship and that is something that I cherish the most so thank you Berlin for being my friend" – she said and everybody smiled and nodded in approval.

"Well, to me, Berlin brought a long needed smile on my face and that is why I'll never forget it" – said Bonnie and smiled at Kol who was next.

"Well, Berlin is my old friend and I've been here many times but I think this time I've enjoyed it the most" – Kol simply said and smiled before he took a sip of his drink and sat right back at his place.

"I think I had the most fun here with the most amazing people in the world so that is what I'm thankful for and because of that Berlin will always have a special place in my heart" – Brooke simply said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, what should I say about the city who got me as soon as I stood in it? I love it. I completely fell in love with Berlin and with the people I've spent time here. And it made me fall in love with my girlfriend even more if that's even possible" – Lucas said and kissed Brooke as everyone clapped.

"I will never forget Berlin because it made me happier and relaxed and that is something I truly needed. So thank you Berlin, and thank you guys for being such amazing people" – Haley said.

"Well, yeah, what should I say about Berlin? I will never forget it because of all the fun, all the friends, all the clubs, all the girls, and basically all the amazing moments I had here" – Nathan said and drank his whole drink at once. Obviously, everyone clapped at his action.

"David Bowie once said that Berlin is _the greatest cultural extravaganza that one could imagine, _and I couldn't agree more with him. Thank you, Berlin" – Peyton simply said.

"To me Berlin is a city that brought me closer to my love, to my family and to my friends – it is also a city that made me make some new bridges of friendship" – Sam said and hugged both Peyton and Dean.

"I am not a man of many words but I will never forget Berlin because of every person that sits around this table and especially this wonderful lady that is sitting next to me. I'll always be thankful to Berlin because it brought Caroline into my life as it also made me love my friends even more" – he said and looked at Caroline who smiled with a huge blush on her face.

"Well, to me Berlin represents a huge amount of love towards everything. I had so much fun here and so much beautiful moments that it would be silly to think that I will forget any of them. No, Berlin has a special place in my heart just as every person around this table has" – Caroline said as she took quickly a sip of her drink. Everybody clapped to her and she blushed once again but she caught Klaus's eyes on her and he smiled at her for the first time after so many days. She could feel her heart jump so she quickly turned her head away from his gaze.

"You know me, I'm a Berliner" – Damon simply said and everybody laughed at him.

"Berlin is the city that made me so happy, so utterly and unbelievably happy and it brought me love in its most beautiful way. I will never ever forget it as neither I will forget the many friendship I've made here. Thank you, Berlin – Elle said and kissed Klaus lightly on the cheek to which he simply nodded before he stood up being the last one to make a speech.

"There are not so many places in the world that are still unknown to me but I doubt that there is as many places as important to me as Berlin is. Berlin is a city that I have a special bond with for many, many lovely years, but this year was somehow different than the other years I have to admit. I've got a chance to show it to the group of amazing people who, I am sure of it, will stay in my life as long as I can breathe" – he said and took a sip of his drink, "it brought me many unexpected moments that were unforgettable and probably the most beautiful in my life so far" – he said looking at Caroline for a moment, "and it thought me that sometimes being under control and doing what is considered to be the right thing, is not necessarily always a good thing" – he continued speaking never taking his eyes of Caroline, "it thought me that sometimes life itself knows what is good for us. So, thank you my friend for once again being an amazing friend in need, Berlin" – Klaus said, moving his gaze away from Caroline, and raise his glass once again as everyone stood up.

"To the Berlin and to us – may our future memories be as half as good as were those made in Berlin" – he said and everybody drank with a smile. "And now, my friends, let me show you something that Berlin offers only to special people."

* * *

"Caroline, can we talk for a moment?" – Dean asked Caroline, as she stood in the restaurant ready to go to that special place Klaus told them a couple of minutes ago. "I just wanted to say to you that I will never forget these couple of days and I would really like to see you again because I like you. I really like you" – he said with a smile and a huge expectancy in his eyes. Caroline, who felt somehow weird after hearing Klaus's speech even though she wasn't quite sure why, smiled at Dean. This gorgeous man seemed genuinely interested in her, and although it made her happy, she knew she shouldn't play with his heart.

"I would love to see you again, Dean, but only as friends" – she honestly said and he sadly nodded.

"Well, even though I hoped for a different answer, I accept that. Who knows; maybe in a couple of months you will change your mind" – he said. "May I kiss you, for the last time?" – he asked and she simply nodded not wanting to deny him one single kiss. He kissed her gently on her lips for just a couple of seconds, but to the one person that carefully observed them it seemed like an eternity.

* * *

After a drive that lasted for a couple of minutes, the cars stopped in front of the beautiful Charlottenburg Palace, the largest palace in the city and most definitely, one of the most beautiful places in Berlin. Many lights that were a sign of welcome to the guests beautifully illuminated the Palace and its gardens. Following the lights, the river of the people, beautifully dressed people, was slowly approaching to the entrance of the Palace.

"Klaus, what is this?" – Elle asked as she was standing next to her boyfriend. Elle asked the question that was running through their heads – what was that? What did Klaus had on his mind this time? He is a mysterious man but this was even beyond him – he surprised them all.

"This is the Charlottenburg Palace, and tonight, we will dance here as tonight is the night of the great ball of Berlin. A special ball for special people – invites only" – Klaus wickedly smile before he took Elle's hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

Inside of the Palace was a beautifully decorated ballroom, already filled with many dancers as they danced to the sounds of music composed by Strauss, Tchaikovsky, Schubert and many others. Caroline, as the others, couldn't help but to feel amazed by the scene – the scene like this was seen only in movies or even better, Disney's animated movies. And here she was, suddenly surrounded by many dancers enjoying themselves while dancing to the world's greatest music – in that moment she was sure, she was damn sure that Berlin will always have a special place in her heart.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you've come" – a middle-aged man, wearing a black tuxedo, came to Klaus as the others followed his example. "It is such a honor to have you tonight as our guest – you and your friends. Every person tonight is at your service and feel free to ask for anything. Again, is such a honor to have you here" – the man said and Klaus politely nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Berger, the honor is all mine. I don't think you had the pleasure of meeting my younger brother Kol, have you?" – Klaus politely said as Kol came and shook his hands with Mr. Berger. "Now, Mr. Berger, excuse us, because as you can see, the lovely ladies in our company are quite fond of the dancing and it would be rude to leave them waiting so long."

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson, but of course. My apologies" – Mr. Berger politely said as he smiled to the ladies, "the dance floor is all yours."

Caroline and Dean danced to the sound of the probably most famous waltz dance in the world, to the Blue Danube Waltz composed by the Johann Strauss II. As they swayed through the ballroom, she glanced towards her friends and their partners, and looking at them, she couldn't help but to wish to be born in the different time era. In the time of ball dancing, of the beautiful music and fashion – in a time when the men courted women romantically and respectfully; in a time when love lasted forever.

"What are you thinking about, Caroline?" – Dean asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. Look at our friends – this is wonderful" – she said and smiled at Dean who nodded. All of their friends were currently at the dance floor – Klaus & Elle, Stefan & Elena, Kol & Bonnie, Lucas & Brooke, Nathan & Haley, Sam & Peyton, and Damon who danced with the probably most gorgeous girl in the Palace; a beautiful Franziska, the daughter of Mr. Berger.

"Yes, it truly is. Caroline dear, do you want to take a little pause? I need a drink as soon as possible. All this dancing made me so thirsty" – Dean politely said and Caroline nodded not feeling tired at all as she really enjoyed dancing but you can't dance alone, can you?

"Oh, Caroline, you are also tired, aren't you? This whole dancing is quite exhausting, to be honest" – said Elle as she sat around their table drinking a glass of champagne. Next to her chair, stood Klaus talking with some men.

"Not at all, Elle. I would like to spend my whole night on the dance floor but unfortunately, Dean needs a break" – Caroline said and Elle nodded.

"Yes, Klaus could also dance the whole night away, I'm afraid" – she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, if that is the case, I don't see why Caroline and Klaus wouldn't dance a couple of dances together while we rest here. It is unfair to the two of them to wait for us" – said Dean who came back with his glass of champagne. Elle tried to say something but Klaus, who suddenly considered their conversation quite interesting, stopped her.

"Dean, my mate, that is one amazing idea. It would be quite rude to leave Caroline wait for you here, and I would be more than happy to dance with her" – he said and smiled to Caroline. Caroline, who feared that this would might happen, nodded but before she took Klaus's hand, looked at Elle.

"Elle, is this okay with you?" – she asked Elle who simply nodded.

"As the boys said, it would be rude" – she said and took a sip of her champagne. Caroline nodded and accepted Klaus's hand as he led the way to the middle of the dance floor; they've started dancing and just like the last time in Paris, she felt like they belong to each other because together, on the dance floor, they were a perfection. They've moved with such a easiness and simplicity that they were absolutely beautiful to watch – breathtaking according to Franziska who whispered those words to Damon's ear, unknown to Caroline and Klaus.

"You look ravishing in this dress, love" – Klaus whispered to Caroline's ear and she could feel herself blushing for hearing those small yet so big words coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Klaus" – she said and he smiled, "you don't look so bad either" – she said and he laughed at her words.

"Always a little lioness" – he said with a smirk and she decided to change a topic because she could feel all the hotness coming to her head.

"This ball is a wonderful idea" – she said and he nodded while he spun her around.

"I'm glad you like it. It was something I had on my mind for a long time now and to see all of you truly enjoying here, is wonderful" – he simply said. "But this is nothing compared to balls held in Vienna. Now that is an amazing experience."

"What is this music? It sounds so familiar and yet I can't place it in my mind" – Caroline said quickly before they went talking about Vienna because as she remembered, he promised her in London that he would take her to Schonbrunn Castle, and she shouldn't be thinking about his promises made to her at the time when she considered him a single man.

"A Swan Lake Waltz by Tchaikovsky, love. One of the most amazing pieces of music ever written" – he said and she smiled.

"Always Mr. Knows-It-All, aren't you?" – she said and he laughed once again.

"I try my best, Caroline, I try my best. But as we speak now, I still don't know what are your plans with Dean" – he smirked.

"That is something that shouldn't concern you, don't you think?" – she said and he smiled.

"My dear, you may have a point here but as we both know" – he said and got closer to her face, "after that kiss everything is my concern when it comes to you" – he whispered seriously into Caroline's ear that shocked her so much that she almost stopped dancing but fortunately for her, Klaus caught her and they continued their dance as the song changed to the famous song from the movie Dr. Zhivago, Lara's song.

"That kiss that was a mistake as you clearly said" – said Claroline quickly still not feeling quite well her legs from the shock.

"It was a mistake, love, but it was a good mistake" – he said with a smile and she looked at him in his eyes not quite believing his words.

"What is this song?" – she asked nervously trying to change the subject. All this talking about the kiss made her dizzy.

"Now love, don't change the subject because I know that you also think that the kiss wasn't a mistake" – he said and she swallowed.

"You said to her that you love her" – she boldly said and felt how he lost his composure for a second.

"What?" – he asked and she felt somehow annoyed.

"You said to Elle that you love her just after we kissed" – she said and he looked beyond her shoulder. "So it is a true, you told her you love her and now you are brave enough to basically say that you have every right to know what is happening between Dean and me? God, Klaus, you can't have us both; you just can't" – she said angrily before she stormed off the dance floor and left Klaus standing in the middle all by himself. Stefan and Elena, who saw Caroline running away after she danced with Klaus, danced their way towards Klaus.

"What was that about, Klaus?" – Stefan asked angrily because he hated see Caroline hurt. If that were any other guy, he would hit him instantly. "Klaus, what happened?" – Stefan repeated his question to Klaus, who pretty much ignored him. Elena, on the other hand, was a calmer one of the beautiful couple, and she saw that the man in front of her was slowly breaking into pieces so she let go Stefan and came to Klaus.

"Klaus" – she said as she touched his shoulder, "you know what you have to do; run after her."

* * *

**This is a very different chapter from yesterday's - somehow it fits perfectly in the story and yes, it needed to be like this. It needed to have a grand ball, and great music and great art - it needed to be perfect. And Klaus and Caroline are finally somehow on the same page but now she is leading the game. **

**Personally, I really love this chapter and I hope you like/love it too. I would like to also thank to every one of you for such amazing reviews and for your support. And as I've said before, this story will get its end, sooner or later. **

**Tell me what do you think and be honest, please. ;)**

**P.S. No, unfortunately you can not read the previous chapter 11 because I've deleted it from fan fiction and also, I rewrote it in Word into this chapter. Sorry!**


	12. Call Your Girlfriend

**Hello, wonderful people! **

**First of all, thank you for your kind words for the last chapter and please, tell me what do you think because your opinion is really helpful to us writers and I think that a couple of seconds to make a review won't take so much of your time. But all in all, thank you for being so supportive... especially after the whole thing with the chapter 11. As I've said, if it was good I wouldn't replaced it but I personally wasn't satisfied with it so that's it.. it wasn't because of the bad review (the review has been helpful!). **

**Second of all, some of you noticed that I have a tumblr. Yes, it's not a Klaroline tumblr (is more a personal one) and it address is: cinnamonmademoiselle tumblr com :).**

**Third of all, this chapter is the last one that it is held in Berlin and the next one will be in the eternal city of Rome - can't wait to go there because Berlin got me quite exhausted but somehow Berlin was really important in the end, wasn't it? ;)**

**So, basically, that's it ... enjoy the reading of the chapter 12! By the way, just so that you know, it's the third longest chapter of all of them. If that is not good, I don't know what is. I can surprise even myself sometimes. ;)**

**P.S. I don't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

"That kiss was a mistake as you clearly said" – said Caroline quickly, still not feeling quite well her legs from the shock.

"It was a mistake, love, but it was a good mistake" – he said with a smile and she looked at him in his eyes not quite believing his words.

"What is this song?" – she asked nervously trying to change the subject. All this talking about the kiss made her dizzy.

"Now love, don't change the subject because I know that you also think that the kiss wasn't a mistake" – he said and she swallowed.

"You said to her that you love her" – she boldly said and felt how he lost his composure for a second.

"What?" – he asked and she felt somehow annoyed.

"You said to Elle that you love her just after we kissed" – she said and he looked beyond her shoulder. "So it is a true, you told her you love her and now you are brave enough to basically say that you have every right to know what is happening between Dean and me? God, Klaus, you can't have us both; you just can't" – she said angrily before she stormed off the dance floor and left Klaus standing in the middle all by himself. Stefan and Elena, who saw Caroline running away after she danced with Klaus, danced their way towards Klaus.

"What was that about, Klaus?" – Stefan asked angrily because he hated see Caroline hurt. If that were any other guy, he would hit him instantly. "Klaus, what happened?" – Stefan repeated his question to Klaus, who pretty much ignored him. Elena, on the other hand, was a calmer one of the beautiful couple, and she saw that the man in front of her was slowly breaking into pieces so she let go Stefan and came to Klaus.

"Klaus" – she said as she touched his shoulder, "you know what you have to do; run after her."

* * *

Caroline, even though she felt quite silly because of all the running through the Palace, couldn't stop until she came outside, or to say it better, until she could freely breathe again. Now, as she stood on the terrace of the Palace that had a beautiful view on the lake and the gardens that were full of people who were trying to desperately find an empty bench, she was trying to calm herself down. Obviously, that wasn't an easy task because once again he managed to shake her whole body, her whole mind and her whole heart with just a couple of words; words that have such a powerful meaning to her and he said it so easily, without a blink. She leaned on the fence and looked in front of her. All could she see were happy people; happy couples who were sharing kisses and hugs and cute conversations under the sky filled with stars. Yes, her last night in Berlin has been such a magical night; some would dare to say a perfect night for romance. Caroline laughed at herself because here she was, feeling just like a Cinderella but with both her shoes on her feet and without a prince running after her. No, the prince would return back to his perfect princess, to his perfect girlfriend and Caroline will return to her ordinary life; a life without ballrooms, beautiful dresses and a life without him, a life without the prince.

"Oh, Caroline Forbes, always aiming so high and always falling so strongly on the ground" – she said to herself sarcastically as she laughed. One part of her was so happy because of the dance and because of his words, but then the other one was so afraid and sad and angry; so damn angry. Who was she to him, just another regular pawn in one of his love games perhaps? For God's sake, he was impossible and his behavior has been driving her crazy. But then again, on the other side, he said that even though the kiss was a mistake, it was a good mistake. And Caroline smiled slightly as she remembered his words and how jealous and cute in the same time he has been when he asked her about Dean.

How could she fell so deep for someone; someone who had a girlfriend? That was something that was happening to other people and not to her. Yes, she loved a man once in her life. She loved Tyler but that was different because with Klaus everything is … wait a second, love? No, it couldn't be; she liked him but she didn't love him, she was sure of that… but then why does her heart feel so sad if she didn't love him?

* * *

Klaus stood in the middle of the dance floor in the beautiful ballroom of the Palace surrounded by the couples that happily danced to the most beautiful music that mankind could ever compose and yet all that he could hear was her voice filled with sweetness and then, in the end, with anger. "You can't have us both; you just can't" – she said to him so angrily, and even with a hint of sadness perhaps? He knew then that she has been right but if he has been honest to himself, he didn't even tried to have them both. He was happy with Elle, he really was but Caroline, the beautiful blonde, had something in herself that pulled him to her just like a magnet. He couldn't explain it and as more he tried to ignore it, he has just been pulled even closer to her. Was it just an attraction, a mutual attraction that was so strong or was it even something more? No, it couldn't be but in the same time, he felt so weird without her in his arms. He knew that he could die to protect her but yet he didn't know why because it couldn't be that … it just couldn't be. He had Elle and by every law of nature, she should be the one with who he should be in love with but …

"Klaus" – he heard a woman saying as he could also feel a hand on his shoulder, "you know what you have to do; run after her." He looked at the woman and saw that it was Elena, a lovely brunette, standing with Stefan by her side.

"What?" – Klaus said as he managed to pull himself from the trance he has been in and as he saw the young brunette smiling warmly at him.

"Run after her, Klaus. You owe it to her and to yourself" – Elena said warmly and Klaus smiled. Should he run after her? His mind said no and was most definitely against the idea but then his heart felt so strong and so honestly happy just because of it. Klaus knew that he should listen to his mind, he was sure of it because of Elle who has been nothing but loving and kind to him, but he had to see Caroline and he had to talk with her. Klaus looked at Elena and Stefan and smiled at them before he ran off after the beautiful little lioness.

* * *

Elena and Stefan watched after the young man in a black tuxedo who ran as fastest as he could to try to catch the beautiful lady in the red dress.

"Stefan, this is the most romantic scene I have ever seen" – Elena said to her longtime boyfriend, a love of her life, as they were slowly walking towards the table with drinks.

"I hope everything will be right in the end" – Stefan carefully said as he took two glasses of the champagne for himself and Elena. His girlfriend has always been a romantic one, always seeing love everywhere and between everyone, and Stefan loved that about her with all his heart but he knew that things in real life weren't so easy and that life wasn't just another romantic movie or novel; he knew better. Sometimes people, no matter how much they cared about each other, couldn't be together because of a million different reasons. And when it came to Caroline and Klaus, in between of the two of them stood some of the most important reasons ever: Elle, Klaus's girlfriend, and respect towards the obligations, a famous virtue or a flaw, in this case, of Klaus.

"It will be, honey. They have to end up together" – Elena dreamingly said as Stefan laughed at her words.

"And why are you so sure of that?" – Stefan asked.

"Because I say so and because it will happen. It just has to, Stefan" – Elena seriously said and Stefan, being so much in love with his girlfriend, smiled at her and leaned to kiss her.

"Don't want to interrupt the ever loving love birds, and so boring by the way," – Damon said to his dance partner, a lovely Franziska, as the two of them came to Stefan and Elena, "but what was all that?" - Damon asked as he held the hand of the beautiful German girl.

"What?" – Stefan asked with a smirk to Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Now brother, as much as I love your attempts of being funny, I'm not into it right now. So tell me, what was that between Klaus and Barbie?" – he asked seriously. "Why all of a sudden they are playing Cinderella?"

As Elena and Stefan heard his comment about Cinderella, they both laughed at loud. As Damon was cursing his younger brother and his girlfriend, another couple joined them. The beautiful dark skinned girl and the gorgeous young man danced their way towards the little group of people.

"Why are you all standing here?" - Bonnie asked as Kol was standing beside her, having his right arm protectively on her upper back.

"Ask the funny ones, Bon-Bon. They've got the answer" – Damon said with a smirk. Elena and Stefan, who now stopped laughing, looked at each carefully and if as they were speaking to each other just with their eyes, smiled.

"By the way, where is Caroline?" – Bonnie asked now noticing that her other best friend wasn't here. "I saw Dean and Elle sitting at the table but… oh my gosh, what's happening? Where is she and with whom is she?" – asked Bonnie as she finally realized that something major has been happening, as in something major between Caroline and Klaus.

"And where is my brother?" – asked Kol still not realizing quite good what was happening. Damon, as impatient as ever, looked at him and rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"Now spill it, Elena" – Damon said nervously.

"Well, we don't know what exactly happened between Caroline and Klaus. All we know that they were dancing with each other…" – she said before she was interrupted by Franziska.

"They were dancing so beautifully" – said the gorgeous German girl as she smiled to them.

"Yes, sweetie, they were" – said Damon to his dance partner and quite possibly his gift to himself for the last night in Berlin, "but that's not important quite now" – he said and both Elena and Kol chuckled.

"Where was I? Oh yes, they were dancing with each other and all of a sudden Caroline ran away and Klaus was just standing alone in the middle of the dance floor and then Stefan and I" – Elena said as she looked at her boyfriend with a smile, "came to Klaus and basically we told him to run after her."

"What? You did what, Elena?" – asked Damon not knowing if he should be angry or happy because of it, and Kol smiled and nodded in approval.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Elena?" – asked Bonnie. "I love the idea of Caroline and Klaus, and God knows that I want her to be happy but seriously, are you sure that him running after her was a good idea?"

"Yes, because in spite of everything, they are perfect for each other and you know that as well as I do" – Elena said to Bonnie who nodded but she still did not looked convinced. "Look, Bonnie, I know you are protective over Caroline just as I am but I honestly think that they deserve a chance."

"I personally would love to see my brother with the blondie one, and I, as being his brother, can tell that they would be really good together" – said Kol and both Elena and Bonnie smiled.

"They just deserve a chance" – Elena said as she kissed Stefan because she suddenly felt so grateful for having such an amazing boyfriend and a beautiful relationship. Damon, who stood there with a smirk on his face, coughed.

"Elena, honey, as much as I love you, you forgot about just one little thing" – Damon said with a smirk as Elena rolled her eyes.

"And what would that be, brother?" – Stefan asked somewhat annoyed by his older brother. But before Damon could say a single word, another blonde girl wearing an emerald green dress, came to the little group of people.

"What is going? Where is Klaus?" – Elle asked with an obvious expectancy in her eyes as she took her place between Bonnie and Franziska.

"And that would be that little thing" – said Damon with a smirk as Franziska, and only she, laughed at his words.

* * *

Caroline was now sitting on the bench in the middle of the beautiful garden that surrounded the Palace and she was looking at the lake in front of her. The moon was dancing on the surface of the lake and the stars, as the people also, were silently admiring his oldest dance moves that were as beautiful as ever. The elderly couple, in about its sixties or perhaps even seventies, stood in front of the Caroline's bench and was silently speaking to each other in a language that Caroline couldn't understand but she could see and feel that they were talking about love because love spoke in a language of its own. They were beautiful and so incredibly sweet, thought Caroline. It was obvious that the woman loved the man very much and that the man loved her equally, perhaps even more… and after so many years, they've still loved each other.

"That is the love I want. I want an everlasting, passionate, sweet, amazing, strong and filled with happiness love. I want to be that woman in the future. I want to be loved by someone as she is by that man" – said Caroline silently to herself still not taking her eyes of the happy couple. How could they still be in love after so many years was beyond her but she admired them and she was absolutely sure she wants to have a relationship just like theirs one day. She knew that love wasn't just something that people should take for granted because she saw many relationships fall apart just because of that. She knew that love acquired constant work and patience. She knew that love needed tolerance and understanding. She knew that she wanted a love that in the same time would be her safe harbor but also her ocean; wild and calm, unbreakable and strong.

"I've been looking for you for some time now" – whispered a well-known voice lurking from the shadows behind her. Caroline, as being Caroline, smiled silently as she heard him. She turned her head in the direction from where the voice came from but she saw nothing. Has her mind taken a wild road and her imagination was getting the best of her? Was she going crazy seeing him and hearing him in the places he wasn't? Of course she was because Klaus would go to Elle, he would always go to her because that was what he did best. He played with Caroline a little bit but then he would go back to her, just as a dog would go back to his owner after his little play with the other dogs. She knew that the battle for Klaus was lost a long time ago – was there even a battle or was Caroline fighting against the windmills all this time?

"Caroline Forbes, you silly little girl" – she whispered to herself and leaned on the back of the bench as she closed her eyes. "If there was a Nobel Prize for being silly, you would be definitely getting a first place."

"You know, love, talking to yourself at loud is often considered as a sign of a mental illness" – the voice that now had a body too, appeared in front of Caroline. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus standing in front of her with the most gorgeous smile ever that reached his eyes too. His eyes were shinning brighter than the moon tonight and his dimples were showing off so strongly now that she couldn't help but to smile – he looked incredibly handsome and cute in the same time.

"Maybe I am ill" – she said and he smiled.

"May I take a seat?" – he asked as he pointed to the empty space on her bench. She nodded and swallowed hard because as much as she hoped that this would happen, she didn't expected to really happen. And yet, it did. Klaus ran after her and was sitting next to her.

"Aren't you cold?" – he asked her and she shook her head. Sure, she was cold but she would be damned if she would take his jacket. After all, she had some pride or at least she hoped so.

"Why are you here?" – she asked Klaus who was looking in front of him to watch the dance of the lake, the moon and the darkness.

"Should I go?" – he asked her as he looked at her and she looked away not knowing what to say. One part of her was thinking that he should most definitely go but the other part was thinking that he should stay with her … that he should stay with her forever. "If you want me to go, I'll go, love" – he said.

"Don't call me that" – she said angrily as she turned around to face him. He was smiling at her once again showing off his dimples in their full glow.

"Call you how?" – he simply asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Save it for your girlfriend" – Caroline said and Klaus chuckled.

"Ah, the little lioness is coming once again to the surface, isn't she?" – he said jokingly but the serious look on Caroline's face wiped off the smile of his face. "So, Elle told you what happened between the two of us, I presume?"

"Obviously" – Caroline said annoyed and Klaus nodded.

"It is true indeed. I've said to her that I love her and I've…" – he said but stopped all of a sudden. "Love, you are shivering. Take my jacket, please" – he said and started taking off his jacket.

"I'm not cold" – she said although she was dying of coldness because even though it was summer, Berlin was up on the north side of Germany and nights weren't so warm as the days were.

"Don't be ridicules, take it" – he said but she refused to take it once again. Klaus, being gentleman as he always is, put the upper part of his tuxedo next to Caroline just in case she changed her mind.

"So you've said to her that you love her just after you've kissed me. Well, I'm glad that I helped you understand that you love your girlfriend" – she said sarcastically and he smiled at her. What game was he playing?

"It wasn't my intention to say something like that to her, at least not so quickly" – he said and Caroline looked at him with an evident surprise on her face.

"What do you mean it wasn't your intention? If you love someone you tell that to him or her when you feel it. It's not like you have to plan when will you say it" – she said and he nodded.

"Exactly, love, you say it when you feel it and as I was saying, it wasn't my intention to say it to Elle" – he said and she looked at him skeptically.

"Klaus, what are you trying to say?" – she asked and he smiled at her as he looked deeply into her green eyes.

"What I am trying to say is that it wasn't my intention to say it to Elle that I love her because I still don't feel it" – he simply said as Caroline looked at him strangely. He doesn't love Elle? What?

"Then why did you say it? Why did you lie to her?" – she asked and he shrugged.

"It is quite simple actually, to be honest. Elle said to me that she loves me and even though I knew that the most simple thing would be to say it back so I wouldn't hurt her, I couldn't do it… well, at least not until I saw you kissing Dean in front of the Asphalt and how he carried you in his arms into darkness" – he said silently and Caroline gasped. Was he telling her the truth? Did he really told Elle that he loves her just because of seeing her kissing Dean? It couldn't be or could it?

"Why did you kiss me at the first place?" – she asked him still not being certain how does she feel about his explanation about those three words.

"Because I saw you kissing Dean looking like the most beautiful Goddess and it made me jealous" – he simply said and looked once again in front of himself. Caroline, stunned by his words, looked also in front of herself and she noticed how they were almost the only ones in the gardens. "I am not so impulsive usually but with you everything is different, Caroline. It is like I don't have control over anything and that makes me crazy" – he said and Caroline looked at him.

"Is that why are you behaving so different sometimes? Like being mean, rude and basically, ignore me and everyone else around you?" – she asked and he laughed.

"Well, partly because of that and partly because of the fact that being in my nature" – he says and Caroline laughs too. "And because I'm tired of the fight between my mind and heart."

"Why are they fighting?" – Caroline asked secretly hoping that he would say that his mind is telling him that he should be with Elle but that his heart is cheering for Caroline. And every person, in the end, listens to its heart obviously so that would be a super big point for Caroline.

"Because they are both saying the same thing basically" – he says and Caroline looks at him surprised. Say what? "Both the heart and mind are cheering for the two different girls and it drives me crazy" – he said seriously and Caroline laughed lightly. Isn't it ironic that something like that would happen to her?

"Basically, you are saying that you can't decide" – she said angrily and he shook his head.

"No, love. I can decide but I can not break somebody's heart on such a high level" – he seriously said as he stood up. Caroline looked up at him not understanding him once again. How could he not break somebody's heart? Wasn't he Damon's twin as in meaning that breaking hearts of young girls was his daily routine?

"You can't break somebody's heart? Jesus, Klaus, aren't you like the school example of the man who's breaking women's hearts like every second?" – she said angrily and he laughed at her words.

"Perhaps but this is different – the stakes are higher" – he said and she stood up because she could feel how angry she was becoming and sitting calmly on a bench wasn't an option anymore.

"Stakes are higher?" – she asked and he nodded as he put his hands into his pants.

"Put on my jacket, you are shivering" – he said and she shook her head not caring about being cold. But Klaus took his jacket from the bench and slowly walked behind her and put it on her shoulders. "There" – he whispered to her right ear, "you shouldn't be cold now."

Caroline, as she shivered from his voice being so close to her skin, turned around so she could face him but when she met his eyes she couldn't say a single word; it was like she forgot about everything. She could feel herself melting by gazing into his eyes. Klaus, as he noticed how her face got softer all of a sudden, brought his right hand to her cheek and caressed it softly.

"Klaus" – Caroline softly said, "you can't have us both." Klaus looked at her and smiled tenderly.

"I know" – he simply said.

* * *

"What is going? Where is Klaus?" – Elle asked with an obvious expectancy in her eyes as she took her place in between Bonnie and Franziska.

"And that would be that little thing" – said Damon with a smirk as Franziska, and only she, laughed at his words. The others stood as calmly as they could looking everywhere except into Elle's eyes.

"Klaus? My brother is missing? I haven't noticed. Maybe you should watch your boyfriend better, Elle" – Kol jokingly said trying to ease the situation but with no success.

"Damon, where is Klaus?" – Elle impatiently asked.

"I think that he went to the man's room" – offered Bonnie.

"Where's Caroline?" – Elle asked this time and the tension between the group of young people had become even stronger than before.

"I think she felt dizzy or something so she went outside to catch some fresh air" – Elena patiently said to Elle who didn't buy it.

"Dizzy? Really, that's best you can do, Elena? She felt dizzy?" – Elle furiously asked. "She got dizzy? Yeah, right."

"Well, a person can easily get dizzy from all that dancing. It's nothing unusual" – offered Franziska as Elena thankfully smiled at her. At last, Damon got his eyes on not just a beautiful girl but also a smart one.

"And who are you again?" – Elle asked not even waiting for an answer. "They are together, aren't they?"

"Elle, I swear to you that she got dizzy and Klaus, you know Klaus, he is the most perfect gentleman and he went outside with her" – Elena said, "he even asked Stefan to go with her but we just kept on dancing so he ran after her. Honestly, that's all."

"You know Elena, I hate to be considered as a stupid one. You can say a thousand different things about me and some of them perhaps are correct but me being stupid is not of them for sure" – Elle furiously said to Elena who lowered her head as the kid in the candy store does when he is caught.

* * *

"Klaus" – Caroline softly said, "you can't have us both." Klaus looked at her and smiled tenderly.

"I know" – he simply said and sighed.

"What will you do then?" – Caroline asked not knowing what kind of an answer will she get. She hoped for the best but the tiny voice inside of her head was telling her differently and it was constantly reminding her that even if Klaus chooses her, somehow it wouldn't be right because in the end, he wouldn't do it if she didn't face him at the dance floor. He wouldn't tell her anything if they didn't share a couple of dances and this, two of them standing in the almost abandoned garden, wouldn't happen at all.

"Caroline…" – he began but stopped not knowing what to say. "It is not that I don't care about you because I do, I really do but this is hard because in one point of my life when I needed someone, Elle was by my side and…"

"Wait a second, I don't want to hear this" – Caroline said and walked few steps away from Klaus.

"Caroline, let me finish" – he tried to continue but she stopped him once again.

"No, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm so full of everything and I can't be the pawn in your little games anymore. I'm too tired for all of this and to be a second choice to someone is not what I want and what I deserve. I need to be a number one to someone and that's the truth. And as much as I want to be your number one, you don't want me because you will always choose her…" – she said without taking a single breath.

"Caroline, that's not true…" – he interrupted her but she laughed it off.

"Not true? If we haven't danced tonight by a mere coincidence, we wouldn't be here and everything would be the same. The kiss would be still a mistake… or wait; it always has been a mistake so basically nothing is changed. No matter how much I like you, this" – she said as she pointed to the two of them, "will never happen because it is too complicated from the start, and I had enough of everything. I'm too tired to go on with this" – she said as she gave him his jacket back and slowly started walking back to the Palace.

"Caroline, stop! It is…" – he tried to yell after her but he couldn't because she has not been right – he chose her. He chose her and even though the circumstances have might been wrong, in the end he chose her. And now, now everything was ruined.

* * *

As Caroline returned to the ballroom, after she stopped to the ladies room to fresh up a little bit after couple of tears that escape her eyes as she was leaving Klaus in the gardens, she saw her friends standing with Elle who had been furious apparently and Caroline didn't had to guess twice why.

"What's happening?" – she asked, trying to sound as normal as she could, as she came to her friends and saw their, in the same time, both curious and worried faces.

"Caroline, are you okay? You aren't dizzy anymore?" – asked Bonnie before Elle could say a thing. Caroline, knowing Bonnie perfectly, knew that they've probably said to Elle that she didn't feel okay to try to hide the fact that she was with Klaus because of something more.

"I am okay now. I guess I shouldn't be dancing as much as I did tonight. Obviously, I'm not in such a good shape" – Caroline silently said with a smile but Elle looked at her skeptically.

"You felt dizzy? That's quite interesting, Caroline" – Elle said angrily to Caroline who managed to smile at her.

"Look, Elle, I felt quite dizzy and Klaus just came after me to be sure I didn't faint and that's all" – Caroline simply said. Sure, she lied to Elle but the girl has won because Klaus chose her and to tell the truth would be just pointless. Klaus will act as if nothing had happened and life would go on – they will be together and Caroline would look at the two of them loving each other in their happy little world. "If you aim at something, you are wrong because your boyfriend has been nothing but a friend to me tonight" – Caroline said, "and now please excuse me, I have to return to Dean, my date" – she said before she went away followed by Stefan, Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

After a short walk back to the Palace, still not understanding how Caroline left him alone all of a sudden, Klaus entered into the ballroom and saw, on his right side, Caroline sitting at the table being surrounded by Elena, Stefan, Dean, Peyton, Sam and Nathan. And on the left side of the beautiful ballroom, Elle was standing with Kol, Damon and Franziska. He knew that even though everything became messy and complicated, he should do at least one right thing tonight so he slowly started walking to the left side of the ballroom. He could see that Elle was furious and he wasn't surprised because she had every right to be furious; he was behaving like a crap.

"There you are finally" – Elle said with so much anger, "I see that the damsel in distress is perfectly fine as she was once again saved by the knight in a white armor."

"Damon, Kol could you excuse us?" – Klaus calmly asked his best friend and his younger brother because the conversation he will soon with Elle was something that should be done privately and just between the two of them. Both men nodded and left the couple alone.

"Don't try to deny it, I know everything. I am not stupid, Klaus, and it really hurts me that you think so low of me" – Elle said while trying to break off the tears in her eyes. "I know everything, I saw the photos of you two" – she said to surprised Klaus.

"What photos now? Those photos mean nothing as I have said to you before" – he asked her strangely not believing that she was still obsessed by the stupid photos taken in London and Paris.

"You mean that the photo of you hugging her in the middle of the Berlin means nothing? Well, it means something to me" – Elle said and Klaus sighed. So, he was right – somebody followed them to the ZOO and took the photos of the two of them.

"Why didn't you tell something about the photos before?" – he asked her and she shrugged.

"Because you said to me that you love me, and that was the most important thing so I didn't care so much about the stupid photos on the Internet but as I see now, saying "I love you" obviously doesn't mean so much to you, does it?" – she asked calmly.

"Let's talk outside, Elle" – he said and started walking towards the grand doors that led to the terrace being followed by Elle.

As Klaus stepped outside, he leaned to the fence and looked at his girlfriend who was slowly approaching him. She was beautiful tonight and her eyes still made him smile and warm. She was an exquisite young woman for sure.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" – Elle asked as she looked at the lake not being able to look at him into his eyes because she has been scared what might they will tell her.

"I care about you, Elle" – he started talking but was immediately interrupted by her.

"And you think that's enough? That you will get away with just saying that?" – she asked rolling his eyes.

"No, I know that's not enough but please, let me finish" – he said and she nodded as she looked at him straight into his eyes.

"As I've said, I care about you Elle, I really do. You are a perfect girl and an amazing human being and I'm grateful that you've entered into my life because you've made me happy on so many levels that I can't even count them all" – he said and she smiled, "and because of that, I won't lie to you" – he said and she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. What was he saying? "I felt something for Caroline and that's not your fault because you are perfect but I just felt something for her…"

"Klaus, I really don't want to hear this" – Elle said as she felt the tear rolling down her left cheek and he sighed.

"I need to be honest with you, Elle, because you deserve honesty and the truth. I felt something for her and I don't know when or why or how but something happened and even though I tried to fight it as much as I could, it wasn't enough because it was too hard…" – he silently said as Elle started crying.

"Have you slept with her?" – she asked him and he shook his head.

"No, God no, Elle! I would never do that to you" – he said and she nodded because she knew that he was saying the truth. "But I've kissed her, Elle" – he said and she gasped.

"When?" – she simply asked trying to sound calm even though she was too far away from being calm.

"Elle, that..." – he tried to say but she interrupted him.

"Klaus, when?" – she asked angrily and he sighed.

"That night in the Asphalt after I saw her kissing Dean. I went after her into the ladies room and I basically couldn't stop myself as much as I tried" – he said and Elle slapped him. "I guess I deserved that" – he said as he touched his right cheek that was now burning.

"You kissed her just a couple of meters away from me? How dare you, Klaus? How dare you do that to me?" – she furiously asked him.

"I know, Elle, the kiss was a mistake, a terrible mistake and it never happened again" – he said to her.

"That night you said to me that you love me, Klaus" – she whispered and he nodded, "you told me that you love me after you'd kissed another girl."

"I know what I'd said and what I'd done, and the thing is that I love you, Elle. I know I love you Elle, I really do but…" – he said desperately trying to find the perfect words even though in these situations every word was wrong no matter how hard he tried.

"But you love her more" – she said and he shook his head.

"No, that's not it, Elle. The thing is that I love you but just not in the same way as you love me. I love you and respect you but only as a friend" – he said and swallowed not knowing how Elle will react to his words but he was honest and that was how he felt about her. He knew it for a long time now but he just wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

"Great, that's just great, Klaus" – Elle said as she sat on the cold floor of the terrace and closed her eyes. He sat next to her and hugged her.

"I want you to know that this is completely my fault and that you are amazing, beautiful and such a smart young woman, and that my heart is breaking because I don't feel the same about you but I had to be honest with you because you deserve it, and most of all, your heart deserves it. I know that this isn't easy and that it doesn't make any sense but I want you to know, Elle, that you will be okay and your heart will be okay. You'll meet someone new, someone better who deserves you and" – he smiled as he remembered Caroline's words, "someone who considers you a number one because you deserve that and you should be somebody's number one. And even though this may seem strange and without any sense, I want you to know that I will always be your friend and I will always stay by your side"- he said as he hugged her tighter and she nodded while she was still crying. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"As much as it hurts, and it hurts like hell, Klaus, thank you for your being honest" – she said and he smiled softly before he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

As Klaus came back to the ballroom, after Elle went back to the hotel to pack up her things so she could go back to the Ireland as soon as she could, he saw Caroline dancing with Stefan to the Love Story by Beethoven, and he couldn't help himself but to smile at the sight of the beautiful blonde girl wearing a gorgeous red dress that suited her perfectly. God, she was completely and utterly beautiful and she took his breath with her every move, every smile and just by every breath she took; she was stunning. He walked slowly to the dance couple that smilingly danced.

"May I interrupt?" – he asked Stefan. Stefan looked at Caroline, who simply nodded as if she was saying that she would be fine, before he gave her hand to Klaus. For the first couple of seconds Klaus and Caroline were dancing in a complete silence before Klaus decided to break it by talking about the music that was playing.

"You know the song that is currently playing, love?" – he asked but she didn't say a word. He smiled to himself before he continued. "It's a Love Story by Beethoven" – he said and she rolled her eyes.

"How ironic" – she simply said and he laughed. There she is again; a little lioness.

"Perhaps, but to me it perfectly suits this evening" – he said and she looked at him surprised.

"Don't you think that we danced enough in one evening? Elle will get even more furious" – Caroline replied but Klaus pulled her closer to himself before he spoke.

"Elle's gone, love" – he said and she looked at him with an evident surprise in her eyes.

"What?" – she asked him and he nodded with a smile.

"We broke up tonight, Caroline. It's over" – he said and she nodded not saying a single word. "You have nothing to say? Nothing at all?"

Why was she behaving like this? He left Elle and now they could be together or at least they could give it a shot. He made the best decision for the two of them and if she was honest tonight with him in the gardens, he knew that she would be happy about it... or at least she should be happy.

"What should I say?" – she simply asked.

"Caroline, I am free man and we can be together now. Isn't that what you wanted?" – he asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"No, I don't want to be with you like this" – she said and he looked at her strangely. "To be together immediately after you broke up with Elle, because of everything that happened tonight, would be wrong. You broke up with her because you ran out of the excuses for everything that was happening with the two of us" – she said but he stopped her.

"I broke up with her because it was the right thing to do, Caroline. I can't lie to her anymore, and I can't lie to myself and to you anymore because I care a lot about you" – he said annoyed and she nodded.

"I know that, Klaus, but I need more. You can't except of me to be with you after everything you said tonight. You said that your heart and mind are both cheering for two different girls so that means that you still feel something for Elle. And even though you chose me, you still feel something about her. And trust me, I get that because she was important to you and that's okay, Klaus. But I want to be your number one, I want to be with you when both your heart and mind are cheering only for one girl; for me. You see, I really need more" – she said as she moved away from him. In the same moment the song was over and Caroline smiled. She kissed Klaus on his right cheek before she said to him: "I need you to fight for me, Klaus."

* * *

**SO, what do you say about the chapter 12? Happy? :)**

**Yes, yes, Elle and Klaus are finally over and I believe that many of you are now extremely happy. BUT you may be wondering why did Caroline reacted like she did when he said that he broke up with Elle - well, she needs to be his number one and even though she would like to be with him with all of her heart, she knows she has to be careful when it comes to love and Klaus. And I think that it will be nice to see Klaus fighting for Caroline - she deserves it, right? **

**Yes, what else? Second of all, I've got couple of questions about the length of this story and honestly, I'm still not sure because they have to see couple of places in Europe before they go back to the States and obviously, we have to meet Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine and perhaps even Finn. **

**Now, as I've said this is the last chapter in Berlin - next chapter is all about Rome and that should be quite cool.**

**What else? Oh, yes.. please, guys, tell me what you think - REVIEW - because that is quite helpful and I can't describe how much it makes me happy to read your reviews and thoughts about the story. It makes the writing easier! ;)**


	13. La Luce Buona Delle Stelle

**So, it is already a 2013., can you believe it? I sure can not. It feels so weird to be in 2013. when I still can remember the time I was writing 1999. in my notebook. Oh, the time goes so fast, right? **

**So sorry for not being able to write for a long time but I had a lot of work at Uni and then I had some personal problems that are now, I hope, far away from me. I hope this year will be easier on me than the 2012. but we will see. **

**I wish you all the best in 2013. and may all your dreams come true, or even just a couple of them. Be grateful for whatever happens to you - it is all part of life school, you know.**

**Now, let's go back to the story. Our heroes are now in Rome, finally, and they are enjoying their time in the eternal city. This chapter is not so long but it covers only the day one in Rome. We find out something more about Klaus and his family. I really want to make a connection between Klaus and Caroline so let me know if I am on the right path.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed somehow funny how she didn't travel for her whole life in planes or actually she didn't travel pretty much anywhere in her whole life, and that means long a time of eighteen years, and now she became a frequent traveler in planes; and Caroline liked it. Oh, yes – she liked it very much. She liked the freedom that was given to her by the clouds. When she was up there, she felt like she could do anything. Anything like, in example, come back to Europe one day and study Architecture and live here because even though she was an American, and God help her, she loved her country, she fell in love with every little thing in Europe and she just couldn't help to herself but to dream about a future life here. And if she was honest to herself, she dreamt a lot about it and even though she hated it, she always dreamt about the possibility of Klaus being in her future too. And now, as she rewinded the events of the previous night and Klaus's words in her head, she couldn't help herself but to think that maybe this future will become a reality one day. But even though he said that he likes her and he chose her, it was not enough. Thankfully, Caroline's mind was smarter than her heart and it said to Klaus that if he wants to be with her, he had to fight for her. Oh, yes, that was a pretty smart idea – yesterday. Today she was so scared that he wouldn't fight for her and that he would just give up because they, if she was honest, don't have any possible future because she is returning to USA and he is staying here, and because of that he would just give up. She sighed as she leaned on her seat that had name "Rebekah" written on it, because she was not in a regular plane. No, she was in a private plane owned by a Mikaelson family. As Damon said yesterday it was easier to own a plane when you have so much kids than to spend so much time buying so many tickets for all of them.

"How much time do we still have until we come to Rome?" – Elena asked from her seat playing with her hands as she has been obviously really excited about their visit to Rome. Elena has been obsessed with the culture of Ancient Rome and she had so many questions and so many places to see on her "to-do-list", that everybody knew that Rome would be full of sightseeing and not so much of just relaxed walks through the city.

"Sweetie, we'll be there soon. Rome won't go somewhere now. Trust me, it is waiting for you so try to relax" – Stefan said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Honestly? I don't think I can" - Elena said and everybody laughed at her.

"It's just a city, Elena" – Klaus said. "True, it is a "citta etterna" but it is just a city in the end."

"It is easy for you to say it like that because you've probably been here a million times, and even more" – Elena said and Klaus laughed.

"Well, true that, Elena" – Klaus said as Elena laughed.

"Is there any city or country you haven't been to?" – Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been to the city of Mystic Falls" – Klaus said and everybody laughed.

"Seriously you guys, how much till Rome?" – Elena asked once again nervously and Stefan playfully rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's question.

"Look through your window, Elena" – Klaus said. As Elena looked through her window so did everybody else too. And what they could see was one and the only one, a magnificent and ancient city of Rome, a citta etterna, or the eternal city.

* * *

"Care, look at that woman. She is stunning! Italian women are way too gorgeous, right?" – Elena said as she sat by Caroline in the middle of Spanish Steps at the Piazza di Spagna. Caroline looked in front of her and saw a beautiful, very Monica Bellucci look a like woman, as she walked through the Piazza di Spagna with so much confidence. It didn't surprise Caroline that every man turned around to take a better view of the new age Roman goddess.

"Do you think that they are born with so much confidence? Seriously, if that is possible to buy somewhere, I'll be first in a queue" – said Caroline.

"I think they are born with it. I mean, just look at them, for example" – Elena said as she pointed to the two men who have been shouting to every woman "Ciao, bellissima", "if every man in Italy is like the two of them…"

"And let's face it, they are" – Caroline interrupted.

"Exactly. Women in Italy are used to so many attention on a daily basis and it would be impossible to be without a confidence. You just have to be confident to make it through your day" – Elena continued while Caroline nodded.

"Still, I think that Italian men are overrated" – said Bonnie.

"Hey, watch it" – Elena playfully said pretending to be hurt and Caroline laughed.

"Okay, okay, except the Salvatore brothers. Actually, no, let's change that to except Stefan Salvatore" – Bonnie said and both Elena and Caroline laughed.

"Oh, what is it, Bon-Bon? One Kol Mikaelson and you don't like Damon so much anymore?" – Caroline asked playfully while Bonnie smacks her in her right arm.

"Speaking of the Mikaelson men, how are the things between Klaus and you, Caroline?" – Elena asked and Caroline sighed not knowing what to say exactly. She didn't have so much time after the dance to talk about it with her girlfriends and the plane today certainly wasn't a place to discuss last night's events.

"So bad?" – Bonnie asked. "That's why you pretty much ignored each other on the flight?"

"No, they are not bad. At least I don't think they are bad. Well, they aren't good either but…" – Caroline started talking still not knowing what to say about her and Klaus. He chose her but not like she wanted. But was there even a true or right way to choose someone except just to be happy that you are the chose one?

"So, they are complicated, Care? But that's not so bad. Complicated doesn't have to mean that things are bad. Complicated means that there is still hope and that's good" – Elena offered and Bonnie nodded.

"He broke up with Elle yesterday" – Caroline said and Elena nodded.

"Well, that was pretty obvious because of the last night's events" – Elena said.

"But what do we want to know is what that means for you and Klaus, swettie. Are you an item now or soon to be or everything is broken now, even though somehow I doubt that" – Bonnie said.

"Well, he chose me" – Caroline said and both Elena and Bonnie smiled.

"Care, that's amazing. That was what you wanted, right?" – Elena asked and Caroline nervously laughed.

"It is, Elena, it really is but I also said to him that I can't be with him immediately because it is obvious that he has some feelings for Elle too. Don't get me wrong, I understand that and it would be so weird if he just stopped having feelings for her but I have to be his number one. You know, a first choice to both his heart and his mind" – Caroline said and both Elena and Bonnie stayed silent. "What, you think I've made a mistake by saying something like that? I knew I shouldn't that."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other before Elena decided to speak.

"No, sweetie. I think I am speaking in Bonnie's behalf too when I say that I am happy you have finally put yourself in a first place. I think Europe made you, don't get me wrong, but it made you grow up. Old Caroline would jump in Klaus's arms but you, this new Caroline, actually cares about herself and that's amazing, sweetie" – Elena said with a smile and Bonnie nodded.

"We are so proud of you and if that means anything, I think that Klaus will do anything for you. I think his goal for the rest of this trip is to sweep you of your feet, Care. I just know that. And you know I have these weird powers sometimes. Like sixth sense or something" – Bonnie said and everybody laughed.

"You see dead people too, Bon-Bon?" – Damon asked as he quietly came to the girls and all three of them shrieked in a surprise.

"Damon, god!" – Elena said as he laughed.

"They called me like that but never you, my dear future sister-in-law" – he said and Elena smacked him playfully.

"How long have you been standing here?" – Caroline asked scared that he heard their talk about Klaus.

"Long enough to hear you talk about Klaus and the ultimatum you gave him" – he said with a smile as Caroline blushed. "But don't worry, Caroline, I already knew that – he said that to me himself…" – he started but was stopped by Bonnie.

"Oh yeah? And what's his plan? How will he get her? Romantic dinners? Dancing under the star or perhaps, short trips to Florence and Venice? Oh, do tell us, Damon" – Bonnie excitedly said as Damon looked at her strangely.

"I don't know what's wrong with you today, Bon-Bon, but chill a little bit" – he said. "And girls, you sweet and innocent young girls, don't you know about a little thing called a Bro-code?" – he said before he motioned them to follow him. "And now, let's go – Klaus and Stefan are waiting for us."

"A Bro-code?" – Bonnie asked Caroline and Elena. "I would say a Shit-code better" – Bonnie said as Elena and Caroline laughed.

* * *

The girls followed Damon through, what it seemed, a never-ending road of little streets until they came in a little neighborhood that was a tourist-free zone apparently, and they came in front of a little restaurant that seemed really cute and that was filled with a lot of domestic people that all had pasta, bread and wine in front of them. In the left corner of the place were Stefan and Klaus, so engaged in a discussion not even noticing Damon and the girls. Caroline loved how every little street in Rome smelled of bakeries, of pasta, of wine and of gelato. She loved being in Rome and be a part of this crazy and yet so amazing city.

"Hey you, this place looks really cute" – said Elena as she sat next to Stefan and kissed him on his right cheek.

"Yeah, it's a really cute restaurant" – said Caroline as she took the menu that was in front of her.

"Oh, no, love. That's not a restaurant. That's "Felice a Testaccio", probably the best trattoria in the whole Rome" – he said with a smirk. "And put down that menu, please. We will all have the tonnarelli cacio e pepe."

"And what's exactly that? Because it doesn't sound like something good, if I am honest with you" – Caroline asked with a sudden desire to hit Klaus in his head.

"A traditional Roman dish, Care bear" – said Damon with a smile before he turn to Bonnie to explain her that she needs to drink red wine and not Coke because she is in a Rome and here everybody drink wine – red wine to be exact.

"So it is a pasta?" – asked Caroline more to herself than to others but Klaus heard her and he nodded.

"It is a bowl of pasta, usually spaghetti, topped with freshly shaved pecorino Roman cheese, cracked black pepper, emulsified with pasta water and olive oil. And here, at Felice, the spaghetti is replaced with long, homemade, tonnarelli. You will love it, I am sure. It is really good and when you try it once, you will always want to come back" – he smiled at her and she nodded.

"You come here a lot?" – she asked him and he smiled as he nodded.

"Not as much as I want to, but yeah, I do come here often. Rebekah is much more in love with Rome than myself so she would be a much better guide than me to you because she is often here. But when it comes to this trattoria, our grandpa discovered this place to us. A couple of years ago, he had a business meeting in Rome and Finn, Rebekah and I came with him. We ate almost every day here even though we stayed in the best hotel in Rome – the same hotel we are staying at now – the Hotel Hassler" – he said and Caroline smiled.

"I love the hotel, I have to say. It is quite gorgeous. It looks so amazing and so classy and it feels like I am in some other worid, you know. It is unbelievable. I feel like I am a main character of some 19th century novel" – Caroline said wth a light smile and Klaus nodded.

"Well, thank you. I will tell my grandpa your thoughts about it" – Klaus smiled politely and Caroline felt confused. Why would his grandfather be interested in her thoughts about the Hassler hotel?

"Why?" – she asked and he shrugged.

"It is owned by my grandfather, actually. He has hotels all over the world" – he said and Caroline nodded still not knowing what to think. He has the hotels too? Is there anything he doesn't have?

"So, we also stayed in his hotel in Berlin? Adlon-Kempinski is also owned by your grandfather?" – she asked carefully now realizing how it was possible for all of them to stay in the best hotels and not paying a single thing. If she had to admit to herself, she was a little bit scared of getting a big bill in the end of the their trip that said how much she owed to Klaus and the Salvatore brothers.

"No, no. My family doesn't own, at least at the moment, hotel in a Berlin, but I think that will be changed soon. I think Elijah mentioned how grandpa is interested in buying a hotel or two in Berlin" – he said as he leaned into his chair. He talked about buying a hotel or two like Caroline talked about buying groceries – with such easiness.

"Elijah, as your older brother, works with your grandfather?" – Caroline asked but was interrupted by the waiter who brought them their tonnarelli cacio e pepe.

"Scusi, signore, the salad will come after the tonnarelli cacio e pepe and then the tiramisu will come in the end, as always. Also, signor Mikaelson, should I bring more wine to the table?" – the middle-aged waiter asked and Klaus simply nodded with a smile.

"Grazie mille, Francesco" – he replied with a smile and Francesco nodded.  
"It is always a pleasure to have you here with us" – he said before he was gone.

"Well, this looks good. Really good" – Elena said and everybody nodded.

"Trust me, love, it is" – Klaus said as he grabbed his fork more than ready to start eating.

"I will so gain ten pounds in Italy, I can already see it" – said Bonnie before she took her first bite. "And now I am most definitely sure I will."

* * *

"So, what's next?" – Damon asked Elena as she was carefully examining her plan of the city. Everybody, including Klaus, agreed that this visit to Rome should be all about Elena and her wishes because she wanted to see Rome more than anyone and anything else. As Stefan said to them, Elena even said that she can go home without seeing London, Paris, Berlin or Vienna but to go back to home and to miss Rome would be such a huge sin – the one she couldn't ever forgive herself.

"I was thinking that we should see the Colosseum fist and then perhaps the Pantheon? What do you say?" – Elena asked with a nervous smile.

"Whatever you want, I am in for it" – Stefan said as Elena gratefully smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me too" – Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"Then, shall we go?" – Bonnie asked as Stefan, Elena and Caroline nodded.

"What about you two?" – Stefan asked Damon and Klaus who have been silently talking to each other about who knows what. "Damon, Klaus?"

"What?" – Damon asked impatiently.

"Do you want to go to the Colosseum and then to the Pantheon?" – Stefan asked his older brother and his best friend.

"To see what? The eternal glory of gladiators or to say it better, slaves?" – Damon asked and Bonnie laughed.

"Damon, stop fooling around" – Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, we will go, obviously" – he said and Klaus nodded.

"Sure thing, why not? Let's see some of the oldest monuments in the eternal city" – Klaus said and started walking as the other followed him.

* * *

Caroline still couldn't believe that she stood in front of something she could only see in the movies. She still couldn't believe it was here and after all that time. Some things are truly eternal, she thought to herself. And the Colosseum was one of those things, definitely. How the people could build something so magnificent was beyond her.

"Want to take a walk?" – Caroline heard Klaus asking her as he stood behind her. She slowly turned around and saw him smiling at her. Is this the sign he is actually willing to fight for her? Is this how it begins?

"What about the others?" – she silently asked and he shrugged.

"What about the others?" – he asked her and she smiled.

"I mean, is it a good idea to part from each other?" – she asked and he looked at her carefully with somehow unreadable look on his face.

"Don't you believe me, Caroline?" – he asked her and she blushed.

"I do but what about the Pantheon and…?" – she asked and he laughed.

"Trust me, Caroline, it will be here for a long time. It won't disappear this afternoon or even this night or tomorrow or in a couple of years. Now, what do you say, want to take a walk with me?" – he asked her and she nodded as he took her hand and slowly led them through the river of tourist towards the exit.

It was surreal to walk through the city of Rome, to be wandering through the little streets, hand in hand with Klaus. She dreamt about it but she wasn't sure that it would ever happen. And yet, it seemed so natural and so perfect that she was afraid it was just a dream. Well, if it was a dream, it was a good one.

"Where are we exactly going, Klaus?" – she asked him as he was casually walking by her side.  
"To Galleria Borghese, love" – he simply said. "You will love it" – he said and she nodded. "You will see all the Bernini sculptures and many other things important for the future architect, love."

"I think I really want to be an architect, Klaus" – Caroline said and he smiled at her. "I watched the Colosseum and just kept wandering how is possible to build something so big and important and magnificent and what is more important, so long lasting? I really, really want to be an architect, now I am sure of it."

"Then you will be, love. Remember, anything is possible" – he said and she laughed.

"When did you become such an optimist?" – she playfully asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe when you came into my life" – he simply said and she blushed not knowing what to say. She liked the fact that he liked her but she was afraid that they were rushing too fast into something and just yesterday he was still in a relationship with Elle.

"Klaus, stop" – she calmly said as she stood in the middle of Villa Borghese Park.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" – he asked her and she looked at him.

"How is it possible for you to say all those things to me when just yesterday you were still with Elle?" – she asked him and he took her by her hand and led them to a near bench so they could sit. "Everything is just going so fast and I don't know what to think."

"Honestly, Caroline, I don't know how to explain it either because this is so different than anything else in my life" – he sighed.

"What do you mean?" – she asked and he looked at her with a smile.

"As I've already said to you, you make me do things I never dreamt of doing. You… honestly, I don't know what to say to you. I just know I have to be near you" – he said and she smiled.

"And she is really gone, isn't she?" – Caroline asked and Klaus nodded.

"She is, love. Don't get me wrong; Elle was a girl that gave my life a new meaning after a long time but that all somehow faded away when you came. You have this crazy sparkle about you that works, I guess, as a magnet to me" – he said with a smile and she nodded.

"I guess that's good, right?" – she smiled and Klaus laughed. He looked at her carefully with an everlasting smile on his lips.

"You don't have any idea how much I would like to kiss you right now" – he said and she smiled.

"Well, you can't" – she simply said and he laughed.

"I know, love. Trust me, I know. I still have a lot of things to do for you and because of you before I will kiss you" – he said with a smile and she bit her upper lip. She could feel how she was slowly blushing.

"So, uhm, your brother Elijah is working with your grandpa? What exactly is your family doing except all the royalty thing?" – she asked nervously trying to change the subject as soon as she could because she was afraid of letting him kiss her. Klaus smiled at her.

"As you know, Finn is a photographer but my oldest brother Elijah is a businessman and he always had a special interest in hotels and money, ever since we have been kids. We used to play Monopoly and he always won, always. It was quite disturbing when we were kids, I have to admit" – he said and Caroline laughed. "So it was natural for him to study business and to work in the hotel business, you know. He was born for that, I guess. And he really loves it and he is happy doing also, on the other hand, he is also a historian because even though he beat us in Monopoly he was always really interested in history too. He has best of both worlds, you know.""

"But how come, if you are royalty, you have to also be engaged in such a huge business?" – Caroline asked.

"A lot of today's royalty is not as rich as everybody thinks and through centuries we had to find some business to do and to make sure our wealth will last. My family has always been interested in industry and in hotels, so that's the path I will go too, apparently" – he simply said.

"But that's not what you want or is it?" – Caroline said and he shook his head.

"No, it is. I mean I don't feel that I have some obligations towards my family, you know. My parents always let us do whatever we want and I wanted to study Law so I can be a lawyer and have another part in our corporation next to Elijah but there is also this feeling that there is much more than Mikaelson Corporation in the world" – he said and Caroline laughed.

"Well, that's because there is a lot more than just Mikaelson Corporation in the world, you know" – she said and Klaus laughed.

"Yeah, you are right. But I think my family is my life, you know, and there are times when I feel like I should just go away and live like a nomad somewhere in India or Tibet perhaps but I love the thought of being in charge of such a huge corporation" – he said and Caroline smiled. "It is something I want to do for a long time now."

"I can already see you wearing a business suit on all those business meetings" – she said and he nodded with a smile.

"I already have them" – he said and she laughed. "So what's with you and all those stories about you coming here and study Architecture?"

"I am in love with Europe, Klaus. I can't even describe you how much I want to live here one day. I feel in love with everything here" – she said but Klaus interrupted her.

"Oh, everything?" – he said with a smirk and she playfully hit him in his left arm.

"Be nice, Klaus" – she said and he laughed.

"So, if it means anything, I think Europe fell in love with you too" – he said before he stood up and she smiled. "Shall we, love? The Rome might be eternal but galleries and museums have their own work time."

"Klaus?" – she softly said before she stood up, "thank you." Klaus looked at her carefully somewhat confused.

"For what, love?" – he asked her and she smiled.

"For everything" – she said and he nodded.

"Caroline, don't be crazy. It's nothing" – he said and she smiled.

"Perhaps it is nothing to you but to me, and to my friends, it is everything. More than everything" – she said and he smiled at her realizing what she meant.

"Caroline, love, don't be crazy, it is nothing and I am more than happy to be here with you and for you. It also makes me see the side of all these places from a different point of view" – he said and she laughed.

"From what point of view? Of a common people perhaps?" – she asked and he laughed.

"And ladies and gentlemen, the little lioness is back with us" – he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut it, Klaus!" – she said while barely containing her laughter and he winked at her.

* * *

"So, if it means anything, I think Europe fell in love with you too" – Caroline repeated to herself constantly Klaus's words in her head. Was he really talking about Europe or perhaps he was talking about himself? But it couldn't be, could it? No, she knew him every day better and better. He liked her, she was more than certain in that now, but he still didn't love her. Obviously, that was more than okay because it would be too fast to be in love because they didn't know each other so well and because of Elle and all the other million reasons. She loved their little getaway from the others this afternoon. She enjoyed in their time alone as they walked through Rome and talking about everything. She loved the feeling of being able to tell him everything and not feeling like betraying herself or knowing it was just a one-side thing. She could feel that he was honest with her and she was thankful for him understanding why she still can't be with him. She loved the part of him that showed respect for Elle and even though she hated the way he talked about Elle before, now she was grateful. It showed her that his was a man and not just another Peter Pan, a boy trapped in a body of man never ready to grow up. He was respectful towards his ex-girlfriend and she was more than happy to be next to the man like him. He truly was like a character from old novels or classic movies. She was sure that in a movie he would be played by James Stewart, Cary Grant or Clark Gable – he was such a gentleman. She smiled to herself as she looked herself in to the mirror. She was currently sitting at the make-up table applying some lip-gloss on her lips but all she could think was Klaus. She knew that this kind of affection was the most adorable thing that could ever happen to her and she loved every moment of it. Most of all, she loved how he was prepared to fight for her and how he truly wanted to show her that she is important to him.

"What's with all the smiling, Care?" – Bonnie asked as she entered into their room carrying a couple of bags in her hands.

"So, I guess you also found some shops in Pantheon?" – Caroline asked and Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"And I guess your afternoon with Klaus was a dream come true, right?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline couldn't help but to smile.

"I feel so goofy, Bonnie, but I just can't help myself. It is so unbelievable and so unreal but in the same time is so normal and so natural" – she said and Bonnie hugged her.

"I am happy for you, sweetie. But you are still making him fight for you and work for your future, right?" – Bonnie carefully asked her.

"Don't worry, it is really hard but he understands what I need and what I want so I know I've made a right decision" – she said with a smile.

"He's a keeper, Caroline" – Bonnie winked at her before turning around and opening all the bags. Caroline turned around and sat on the bed as she watched Bonnie pulling out a gorgeous white dress from her bag.

"That's for tonight, Bonnie?" – Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, what do you think?" – she asked as she put a dress on herself. The dress was a strapless and long but perfect for summer – so simple and yet so classy.

"I think it is perfect, Bonnie. You will look like a fairytale princess" – Caroline winked at her and Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, all I need is a prince Charming and I'm ready to go" – she said and Caroline nodded.

"True, but today's princesses don't need a prince to have their fairytale come true, Bonnie" – Caroline said as she stood up and open her closet trying to decide what to wear for tonight's dinner in "Il convivio di Troianai", a famous Roman restaurant owned by three brothers, that is, according to Klaus, a perfect place to have their first dinner in Rome.

"It is easy for you to say when you have a prince by your side. And what's worse, he is really like a real prince too" – Bonnie said and Caroline laughed.

"Oh, shut it. He is not mine" – Caroline said as she observed her light blue summer dress that was hanging in her closet. "What do you think about this one, Bonnie? Is it okay? Not to ordinary and simple?"

"Yeah, the dress is great, Care, don't worry about it. And just for the record, Care, I think he is more yours than you think" – Bonnie said and went to the bathroom as she left Caroline wondering about her words.

* * *

**So, how do you like it? **

**The chapter is nothing special but trust me, it is not easy to return to a story after three months. I had to find the spark inside of me and then also a spark between Caroline and Klaus. **

**I hope you like this chapter but I promise you, the next one will be much better. Much more romantic, perhaps even dramatic.. we will see. There will be some drama but not just yet - it is still too early for that, I guess. Elle is gone and now they have to have some lovely time but there will be a lot of time for drama, trust me.**

**So, let me know what do you think about this chapter, first chapter placed in Rome. I love Rome and I hope I successfully managed to make you feel like you are in Rome too. **

**Oh, well, hope you like - tell me what do you think in your reviews. :)**

**Ciao, ciao, ciao, ragazzi e ragazze!**


	14. Calling All Angels

**Not sure how but suddenly I got some inspiration and I've written another chapter in the same day. Yeah, I'm a little bit crazy but it seems to me that when you are caught in something, like this story for example, you can't do anything else. And besides, why not. Two chapters in one day after three months of waiting are definitely something to be happy about, right?  
**

**This chapter is also placed in Rome and it is way better than the previous one, in my humble opinion. It has some love, some drama, some sightseeings - a little bit of everything, I guess.**

**I hope you will like it because I wrote it so easily and with so much inspiration. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Don't forget to review because it means a lot to us writers. **

* * *

Caroline Forbes was standing in the middle of the St. Peter's square in Vatican, in the very heart of the city of Rome. The sun was shining and she had a feeling that today would be an amazing day. Truth to be told she didn't know why, but in her short life she learned that she should trust herself and her feelings. Most of the time her heart has been right about every little thing in her life. Today, she has been taking pictures of every little detail of the Square and pictures of her friends too. She loved seeing them so happy and without any problems. They were really lucky to be here in a city full of tourists and yet together. She looked at Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena happily chatting in the middle of the Square and she couldn't resist so she took another photo of the four of them. They were amazing models, all four of them, and especially Damon. But it wasn't a secret that Damon was a gorgeous looking young man. Caroline often thought that the worst punishment for Damon would probably be a scar on his face or even worse, a face covered in acid. Yes, sometimes she had strange thoughts, somewhat twisty and dark, but she was much more than that. She was an optimist, for most of her time. She believed that every little thing will be okay in the end, but not when it came to her. But that's another part of her that was also filled with all those little insecurities and worries that she didn't like or want in her life. She learned over the time, mostly in high school, that those things were normal and an essential part of her life.

As she took some more photos, she noticed how her friends were nowhere to be found. Usually that wouldn't be a problem and it shouldn't be a problem right now because, after all, she has been in the smallest country in the world, but Vatican had like billion tourists and none of them were friends of Caroline. She turned around but all she could see were tourists taking pictures just like she was. She hated to spend unnecessary money on her phone but being lost in Vatican didn't seem as her idea of getting lost. If it were Disneyland or perhaps a 5th Avenue, everything would be different when it came to getting lost. She pulled her phone of her most favorite purse, a Chanel 2.55 purse that she bought in Paris, and dialed Stefan. Stefan was the one who was reliable and responsible and he will surely pick up. But no, not this time apparently. She tried to call Elena and then Bonnie and Damon but nobody was picking up their phones. Maybe they were already inside and their phones had to be turned off. Great, that means she had to call Klaus who was absent of today's trip to Vatican because he had some business to do, as he said to them yesterday at their dinner in "Il convivio di Troianai" restaurant. She didn't want to bother him unnecessarily but she had a feeling that he would be okay with that. Perhaps. She dialed his number and patiently waited as it was ringing until he answered.

"_Hello, love_" – he said and Caroline smiled. She still loved how he called her love and she knew she would love it forever. It just sounded so good even though they were still so far away from love and lovers and everything related to love.

"I am so sorry for bothering you but somehow I got lost in Vatican" – she said still standing in the middle of St. Peter's Square not wanting to move an inch in case Stefan or someone else were looking for her.

"_You got what_?" – he said clearly laughing.

"I got lost in Vatican" – she impatiently said and she heard him laughing even more.

"_Lost in Vatican meaning you somehow found yourself standing in the middle of Pope's bedroom or?_" – he said and she sighed.

"Yeah, that would be a perfect story for my grandchildren but no. I am standing in the middle of the St. Peter's Square having no idea where Stefan, Elena, Damon and Bonnie are. They were here and suddenly they were all gone and now I am all alone not knowing where to go and their phones are either turned off or in a silent mode…" – she couldn't stop talking so she was more than grateful when Klaus stopped her.

"_Oh, love, that can happen only to you. Listen, grab a taxi and come to the Mondi café, okay?_" – Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"Oh, thank you so much. Just text me its address, will you?" – she said.

"_Don't thank me about something stupid like this, okay? And don't worry; the driver will most definitely know where Mondi is. So, see you soon, love_" – he said.

"Mondi, right. Bye, Klaus" – she said.

"_Bye, love_" – he said and she smiled once again. Yeah, she will always loved that nickname or whatever that was.

* * *

The Mondi café, or actually more a pastry shop, was placed in the northern part of Rome and was well liked and known among the locals. It was full of people and it seemed like a rather chaotic place but it looked so cute and the smell of pastries could be felt from a long distance. Caroline looked around carefully until she spotted Klaus sitting in the middle of the terrace with some guy and girl. She quickly came to their table and smiled.

"Caroline, you came. Everything okay? Have you been able to reach Stefan or somebody else?" – Klaus asked her as he stood up and took the chair out for her to sit.

"Yeah, I send a text to Bonnie telling her I am with you so they aren't worried about me or anything but they are still not answering" – she said with a smile as she looked at the two unknown people Klaus has been sitting with.

"They are probably inside of the Vatican, in Basilica or Library" – a young girl offered as she smiled to Caroline. Even though she didn't know who the girl is, Caroline already liked her. Something told her that this girl was a nice one and probably a good friend of Klaus's. Although, on the other hand, Caroline didn't really want to know just how good friends they were. Some things should be left untouched, probably.

"Oh, my apologies, love. This is Sarah Andrews, one of my best friends from boarding school, and this young and such a horrible guy, just so you know, is Jude Hudson, my brother Finn's best friend ever since they were kids" – Klaus said and smiled. "And Sarah and Jude, this beautiful lady is Caroline Forbes."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline" – Jude said, "and don't listen to him. I am just as bad as he is" – he said and everybody laughed.

"You wish" – Klaus said and Jude laughed. "Love, what will you order? Perhaps some gelato?" – Klaus asked and Caroline looked carefully around herself. Many people ate pastries or gelatos but all of them had a cup of an espresso on their tables, and so did Klaus, Sarah and Jude.

"You have to try some of the pastries, Caroline. They are absolutely to die for" – Sarah offered and Caroline nodded. "And obviously you have to have a true Italian espresso. Trust me, you will fall in love with it" – she said as she took a sip of her own espresso and another smoke of her cigarette. And then Caroline noticed something on her left hand, a huge diamond ring. Probably the most beautiful diamond ring she has seen in her life.

"Sarah, that's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Wow" – Caroline said and Sarah nodded before she looked at Jude and smiled.

"Thank you, my dear. When he wants, Jude can be really good in shopping" – she said and Jude nodded.

"Only when it comes to you, Sarah dear" – he said and kissed Sarah. Caroline smiled and Klaus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Grow up you two, will you already?" – he said and Sarah hit him in his right arm. " Ouch! What was that for, Sarah?" – Klaus asked and Jude laughed.

"Another statement like that and I will hit you again" – she said and everybody laughed. "Klaus, Jude, the waiter isn't coming. Care to order anything for Caroline?"

"Oh, no. I will go by myself, don't worry" – Caroline said and stood up from her chair.

"Nonsense, my dear, they will go. It is absolutely disgusting for lady to go and order something for herself when she is sitting with two more than capable men" – Sarah said and Klaus nodded.

"She is right, love. I'll be right back" – he said and stood up. Caroline nervously smiled at Jude and Sarah who were smiling at her with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"So, you are the girl that has been on all those magazine pages with Klaus. They are right, you are beautiful" – Sarah said and Caroline nervously smiled not knowing where Sarah was going with this. She looked at Jude but he was checking something on his iPad.

"Stupid magazines, I guess. Always trying to make up something" – Caroline offered and Sarah nodded.

"Perhaps but they are right about one thing" – she said and Caroline looked at her carefully. "Klaus really likes you and they got that right. Jude, do you agree?" – she asked and Jude looked up from his iPad and simply nodded.

"Yeah, Sarah is right. He likes you, Caroline" – he smiled and went back to his iPad.

"Well, I don't know about that…" – Caroline said but Sarah stopped her.

"Don't even bother, Caroline. We know he likes you – we know him for a very long time now and besides, he also told us" – she said and started laughing. Caroline smiled not knowing what should she say about this.

"Why are you laughing so hard, Sarah? I think everybody can hear you, darling" – Klaus said as he came back with a cup of an espresso and some great looking cake.

"Oh, Caroline, this looks really good" – Jude said and Sarah rolled her eyes at her fiancé's move.

"Nothing, darling. We were just chatting a little bit with Caroline. So where was I? Oh yes, we were thinking about a September wedding. I know everybody do it in September but we started dating four years ago in September and it is just our month, Klaus" – Sarah said before she took another smoke. "And I can't believe that Elizabeth actually wants to make it in December. And November it's not an option because of the whole…" – she talked until Klaus suddenly stopped her.

"Look, Sarah, whatever you want to do you should do it. If September means so much to you, and it obviously does, the wedding should be held in September. It can't be more simple" – Klaus said with a smile but Sarah shook her head.

"She can't understand, Nik. She just can't. Apparently she is worried that my wedding won't be the highlight of the season if it is held in September" – she said and took another sip of her espresso.

"Love, it is our wedding" – Jude offered but Sarah just looked at him with a glare that could kill.

"It is never our wedding, darling. In our society our wedding is always a wedding of our parents and it consists of fulfilling their wishes and needs. I hate her" – she said angrily.

"Who is Elizabeth exactly?" – Caroline asked not wanting to pry too much but still she was more than interested in the story of Sarah and Jude. As she understood, they were also a part of high society in UK, as Klaus was, and she liked them. They were different than her friends but nevertheless she liked them somehow. Sarah looked at Caroline nervously.

"My mother, who else? She wants to have my wedding held in December and seriously I can't be married in December, I just can't. It is Christmas and everybody will talk just about Christmas and New Year's Eve and I don't want that, you know?" – she asked and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, parents are always the ones who know the best for us, and just love to mess with our lives, aren't they?" – Caroline offered and Sarah nodded.

"Exactly my point, darling" – Sarah said with a smile. "Luckily for you, Nik, Caroline isn't just beautiful but she is also a smart girl" – she said and Caroline laughed as both Klaus and Jude did.

"And I have to ask, sorry for being so bold, but what is with Elle? That's her name, right?" – Sarah asked and Klaus nodded.

"It is quite simple, Sarah. That's over" – he said and Sarah nodded.

"And we didn't even met her. Your second real girlfriend" – Jude said and Sarah laughed. Klaus looked at Caroline carefully as she was eating her cake slowly.

"Yeah, well, we weren't right for each other. It was a good idea but not good enough, I guess" – Klaus said and Sarah smiled.

"So, what's the story with you two?" – Jude asked and Caroline looked up and blushed.

"There is no story actually, or is there, love?" – Klaus asked Caroline carefully not knowing what to say about the two of them. It was a slippery subject and they were still getting to know each other.

"We've just met but I think we are getting somewhere. A little bit slower but we are definitely going somewhere" – Caroline said and Klaus smiled at her which didn't go unnoticed by both Sarah and Jude.

"That's quite lovely" – Sarah smiled. "So, how long are you staying here?"

"Perhaps still two or three days, not quite sure yet. I have to see where's the boat and who is on it" – Klaus said and Jude nodded.

"Where are you heading? Croatia or Greece?" – Jude asked.

"Croatia, the weather is much better."

"I love Croatia. The islands are to die for" – Sarah said and Caroline smiled.

"How long are you staying in Rome?" – Caroline asked Jude and Sarah who both shrugged.

"Don't know. Perhaps we are leaving tonight. We were thinking about going to Ibiza. Is Kol still there, Nik?" – Sarah asked but Klaus shook his head.

"No, he is in Paris at the moment with a bunch of his friends. We were just with him in Berlin" – he said and Jude nodded.

"So you've met the troublemaker of Mikaelson family?" – he asked and Caroline laughed.

"I had the pleasure of meeting him, yeah" – she said and Sarah laughed.

"Oh, Kol. I do miss that kid. He is going to Oxford, right? And what about Rebekah?" – she asked Klaus who smiled on the mention of his baby sister.

"She is going to Sorbonne. You know how crazy she is for Paris" – he said and Sarah nodded.

"I do, I do. I love her and her love for shopping. Have you met Rebekah?"

"No, I haven't" – Caroline pleasantly said and Sarah sighed.

"Oh, well, you will like her. She is a good girl" – she said and suddenly stood up. "I hate the fact we have to leave but we have a dinner date with Keith and Vanessa, and you know them, Klaus. I have to have some rest before having dinner with the two of them. Honestly, I don't know how my head will get through that dinner."

"I completely understand you, Sarah" – he smiled and she leaned over to hug him.

"Caroline, it was very nice to meet you and I hope we will see each other again. Enjoy your time in Rome, darling" – she said and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Caroline. Nik, my old friend, see you in a couple of weeks in London" – Jude said and took Sarah for her hand before they went their own way.

"They seem like nice people" – Caroline said as she and Klaus were now sitting alone at their table. Klaus looked at her and smiled.

"They are, actually. I know Jude ever since we were born. He is Finn's best friend and Sarah is a year older than me but we all went to the same boarding school together. We all share a lot of happy memories together" – he said and Caroline nodded.

"It was nice meeting some of your friends" – she said and he smiled.

"Hopefully, you will meet more of them soon. Do you want' to go somewhere else?" – Klaus asked and Caroline nodded after she checked her phone realizing that none of her friends have still contacted her. "Oh, love, they are in Vatican. They won't get out so soon."

"What did you have in mind?" – Caroline asked and Klaus shrugged.

"Any special wishes on your mind?" – he asked and Caroline smiled.

"I haven't been to the Fountain di Trevi yet" – she smiled and Klaus laughed at her.

"So, the Fountain di Trevi it is" – he said and took her arm under his as they slowly walked away from the Mondi café.

* * *

They stood in front of the Fountain di Trevi desperately trying to get closer but as more they were trying, they couldn't do it. As one of the most known attractions in the city of Rome, the Fountain di Trevi was always full of people who were more than hungry in their attempts of throwing a nickel and making a wish. It seemed that it was a place full of hope and full of secret prayers to the statues on the fountain.

"Want to make a wish?" – Klaus whispered to Caroline as she smiled. She loved how his breath made her shivers more and more every time. Oh, this battle he had to won so he could be with her would be so exhausting not just for him but for her too.

"It is impossible to come near the fountain, can't you see?" – she said and he nodded.

"Sure, love but nothing is impossible" – he said and took her for hand as started walking through the crowd of people until they came to the first row of the huge crowd. "See, we can do it together – everything we want. Now, come on, make a wish" – he said and she happily obliged. She took a quarter out of her purse, turned around and made a wish in both of her mind and heart. She turned around and looked at Klaus once again who was smiling at her.

"I have" – she said and he nodded.

"Don't tell me because it won't come true then" – he said and she laughed. She looked at him more carefully and she knew that this was wrong but the feeling and place were more than perfect to do it. She slowly leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on his lips. Even it was a light kiss; she could feel thousands of sparkles in her body.

"What was that for?" – Klaus happily but also confusingly asked.

"For you being so perfect" – she simply said and started walking away from him leaving him to recollect himself.

* * *

"You are full of surprises, Caroline. You know that, right?" – Klaus asked her and she just shrugged her.

"I try my best" – she said and took another photo of Piazza di Spagna that was full of people chatting and relaxing.

"Do you have any picture of yourself in Rome?" – he suddenly asked her and she shrugged.

"No, not really" – she said and continued taking photos of other people and buildings that were surrounding them.

"But that's just wrong, love. Here, let me take a photo or two of you" – he said as he took her camera slowly from her hands.

"Klaus, no" – she said but it was already too late. He was already in a role of her personal photographer or even better, her personal paparazzo. As she attempted to take her camera from him, her phone started ringing, and so it gave Klaus another perfect opportunity to take a photo of Caroline.

"Yes?" – Caroline answered without even looking at the dialer name on her screen because she was to busy looking at Klaus who enjoyed photographing people around him, and her too. She smiled at him and he took a photo of her.

"_Caroline, I am so sorry for disappearing but we somehow got caught or actually mixed up with some other American tourists and we ended up on a tour through the whole Vatican. We were even in the catacombs_" – Elena said as fastest as she could, not even slowing down for catching her breath.

"It's okay, don't worry. It seems to me that I've spend my day far better than you did" – Caroline said.

"_I am sure of that. So, where are you two?_" – Elena asked.

"We are the Piazza di Spagna. Klaus is having fun with my camera and I'm having fun just by looking at him" – Caroline said with a smile and Elena laughed on the other side.

"_Oh, aren't you adorable. Well, we are on our way to the hotel. Let's meet there, okay_?"

"Yeah, sounds good. What about tonight? Should we again go to some dinner or perhaps to some club?" – Caroline asked.

"_I don't know. Ask Klaus what he thinks._"

"Sure, I'll do that. So, Elena, see you in a hotel. Love you, bye!"

"_Bye, sweetie_" – Elena said before she hang up. Caroline put her phone in her purse and looked in front of her only to see Klaus taking another pictures of her.

"Don't you have enough pictures of me?" – she asked him and he shook his head.

"Never" – he playfully said and took another one.

"Oh, whatever. The others are going back to the hotel. They were stuck on some tour through Vatican apparently" – she said and he nodded. "So, what is our plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking a dinner and then, if you want, a Lenny Kravitz concert perhaps or we should just hit some club" – Klaus said as he took a photo of the old couple sharing a kiss on the Spanish steps.

"That will be a nice photo" – Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

"Couldn't agree more" – he said with a smile. "So," – he said as he gave her camera back, "let's go back to the hotel. What do you say?"

"Yeah, couldn't agree more" – she smiled at him and he smiled back before he started leading them back to the hotel which was just a couple of meters away from the Spanish steps.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were all sitting on the Bonnie's bed in a room shared by Bonnie and Caroline and were loudly chatting about their disappearance in Vatican.

"But there was also this really, really cute guy in the group so the catacombs were not really so bad" – Bonnie said and Caroline laughed still not quite understanding how they all get managed to get lost but it didn't matter so much. She had fun today.

"Except the smell" – Elena added and Bonnie nodded.

"Seriously, Caroline, the smell was so terrible and so disgusting. Try to avoid the catacombs in the future" – Bonnie said.

"Trust me, that won't be such a huge problem, Bonnie" – Caroline said and Elena laughed. "But Bonnie, what's up with that guy from the group?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking at him. He is way too gorgeous for me" – Bonnie simply said and both Elena and Caroline shared a look.

"Are we back to that? God, Bonnie, you are definitely the most gorgeous girl in Rome and in the whole world too" – Caroline said and Elena nodded.

"That is so true, Bonnie. I can't believe you think he was way too gorgeous for you. If anything is true than you are way too gorgeous for him and definitely not the other way around" – Elena said and Bonnie just shook her head.

"Come on, Bonnie. Don't do that to yourself. Look, Kol liked you, Damon obviously thinks you are hot… if you don't trust Elena and me, trust those two gorgeous guys" – Caroline said and Elena nodded.

"She's right, sweetie. You are so gorgeous and you aren't even aware of that, you silly girl" – Elena said and hugged Bonnie as Caroline did the same thing.

"Okay, I got it. I look okay" – Bonnie said and both Caroline and Elena laughed. "Now, stop it. Tell me, how was your day, Caroline?"

"Well, I met some Klaus's friend, Sarah and Jude. They are engaged and really nice people, all in all" – Caroline said before she stood up so she could try to find something in her closet to wear tonight.

"So you met his friends? That's a huge step, I guess" – Bonnie said and Elena laughed. Caroline turned around and shrugged.

"I guess. But there was something that Sarah said which was kind of weird but it wasn't something that should be weird. Oh, I don't know" – Caroline said.

"What was that?" – Elena asked.

"Nothing" – Caroline simply said but both Elena and Bonnie weren't known as one of those girls who will let her be.

"Caroline, spill it" – Elena said.

"No, it's nothing, seriously" – Caroline said.

"And why don't we trust you? Oh, yeah, probably because we are your best friends and we know you like really, really good" – Bonnie said and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, Bonnie is right. Share it with us" – Elena said and Caroline turned around as she sighed.

"Well, Sarah said something like Elle was Klaus's second real girlfriend and I'm not sure how should I understand that" – she said carefully.

"And what do you think about that statement, sweetie?" – Elena asked.

"I can't get rid of this feeling that there was some girl who was more important to him than Elle sometime ago. And I know that's really stupid of me but I don't know what to think, honestly" – Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"Well, it's not stupid but if you think about it, it is nothing huge. He has past and everyone has a past behind so that's pretty normal, I guess" – Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"I know but this huge part of me thinks that perhaps that is not just in past. I don't know. You are probably right; I'm exaggerating."

"You could always ask him" – Elena offered but Caroline shook her head.

"No, I could never do that" – she said. "That's not an option."

"Well then you should wait for him to tell you about it" – Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, but I hate waiting" – she said.

"Honey, sometimes it seems to me that the waiting is the easiest part of everything" – Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"Now, what should we wear tonight? What did Klaus said to you, what is the plan for tonight?" – Bonnie asked.

"We are going to the dinner here in a hotel and then we are going to a Lenny Kravitz concert or to a club. Whatever you want" – Caroline casually said which make both Bonnie and Elena laugh. "What?"

"Oh, nothing" – both girls said still laughing like crazy.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" – Caroline said somewhat in a frustration.

"It is so cute and so funny how you are so relaxed now when we talk about Klaus. You don't blush so much anymore or at all actually" – Bonnie said.

"I know, right?" – Caroline said with a smile. "I mean, there is no Elle now and then, in the end, I know he likes me and it feels good."

"You look so happy" – Elena said.

"And we are still not even together" – Caroline said with a smile.

* * *

Klaus sat on the armchair in a room he was sharing with Damon pretending to be watching a TV but he was far away from the show that was airing at the moment. His head was full of thoughts about everyone and everything and he just couldn't stop thinking – he thought about his past, about his present and most of all, his future. He never dreamt about meeting someone like Caroline in his life – someone who will be able to make him forget about things that shouldn't matter anymore to him. If he was honest with himself, he didn't think for a very long time about her but today, after hanging out with Sarah and Jude, he couldn't help himself but to think about her. It helped him so much that Caroline called and when she came, she disappeared from his head… but now, she is here again. She is again here in his head and he doesn't know what to do.

"What's up with you? Watching the Kardashians? Really, Klaus?" – Damon asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"What?" – Klaus asked not even caring about Damon and his blabbing.

"What's up with you?" – Damon asked realizing that something was happening to his best friend.

"Nothing, mate. I'm just tired" – Klaus said but didn't manage to convince Damon.

"Bullshit! I know you to well to buy that. What's wrong with you?" – Damon said and Klaus sighed.

"I spent the day with Sarah and Jude" – he said and Damon looked at his best friend before he decided to go to the mini bar.

"We need some vodka" – Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"She's engaged" – Klaus said and Damon nodded offering his friend a glass full of vodka.

"Sarah told you?" – Damon asked and Klaus nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Sean Barrington" – Klaus said and drank a whole glass of vodka without a blink. Damon took a glass from his friend's hands and poured it once again till the top before he returned it to Klaus.

"When is the wedding?" – he carefully asked Klaus but Klaus ignored him pretty much.

"Sean Barrington, can you believe it? She is getting married to that fuckin' idiot" – Klaus said before he drank once again a full glass of vodka. This time, when Damon took his glass away, he didn't pour another drink. But that didn't stop Klaus of taking the whole bottle in his hands.

"When's the wedding, Klaus?" – Damon repeated his question as he carefully observed his friend as he was drinking vodka from the bottle like it was just a water.

"In November apparently. I don't know., who cares? I'll see her with that idiot at Sarah and Jude's wedding. Sean Barrington, Damon. She's marrying a fuckin' idiot, Damon" – he said once again before he stood up. He took the bottle and smashed it into the mirror.

"HEY, SLOW DOWN, KLAUS!" – Damon yelled at him from his place not knowing what Klaus will do next. Klaus usually was a happy drinker but when it came to her he was everything else… just never happy.

"DAMON, SHE'S MARRYING A FUCKIN' SEAN BARRINGTON" – Klaus yelled before he turned around and faced Damon. "A fuckin' Sean Barrington, Damon."

"Who's he?" – Damon asked and Klaus just laughed.

"He went with us in the boarding school and he was a nobody. Not even a smart nobody – he was always an idiot" – he said.

"Look, Klaus, for what is worth that's in the past. You two are in the past and it should stay there" – Damon offered but Klaus shook his head.

"It's not that simple, Damon."

"It is never simple but it should be. You loved her, I get it but that was a long time ago. Now you have someone else" – Damon said and Klaus looked up.

"Caroline" – Klaus slowly said and Damon nodded.

"Exactly, you have her and even though you are not together, trust me, she cares for you more than you think. I know her and I know she cares about you a lot and the two of you aren't even together" – Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"Sweet little Caroline. She is sweet, isn't she?" – Klaus asked and Damon nodded.

"She is the right girl for you, my friend" – Damon said and Klaus smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about her for a second or two there" – he said and Damon nodded. "She is sweet and kind and good. She is different than her."

"She is but different is good, Klaus" – Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"It is, it really is. You are right - the past should stay in the past. I'm going to hit the shower, mate" – Klaus said and closed the door of the bathroom. Damon, who was still standing on the same spot as a couple of minutes ago, sighed desperately.

* * *

Caroline was walking through the halls of the Hassler Hotel wearing her skinny black jeans and a yellow strapless shirt and her favorite Prada high heels. She couldn't believe how happy she was and how great everything was going. A part of her was afraid of everything being so perfect but she couldn't help herself but to be just grateful because of all the things in her life – it seemed to her that her life truly began to look a lot like a fairytale. She came to the hotel lobby where she found Damon sitting all alone with a glass of whiskey or some other hard liquor of a similar content.

"Hey, buddy, what's up with you being here all alone and already drinking?" – she asked and he smiled.

"You look nice, Care" – he said and she smiled.

"Thank you, you are not so bad either" – she said and he laughed. "Where are the others?"

"You mean Klaus?" – he asked perfectly well aware of the fact that she was thinking exactly that. "He is still upstairs."

"Yeah, okay. I didn't mean…" – she started but he interrupted her.

"How much actually do you really like him, Caroline?" – Damon asked her and Caroline didn't know where did that come from.

"Damon, what's your point? Where is that coming from? You know for quite some time now that I like him" – she asked and he just shrugged.

"I am just curious, I guess" – he said and she nodded.

"I like him a lot, and when I say a lot I really mean that. Isn't it obvious?" – she asked him and he nodded with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, Care bear, it is. It's pretty obvious" – he said and she smiled at him.

"Look at the two of you, being here all alone. Where are the others? Why are you all alone?" – Bonnie asked but before either Damon or Caroline could answer, Stefan and Elena came to them.

"Hey, guys. So are we going to Lenny Kravitz after dinner? I'm so voting for Lenny over hitting some club" – Elena said.

"Yeah, that should be fun. I mean, Lenny is like really cute and his songs are great" – Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"What about you, big brother? Lenny Kravitz or a club?" – Stefan asked and Damon shrugged.

"I don't care, whatever you want" – he simply said and Elena started jumping out of joy.

"Seriously, one of these days someone will think I drug you, honey" – Stefan said trying to calm her down but Elena just kissed him so he gave up.

"Where is Klaus?" – Bonnie asked and Elena looked around.

"It's not like him to be late" – Elena said and Damon just shrugged.

"He'll be here, don't worry. I think that we should actually have dinner and he will come when he comes. You know that Klaus sometimes has his weird moments" – Damon said and got up as the others followed him towards the restaurant.

"You guys, I will go see what's keeping him late so long, okay?" – Caroline asked and before they even managed to understand her, she was already in the elevator.

"Oh, shit" – Damon managed to say quietly to himself.

* * *

She didn't know why he was late but him being late was not something he usually did. Maybe he just fell asleep and Damon forgot to wake him up. She came in front of his room and lightly knocked on the door. She repeated her action once more before he opened the door. He looked perfect as always wearing nothing more than a pair of black jeans and a grey Henley shirt.

"Hey, you are awake" – Caroline said and he looked at her clearly not knowing what she was talking about.

"What?" – he asked confused and she just shrugged feeling so stupid all of a sudden. Cleary he was fine and she was overreacting. People are allowed to be late, even those who are never ever late.

"Nothing, I thought you have overslept or something so I wanted…" – she said and he smiled showing off his dimples.

"Oh, yeah, of course. No, no, I was just watching TV a little bit longer than usual" – he said and then he looked at her not taking a smile of his face. "You look beautiful, love."

"Thank you" – she smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Sorry" – he said before letting her in.

"Klaus, what happened here?" – she said motioning towards the broken mirror and the glass on the floor.

"Damon and I decided it would be good for us to play something with bottle. You know, I throw him a bottle, he throws it back… well, it was not such a good idea in the end" – he said and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, anything that includes bottle is never a good idea" – Caroline offered and Klaus nodded.

"Good point, love. Shall we?" – he asked her and she nodded.

"You are okay, aren't you, Klaus?" – she softly asked him and he smiled at her.

"I am always okay when you are with me, love" – he said and she smiled at him before he cupped her face with his hands. "May I kiss you? Just once?" – he asked her and she, seeing that something was most definitely not okay, nodded. He kissed her slowly but with so much passion in that kiss that she felt a thousand fireworks inside of her.

"Thank you, love" – he said and she nodded not knowing what to say.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really okay?" – she asked him and he looked at her. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't want to push the subject too far.

"As I've said, love, I am okay when you are with me. When you are by my side, I am even more than okay. Don't forget that, okay?" – he asked her and she nodded as he kissed her softly in her forehead. "Never forget that. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, I am so hungry. And we are going to Lenny Kravitz concert" - Caroline softly to Klaus who simply nodded.

"Whatever you want, sweetie" - he said and she smiled as she went outside of his room. Just as Klaus closed the doors of his room, his phone started ringing.

* * *

**So, did you really think that Klaus's real girlfriend was Elle? I hope you haven't because as I've said a couple of chapters before, he liked after a lot of time of not being into someone for real. Yeah, he has some baggage. But don't we all?**

**They just can't be drama-free for a very long time, can they? **

**I know that for some of you this behaviour will be weird but if you had any relationships in your life, and some of them are over for a long time, you will know that somehow a part of you always stays with some of those people. Klaus is not an exception and if I have learned something in my short life, guys who are changing girls more often then their underwear, were in some point of their life hurt by someone. So, yeah, I think that explains a lot.**

**Don't worry, it will all get clear. We will find out who she is and what she meant to Klaus.**

**Uhm, yeah. What else? Oh, yeah, please REVIEW! It is not so hard and it means a lot. I love to read your thoughts and opinions and sometimes it makes get this totally different ideas that are often better than mine!**

**So, yeah, REVIEW! **

**Love you, and hopefully I will woke up tomorrow with a bunch of reviews waiting for me. **

**Xx, T.**


	15. Maybe I'm Amazed

**So, first of all I would like to thank to those who actually took some time and wrote a review - thank you so much for all your support and love for this story. It's easier to go on when I read your thoughts and wishes and everything when it comes to this story so thank you, thank you, thank you so much. You are so wonderful, more than wonderful.**

**Second of all, yes, all the places in this story are real - so all the clubs, hotels, restaurants, squares; absolutely everything is real. I've personally been to many of those places so I know what I write about and obviously I think that story is better if the places are real. After all, this is a journey trough Europe so I want for those of you who haven't been here or live here to experience the good old lady. And for my fellow Euro people, to experience those parts of Europe that are still unknown to them. That's all. So yeah, this can be your guide through Paris, London, Berlin, Rome etc.**

**I've explained who is "she" in this chapter and it is not Tatia because I simply don't feel like using her name/character or whatever in this story and "she" is not so important but I think that "she" gives us a better view of Klaus, on some level. And no, the wedding Klaus is mad about is not that of Jude and Sarah because they are his friends and as I've said, they know each other for a very long time. No, as I've said, through the character of "she" we will just get to know Klaus better, in my humble opinion. I don't mean to stir up the drama on the same level. There are also other ways to do that. ;) And yes, Klaus had a relationship before Elle and that's with "her" and you'll find out little about it in this chapter and the rest of it in other chapters.**

**Yeah, I really love that review when they are compared to Harry & Sally - love that movie, one of my favourites, so thank you. :)**

**Once again, thank you for your amazing thoughts and keep on doing it, please. I love reading your reviews, I really do.**

**So, I hope you will enjoy in this chapter and I'm sorry that it is not so long but I think you will understand why.**

**Love you, have fun!**

* * *

"Are you really okay?" – she asked him and he looked at her. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't want to push the subject too far.

"As I've said, love, I am okay when you are with me. When you are by my side, I am even more than okay. Don't forget that, okay?" – he asked her and she nodded as he kissed her softly in her forehead. "Never forget that. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, I am so hungry. And we are going to Lenny Kravitz concert" – Caroline softly said to Klaus who simply nodded.

"Whatever you want, sweetie" – he said and she smiled as she went outside of his room. Just as Klaus closed the doors of his room, his phone started ringing.

Klaus, now also wearing a black jacket, took out a phone from his jacket as he motioned Caroline they should probably take stairs because of crowd that was growing in front of the elevators. He looked at the dialer's name on the screen and widely smiled before he answered.

"_Hello, sister_" – he said with a smile as he winked at Caroline. Caroline, walking by his side with her hands in her pockets, laughed at him. Klaus, as always so good at being simply Klaus, looked so cute and sexy at the same time that she just couldn't resist but to laugh at him and also to herself. She still didn't quite understand how she "got" him. It was still beyond her.

"_No, I am not alone but you can talk. What's on your mind?_" – he asked his younger sister Rebekah, the only daughter in the Mikaelson family. Caroline didn't knew a lot about Rebekah except the fact that she was Kol's twin sister, hugely adored by her parents and brothers, and that she loved Paris, shopping and as Klaus once mentioned, she was absolutely addicted to the smell of the Christmas Cookie candle by Yankee Candle. And but of course, she is going to Sorbonne and she will study Philosophy and Diplomacy. Rebekah was also a shinning light as her siblings were.

"_Rebekah, love, I am in Rome and I have no idea when I'll be in Paris again. Why don't you go with Charlotte?_" – Klaus said slightly annoyed. He rolled his eyes and mouthed, "_baby sisters_," to Caroline who laughed at him. Klaus, even though he pretended to be quite annoyed by his sister, loved her very much and that was pretty obvious. Caroline, on the other hand, was an only child and she never knew how is to have a brother or sister. Even though she didn't mind being an only child, there were times when she envied Elena and Stefan for having brothers; to have someone to play with, talk to or just to have someone by your side.

"_So why don't you go to Dubai with her? I know it's hot but you love Dubai, Rebekah. There is plenty of shopping to do there and you love that, love_" – Klaus said.

"_I know, I've heard that and I don't want to talk about it, okay?_" – he said now quite obviously annoyed. Caroline wondered what was that about but it was not her place to ask. She still didn't know Klaus so well to ask about his family, and even worse, what if they didn't talked at all about their family? She was curious but she didn't want to ask too much.

"_Listen, love, when you decide what you want, call me. I have to go now, okay? Bye, Rebekah_" – he said while rolling his eyes playfully.

"My apologies, Caroline, but it seems that my lovely sister doesn't know should she go to Paris, Dubai or whatever else she had on her mind at this very minute. Sometimes she can be quite annoying" – he said with a smile to Caroline as she nodded.

"But what would you do without her?" – she simply said and Klaus nodded.

"I would probably be a calmer person" – he laughed, "but you are absolutely right. Listen, love" – he said before opening the doors of the restaurant, "I know that we haven't had a proper date quite yet but that will be, if you agree, changed tomorrow. I have something planned just for the two of us. So, are you free tomorrow?" – he said with a smile obviously knowing that Caroline had nothing better to do then to spend a day with him.

"So you are asking me out?" – she said while secretly hoping she won't start giggling. He looked so cute and so hot while asking her out or whatever he was saying that she could feel herself giggle just because he was to cute for his own good.

"Well, Miss Forbes, I am asking you out indeed" - he calmly said with a smirk.

"You are lucky that I don't have anything better to do tomorrow" – she said with a wink that made him laugh.

"You are seriously quite funny when you try to do a wink" – he said and opened the door of the restaurant.

"I am not!" – she said still standing on her place. "What do you mean? Are you trying to say that I don't know how to do a wink? Klaus!" – Caroline spoke to herself more than to him because Klaus was now already walking towards their table. She, slightly annoyed but yet so amused by all of this, shrugged and followed him to their table that was obviously the best table in the whole restaurant, but that's not a surprise. Obviously, when a grandchild of the owner of the hotel comes, he has to have all the best; only the best.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually walked near us. And he is really, really cute. I can't believe he is so cute. I mean, obviously, he is really cute in all the videos and in the photos but to be so cute even live? Yeah, I didn't think it was possible, Caroline. I'm simply amazed by him" – Bonnie rambled as she walked up and down through the room shared with Caroline. When Lenny Kravitz stopped playing, Bonnie started talking about his music and his looks; well, mostly about his looks. And she has been talking for more than two hours now. Caroline, who sat in front of the make-up table and was slowly removing her make-up, was nodding to everything Bonnie has been saying.

"And the voice, Care. Honestly, I think my mind was blown away during the "_American woman_". That's totally our song, right?" – Bonnie said as she still walked up and down.

"And his guitars… no, I am totally speechless" – Bonnie absently said.

"Yeah, speechless. You are most definitely speechless" – Caroline said and Bonnie hit her with the pillow. "Hey, what was that for?" – Caroline said with a smile.

"I can not believe we saw Lenny Kravitz. I swear to you, I can die now. Well, I can't obviously, but I am so happy I could die" – she said now looking herself at the mirror.

"Bonnie," – Caroline calmly said, "calm down, okay, sweetie?"

"I can not. And it was so cute how Klaus was looking at you all the time when Lenny played "_I belong to you_"; seriously, it was so beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. He is amazing" – Caroline said as she remembered how Klaus, who stood up next to her left side, never took his gaze away from her. He was smiling and looking at her all the time but during the "_I belong to you_" song he looked at her so tenderly and softly that she was more than ready to say yes to everything he wants. He made her feel so complete and happy during that song, and she knows he made her feel so special like no one did ever before. "He is taking me out tomorrow, on some kind of a date I guess."

"I know. Apparently, according to Damon, he has something huge planned just for the two of you" – Bonnie said as she was now lying on her bed.

"Really?" - Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't know what exactly. Damon didn't talk too much tonight at all, have you noticed? And him and Klaus were not talking to each other so much also, right?" – Bonnie asked and Caroline shrugged.

"I haven't noticed that, honestly."

"Well, of course when you were involved to much with Klaus to notice anything around you."

"That's so not true" – Caroline said and Bonnie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Keep living in a denial but that is so true. But I don't know, maybe I am over-reacting, right?"

"Well, that is kind of your thing but maybe you are right. I mean Klaus was pretty weird when I went to get him into his room before dinner tonight, but I don't know what to think about that. He is a little bit moody, you know, so I think everything is normal when it to comes to his friendship with Damon" – Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, you are right, Caroline."

"So, what are you plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Elena has probably something planned for us. I think Stefan mentioned she was thinking of probably catching a train for Florence or something like that. It is not so far away of Rome, only an hour and half by train but I am still not sure what will we do" – Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"That sounds good. Bonnie, have you talked to Kol perhaps? – Caroline asked as she was also now laying in her bed and switched off the light in their room.

"No, not exactly. I mean, what should I even say to him? He didn't send a text or anything and I won't do it first, you know. I am not that crazy."

"Well, I am sure you'll see each other again really soon. But I think he really likes you."

"Yeah, I don't know. Kol is ... Kol is Kol, you know? But have you talked to Dean perhaps?" - Bonnie asked.

"No, I have not. But in some other world, in some other time and some other place…"

"You mean a world without Klaus in it?" – Bonnie said and both girls laughed.

"Yeah, in a world without Klaus, Dean would be a perfect guy for me. But everything happens for a reason. I guess if I hadn't been with Dean in Berlin, I wouldn't be here with Klaus, you now?"

"Yeah, I do. Jealousy is a quite a weapon, right?"

"It is not good in big amounts but sometimes it really brings something good, Bonnie. That's for sure."

"I think I am slowly going to the land of dreams, Care" – Bonnie said while yawning and Caroline laughed at her.

"Sweet dreams, Bonnie."

"Sweet dreams, Caroline. Night" – Bonnie said and Caroline smiled to herself.

She couldn't sleep quite yet because she was so excited not just because of the Lenny Kravitz's concert but also because of the tomorrow. She didn't know what Klaus was planning for the two of them but with Klaus everything was always so magical and so big and so incredibly unbelievable that she couldn't except anything else than just some magic. She smiled while desperately trying to fight off the urge to start jumping all over her bed. How could he make her feel so good and so smiley and excited was beyond her but she knew that she loved every single moment of it; she knew that she was under his spell.

* * *

At the same time, in the room not so far away from Caroline and Bonnie's, two young men were sitting on the balcony of their room, and drinking some whiskey while silently speaking about nothing in particular and about everything in particular.

"So, Rebekah is invited?" – Damon asked as he took a sip or two out of the bottle before he handed the bottle to Klaus.

"Yeah, she always loved my sister" – Klaus said before he continued, "she considers Rebekah as her own younger sister. I mean they spend a lot of time together when we were dating."

"Will she go?"

"I don't know. I couldn't talk because Caroline was with me so…"

"Yeah, I get that. You know, I observed you two tonight…" – Damon started but Klaus interrupted him while laughing.

"You observed us?" – Klaus said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and she really makes you calm. You are really different with her, Klaus. She has a good influence on you."

"I know that. She makes me feel good and whenever I am with her it's always so easy. Well, now it is easy. When I was with Elle I was so crazy because I was with Elle and Caroline was this gorgeous girl so close to me and yet so far away. The best decision I've ever made was to broke up with Elle" – Klaus said.

"Elle is a nice girl but she isn't quite right for you. You would broke her heart sooner or later even if you didn't want to do that" – Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, probably. She deserves someone good and someone who will care more about her than I do."

"And what about Caroline? Tomorrow is the big day?" – Damon asked playfully and Klaus laughed.

"I have planned something quite good, I believe. I hope she will like it but she is full of surprises and I never know what I can except of her. She makes me wonder all the time. I haven't had that feeling ever since…" – Klaus stopped talking and took a big sip out of the bottle.

"Ever since her, right?" – Damon finished the sentence and Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, and now she is getting married, can you believe that?"

"She is getting married and you have met one of the most amazing women I know, my friend" – Damon said and Klaus smiled.

"Yeah, a woman so similar to her and yet so much different than her. You know, she and I spend two years together, and to some people that is not so long but…"

"… but to the two of us, Klaus, that's a huge time" – Damon said and Klaus smirked.

"Yeah, that's a huge time, mate."

"Look, it's normal not to forget your first love but life goes on; it doesn't wait for anyone. She is part of you and she will forever be part of you but life goes on, Klaus. It just goes on."

"There was time when I thought that I will be with her forever but I was young and so in love and I know now that we were not made for each other but as you've smartly said, she is a part of me. She is my first love in the end" – Klaus said.

"And you never forget your first love but there is a reason why it's called first love…"

"… because it is not also the final one." – Klaus finished and Damon chuckled.

"So are you still mad about the wedding and everything?" – Damon asked and Klaus took some time before finally answering.

"No, I am not mad but I think I'm understanding now that I finally have to let her go, for good. If I was still with Elle, honestly, I don't think I would be able to do that but Caroline brings out the good in me, I don't know how to even explain it. With her by my side, I know that I finally have to let her go. And if I am completely honest, I think somewhere in Berlin, I did let her go but I just didn't know it yet. In the end, as our old pal Tennyson said, i_t is better to have loved and los than never to have love at all_."

"Exactly that, Klaus. But look at you, not being in a relationship for years because of her and this year you were with Elle and now you are more than ready to be with Caroline, right?" – Damon asked and Klaus smiled.

"And I let Amelia go" – he said and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, I hope for good. But all in all, this year has been a good one so far, right?"

"Yeah, letting go of Amelia Edwards and meeting Caroline Forbes. Closing a chapter and starting a new one."

"Definitely a good year" – Damon said, "a year that deserves a toast. What do you say?" – said Damon offering Klaus a bottle of whiskey.

"Absolutely" – Klaus said and took a sip before he continued, "to letting go, hopefully finally, Amelia Edwards, and to meeting a beautiful and way to gorgeous for her own good, and mine too, Caroline Forbes. Cheers, my friend" – said Klaus as he handed over the bottle to Damon who more than happily took it out of Klaus's hands.

* * *

Stefan and Elena sat at their table at hotel's restaurant while happily chatting over the breakfast. The ever-happy couple looked so beautiful and so in love that many of the elder guests were looking with a smile towards the young couple.

"I think that I could live in Italy, Stefan. It is so beautiful and the language, oh my God. I still don't know why Damon and you haven't found time to learn it. Your father is like fluent in it, and in the end, you are Italians" – Elena said as she put on some honey on her cereals.

"I don't know. I know my father tried to learn us when we were younger but we weren't interested enough. But we know the basics, as you know. But you are really thinking about moving here?"

"No, no, it is just an idea. I mean, it is so beautiful but everything that I love is in the States. But it is a lovely idea, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Tuscany is especially beautiful" – he said with a smile and she nodded.

"Your family is from there, right?"

"Yeah, the Salvatores are from Tuscany. You will see it today, a little bit of it. I think that an idea to go to Florence is amazing, Elena" – Stefan said before he kissed his girlfriend.

"Well, we had to do something to go away from Klaus and Caroline. Do you know what he is planning in the end for the two of them?" – Stefan shook his head while chewing on his pancakes. "It has to be something amazing because he likes her so much. And I'm still proud of us two because of what we have done in Berlin. They owe us so much" – Elena said seriously and Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't know what he is planning for today. Damon knows but he won't say a thing until we separate our ways. He is afraid I'll tell you and you will tell Bonnie and she will tell Caroline and then we have nothing but a failure."

"Yeah, perhaps that is a better idea. To not know what's happening around us but I am so happy because of them. They look so cute and happy together. I mean did you see all the looks yesterday at the concert? So cute" – Elena said just as Bonnie sat next to her.

"Hey you two. Already up?" – Bonnie asked before she took some coffee.

"Yeah, where is Caroline?" – Stefan asked.

"Oh, she is taking a shower. I was first this morning and I didn't feel like waiting for her" – Bonnie said and Elena nodded with a smile.

"So, is she excited because of today or? How is she acting? I believe she is so crazy right now" – Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, she is but not so much. But she is happy, definitely."

"Good for her. She deserves it" – Stefan said and both girls nodded.

"Our little Caroline charmed by non other than Prince Charming himself" – Elena said and Bonnie laughed.

"Talking about Prince Charming, there he goes" – Stefan said as he spotted Klaus walking towards them with Damon by his side.

"Morning, kids" – Damon happily said to which Klaus laughed.

"Morning, Damon, Klaus" – Elena said with a smile.

"So, what's the plan? Ready for Florence or there has been a change perhaps?" – Klaus asked.

"Yeah, we are still going. It would be a shame not to see it and we are so close" – Elena said and Klaus nodded.

"Florence is spectacular, you will see. That city is nothing than just pure art. It is amazing" – Klaus said.

"And what's your plan? Care to share or are we still living in the dark?" – Bonnie asked Klaus who simply shrugged not telling a word.

"Bon-Bon, some things are better to be left alone" – Damon said with a smirk as Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"But seriously, Klaus, come on, spill something. Just a detail; pretty please?" – Elena said while trying to give her best puppy eyes look ever.

"Elena, love, maybe that look works on Stefan but I am more hard core than he is" – Klaus said with a smirk as Damon and Stefan laughed.

"Seriously, you are totally annoying" – Bonnie said and Elena nodded.

"But why, love? Because we are not sharing our little secrets with you?" – Klaus said as the boys laughed and Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

"I see that someone is in a good mood today" – Caroline said as she sat next to Klaus who couldn't help but to smile as soon as he heard her voice.

"Morning, love, to you too" – Klaus said with a smile.

"So, Care, excited because of today?" – Stefan asked and Caroline shrugged not knowing what to say. Sure she was excited but she also tried to be as calm as she could be because she didn't want to be too obvious.

"Well, you could say I'm wondering."

"Just wondering? Ouch, love, that hurts" – Klaus said pretending to be hurt and Caroline playfully hit him in his arm. "Ouch, and what was that for? I plan this wonderful surprise for her and all I get is a hit in my arm. Lovely, dear, just lovely" – he playfully said as Caroline rolled her eyes at him with a smile plastered all over her face.

"When are you leaving for Florence?" – Caroline asked.

"Our train is going in about two hours so we have some time" – Elena said.

"Train? Why don't you take the hotel's driver and a car? It's faster and you don't depend on time schedule" – Klaus said to Elena who skeptically looked at him.

"Can we do that?" – Bonnie asked and Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, why not? Obviously, you are my guests and you can do whatever you want here."

"Wow, we didn't know that but seriously, thank you so much, Klaus. That's really nice of you" – Elena said and Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, it's nothing" – he said with a smile as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Amateurs" – Damon simply said.

"Oh, shut it Damon. It's still to early for you and your remarks" – Bonnie said seriously and the others laughed.

"Too much of Lenny Kravitz in your dreams tonight, Bon-Bon? No good night sleep? What, he wasn't good enough, ha?" – Damon asked and everybody, except Bonnie, laughed. Bonnie, on the other hand, also tried not to laugh but after a couple of seconds pretending to be offended and serious, she burst into a huge laughter.

"Klaus, when are we leaving?" – Caroline asked not knowing if she would even get an answer. Klaus was very secretive about today so she didn't know what to expect at all.

"We are leaving when we are finished with breakfast, love" – Klaus simply said.

"Meaning you are also taking a car or?" – Bonnie asked.

"Don't think to much, Bonnie. You will find everything out when time comes, okay?" – Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"Yes, we are also taking a car" – Klaus said and looked at Caroline who smiled at him shyly.

"Well, I hope you will have a beautiful day" – Stefan simply said and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Now, I think that the rest of us should probably go. Now when we have a car we can go ever earlier than we planned. Do you agree?"

"Yeah, why not? The sooner we come there, the better" – Damon said as he stood up. The others followed his example and as soon as they said their goodbyes to Klaus and Caroline, they were gone.

"So, where are we going, Klaus?" – Caroline asked and Klaus just laughed.

"Patience, love. You will know everything in time" – he said and she nodded not quite satisfied with his answer.

"But am I dressed properly?" – she asked shyly because she was scared she sounded stupid but to the hell, she was a girl and she was always very careful when it came to fashion.

"Love, all you need is to sit with me in that car. The hotel employers already pack everything you need and it is already in a car. Don't worry too much, you only have to enjoy, okay?" – Klaus said with a smile and Caroline simply nodded not being accustomed to something like that.

* * *

As their black Range Rover passed by the Colosseum, Caroline couldn't help but to smile at Klaus who has been sitting on the back seat next to her side. She still couldn't believe how he prepared everything for the two of them and how he cared so much about her that the only thing she had to do today was to enjoy. He was incredible and he amazed her now more than ever. After a couple of minutes of looking at him and riding in a silence, Klaus finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you looking at me like that?" – Klaus asked and Caroline shook her head with a smile.

"I don't know, I'm just happy, I guess" – she said and he nodded.

"And you should be, love. You deserve it and if I can say, you look ravishing" – he said and she smiled. Caroline, who didn't know how to dress for today decided to wear her emerald long summer dress and to put her short light blue jeans jacket on her shoulders. She looked simple and casual and yet classy and fashionable.

"I guess I look like that when I don't know what should I wear" – she said and Klaus laughed.

"You always look beautiful, love. Always" – he said and she blushed.

"So, how more till we arrive?"

"We'll be there soon" – Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today" – Caroline said and Klaus smiled.

"Don't thank me quite yet, Caroline. And as it seems to me, we are here."

"We are?" – Caroline asked surprised because their ride wasn't such a long one.

"Sure we are, love" – he said and the car stopped. Klaus opened his door but before he stepped out he looked at Caroline. "Shall we, love?" – he asked her and stepped out of the car and Caroline, as she nodded, did the same.

"Airport, Klaus?" Why are we at the airport?" – Caroline asked confused as she was now standing in front of the plane owned by Klaus's family.

"Do you trust me?" – Klaus said as he stood in front of her and looked her into her eyes.

"Yes but…" – she started but he put his finger on her lips.

"Then don't talk and just enjoy. Come, love" – he said as he took her right hand in his own and start walking towards the plane's steps. The flight attendants were already waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Klaus, where are we going?" – Caroline asked once again but Klaus just smiled at her showing off his beautiful dimples.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**"She" has a name, Amelia Edwards, she is his first love and yeah.. nothing important but yet important on some level. It is a really good way to get to know something about Klaus and why he is, or actually was, such a huge man whore. :)**

**This chapter is not so huge but it has some cuteness, I guess. I don't know, I personally like it so I hope you do too. **

**So, what do you think - where are they going? Any ideas?**

**Let me know in your REVIEWS - please, do some reviews. I love to read them and they are really helpful to me. **

**REVIEW! Thank you! **

**Xx, Thea**


	16. The Queen Of Sheba

**Thank you for all of your reviews, and for PMs I will gladly answer in a couple of days, and no, they aren't going to Vegas but I love the idea, haha. And yes, they won't be going to Dubai because I wasn't there still but I will go this year so perhaps they will also visit Dubai – who knows?**

**So, there is another chapter of our little story. You will find out where they went and a little bit of the two of them, perhaps even more about Klaus.**

**I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Go on now, read it – enjoy it!**

* * *

Caroline sat in the Mikaelson's private plane not knowing where exactly they are going but every part of her liked the idea of the two of them spending a day alone. She was well aware of the fact that she completely trusted him now, and even though that scared her more than she could ever imagine, she felt complete and safe; she always felt safe with him. Some people would probably said that she had some issues for feeling so safe and complete with someone so soon after meeting them but Caroline didn't care. Truth to be told, she had wonderful days with Tyler back in high school, she felt carefree around him and she felt loved but it was not like this – no, it was not like with Klaus. It seemed silly to feel so much and they weren't even an official couple but that was love, right - to love someone no matter what. She wasn't in love, or at least she hoped so, but everything she felt made her think and feel about nothing else except love. Was it possible?

"Love, what are you thinking about?" – Klaus, who sat across her, asked. He was looking at her with the smile and the dimples that she adored were on their familiar place. He looked gorgeous and yet so simple and at ease with all of this – a private plane to take the two of them somewhere to be together and to be alone. Could they function together? After all, they came from two different worlds. Even though she met some of his friends and she liked them, and even though she met Kol, his younger brother who said that she is just a Klaus's type of girl, she couldn't stop wondering if that was enough. Sure, she was over-thinking something that is so irrelevant now but in the future… well, who knows? Maybe they will have some future even though they live in different countries, different continents…. It seemed to Caroline that those parts were probably the easiest parts of their future now.

"Why would you think that I am thinking about something? I am merely enjoying my glass of champagne and chocolate strawberries" – she said as she took another strawberry and he smirked.

"Whenever you are thinking seriously about something, a little wrinkle shows on your forehead" – he said and Caroline instantly touched her forehead, which made him laugh. "No, love, move your hand" – he said as he leaned towards her and moved slowly her hand from her forehead. He smiled to her and she nervously smiled back. "That wrinkle is absolutely adorable. Now, care to share your thoughts?" – he asked and she shook her head but instantly she started laughing.

"Only if you tell me where we are going" – she said and he laughed too.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it, love?" – he asked and she nodded thinking how he was always one step in front of her. "More champagne?"

"You want me to get drunk?" – she seductively asked and he smirked.

"Now, wouldn't be sad if I had to get you drunk to get a girl, love?" – he said and she laughed knowing that he definitely didn't need alcohol to make girls fall for him. He knew how he looked and he was more than aware of this and that sexy accent was an additional plus.

"You famous playboys are weird so who knows?" – she said.

"That's the best you can?" – he said and they both laughed. One of the flight attendants, a brunette one, came towards them never taking her smile of her face. Having a constant smile on your face had to hurt, Caroline thought to herself.

"Mr Mikaelson, we'll be soon at our destination" – she politely said and Klaus simply nodded.

"Thank you, Victoria. So, Caroline, ready for your surprise?" – he asked and Caroline smiled widely.

"We are still in Europe, right?" – she asked and he nodded.

"Asia and Africa will have to wait for some time still, don't you think? Even though Vietnam is quite interesting to see and to…" – he started and she interrupted.

"Stop, stop. Don't even go there, Mr.-I've-seen-it-all" – she said and he laughed but pointed towards the window.

"Look down there, love" – he said and Caroline looked through the window of the plane. All could she see were buildings and woods – it was a city beneath her. Where was he taking her?

"Klaus, where are we?" – she asked as she looked Klaus who had a light smile on his face and his arms crossed as an obvious sign that he won't tell her a word.

"Vienna? Seriously, Klaus – we are in Vienna? Oh my God," – Caroline excitedly said as she was standing on the steps of the plane. She turned around to see Klaus who looked behind waiting for her reaction. "You brought me to Vienna."

"I brought us to Vienna, love. Happy?" – he asked her and she nodded as she hugged him. Could this man be even more special? She had an urge to kiss him but this was not neither place or time but she felt like soon they will become a true item. She didn't have anything in her to resist him – she was starving for him.

"I am more than happy, Klaus. I mean, we are in Vienna" – she said as he nodded while still holding her in his arms.

"I hope you will fall in love with Vienna as I have. I hope you will truly enjoy in our time here. There is so much to see and to enjoy, together" – he said as he let her go and took her hand in his hand as he led them away from the plane towards the black Range Rover that was waiting for them in front of the plane.

* * *

"Nach Schonbrunn, bitte. Danke" – Klaus said in a perfect German to their driver as he simply nodded and started driving towards the famous summer residence of the Habsurg monarch family, and definitely one of the major tourist attractions in Vienna. They were driving through Vienna, a magic city full of beautiful buildings and even more beautiful parks and gardens; a city in which Klaus lived for three years in his younger age, and a city once ruled by the famous empress Sissi that spend a lot of her time in Schonbrunn.

"So, you are really fulfilling your promise of showing me Schonbrunn?" – she asked.

"It would be quite rude to promise something and then not fulfill that promise, especially when I made that promise to a beautiful lady, love" – he simply said and Caroline laughed because once again he showed why women loved him so much. He was so easy with compliments and he sounded so honest.

"Okay, okay, I get it. So, do you think will see Sissi's room?"

"As I remember, I think we will but even if don't see her exact room I know that we will see a lot of things that belonged to her. But don't worry, in the city is only a Sissi museum/Imperial Apartments and it is only about the life of our beloved Empresses Sissi. Schonbrunn, on the other hand, is also quite spectacular; maybe not so much the Palace but the gardens and above all, the famous Glorietta – it is spectacular, love. You will be amazed, I can tell already now" – he said as he looked through the window.

"Have you been a lot of times there?" – Caroline asked and Klaus nodded never taking his gaze of the window.

"When you live in Vienna as a kid, you tend to go to Schonbrunn at least a couple of times in a year so do the math" – he said as he laughed to his words, "but I loved it. And my mother, whenever she could, came with us to Schobrunn because the ZOO is also there. We also loved Prater, as I remember."

"What's that?"

"It is a really large park in the Leopoldstadt, a 2nd district of Vienna, and in Prater is also a really cute amusement park with the famous Wiener Riesenrad or the ferris wheel. We actually" – he said with a smile as he was remembering, "often rented one of the gondolas, and had a lunch there. Some of them have tables, and it was so great. We loved it. Kol especially but he loves everything that is strange and different… well, in his defence, he is Kol" – he said as he finally looked at Caroline who was smiling back at him. She enjoyed listening Klaus talking about his family and the time where they didn't know each other. She always wanted to know so much about him and he always surprised her with something even though she thought that was quite impossible these days.

"Thank you for Vienna, and for this – for this whole "let's go somewhere just the two of us" – Caroline said and Klaus nodded as he looked her into her eyes. Whenever he looked at her, she could feel like they were sharing something just between the two of them; she could see her whole life when he looked at her and she could drown in his eyes and yet she could also survive.

"After everything that happened, I'm glad we are here, love" – he said and she nodded as she realized that he was thinking about his relationship with Elle, their biggest obstacle to these days. "We are here, Caroline" – he said as their car stopped and parked at the big parking lot in front of the Palace. As she went stepped inside, she looked this unbelievable mass of people all going towards the main gates. She looked around and inhaled the air of Vienna, the air of magic and monarchy and culture and wisdom and music… the air of the one of the most beautiful cities not just in Europe but in the whole world too.

"Come, give me your hand so you don't get lost in that crowd" – Klaus said as he started leading them towards the main gates.

* * *

"Klaus, there is a stage – it looks like it's a rehersal or something. Is this a regular thing or? Is it usual?" – Caroline said once they were standing in front of the Schonbrunn Palace as she looked at the huge black stage and the orchestra that was playing but dressed very casually.

"That is not unusual, love. It is a summer and summer nights are perfect for classical music concerts, especially Vivaldi, love" – he said.

"They are playing Vivaldi now?" – Caroline asked as she was completely amazed by the music played by the orchestra.

"Four Seasons by Vivaldi, love. Do you know what Season they are playing now?" – he asked her and she thought a little bit before giving her answer.

"Summer?" – she said and he nodded.

"Great guess, love" – he said and they both laughed. "But it is beautiful, right? It really goes with Schonbrunn and it really brings us back to those times."

"I could listen to this all day. Ever since that ball in Berlin, I dream about being born in the world where the balls are a perfectly normal thing. It is quite silly, I know, but I just can't help myself. I love the dancing and the dresses" – she said and he nodded.

"In that world I would probably had to be at every ball while now I don't have to – even though they are not so common now" – he said and she nodded.

"Is that so bad? I mean, to go to every possible ball because it doesn't sound so" – she asked and he shook his head.

"It is not but everything has its ups and downs, love. So, where should we go? The Palace first and the Glorietta and the gardens later, I assume?" – he said as Caroline more than excitedly nodded not even trying to hide her excitement. She knew she was probably acting like a little girl in the amusement park but who said that even a little bit older girls couldn't have their own amusement parks?

* * *

"Too bad we couldn't take any pictures inside the Palace because it would be worth of showing it to the others" – Caroline said as she strolled next to Klaus towards the famous Glorietta that is placed on the hill a little bit away from the Palace. "But the gardens" – she said as she turned around herself amazed, "this is a true beauty. I haven't seen Vienna at all but looking just at this place, I can understand why you love it so much, Klaus. It is truly unbelievable" – she said and he smiled as he himself enjoyed too every bit of the Schonbrunn's gardens.

"Better than Versailles, love?" – he asked and Caroline bit her lip as she was thinking about Versailles. Could she even compare Schonbrunn with Versailles? They are quite different but yet so similar but…

"I like them both, and honestly, the most important thing is that I've been to both and I can compare them. That's just outrageous" – she said and continued walking towards the Glorietta leaving Klaus behind. "But it would be so cool to be able to visit every possible castle or palace in the world. Maybe, and don't laugh, but maybe I've been a royalty in my former life. Maybe even a princess or a queen. Maybe I even lived in Schonbrunn or Versailles; perhaps even Buckingham Palace" – she said as she started laughing to herself but she stopped quickly because she could hear only herself laughing. She turned around just to realize that Klaus was nowhere to be seen; only thing she could see were the groups of people and a quite large group of people surrounding someone as they were taking photos and autographs – probably a local celebrity but where was Klaus? Caroline, a little bit scared at the moment turned around herself carefully looking at the benches near her hoping she would find Klaus sitting there and laughing at her – because that was his thing – he loved to do that a lot. But no, the benches were filled with people but Klaus was not one of them. She turned around once again and then she realized or actually, it hit her that Klaus was a member of one of most notable world's royal families and by that, he was a celebrity. As soon as she realized that, she looked better at the group of people that surrounded the celebrity; yes, she recognized his olive green T-shirt immediately. She laughed at him as he was trying to find his way out but rather unsuccessfully because more he tried, more people surrounded him. And this attention towards Klaus was new to Caroline – sure, she was kind of used to paparazzi now but fans – were they even fans? She shook her head and decided to go to him and try to rescue him. She could be also a hero and not always a damsel in distress.

"Klaus, thank you so much for this photo. I live in London but to see you for the first time in Vienna… I need to pay more to my travel agency" – a thirty-something old woman said to Klaus as he politely smiled back and took another paper to give an autograph to some little girl.

"To meet royalty in a royal park… well, that's a story I will tell to my grandchildren one day" – an older woman said as she took an autograph from Klaus and he once again smiled back.

"You look even more gorgeous in reality, Niklaus," – a young girl, around Caroline's age, said to Klaus seductively, as she touched his upper arm. Wow, Caroline thought to herself, that girl knows what she is doing.

"Thank you, you are far to kind" – Klaus said politely but slowly losing his patience with the people around him, "but now I really have to go. Excuse me," – he said with a smile as he found his way from the crowd. Caroline, who was standing just a couple of meters away, as she couldn't save him obviously, smiled at him.

"So, that's new" – she said and he sighed as he turned around seeing how people were following him and now were also taking photos of Caroline and him. Surely, they will sell them to tabloids or post them on the Internet.

"Well, it is one thing to take a photo with someone or to give an autograph but to be followed is a different cup of tea; a bitter one" – he said angrily as he took Caroline's hand and started walking faster. "Love, we will go to Glorietta later because" – he said as he turned to his right towards the park, "we have to run away from them. I didn't come to Vienna to be chased by them but to chase you, and in the end, to won you," – he said as he made his grip on Caroline's hand even stronger.

* * *

"Wow, that was crazy. I didn't think that I would be ever running in Schonbrunn but with you everything is possible, I guess" – Caroline said as she tried to catch her breath. Klaus and she were sitting on a bench somewhere between the Palace and ZOO apparently as the only living beings, beside them, were swans that were taking their own walk in the park.

"Well, I am glad you liked it" – he said mischievously and she laughed.

"So, what are we doing later? It is already 3:00pm and we are still here. I mean, I don't mind but that's not the only thing worth seeing in Vienna, right? What about that Ferris wheel; Priter, was it?" – she asked and Klaus lauged as he looked at her strangely.

"Prater, love. So you want to see one of my favourite places in Vienna?" – he said as he winked at her. "So you fancy me."

"Klaus!" – she tried to sound serious but she failed, as always because he looked so adorable and no one could ever be angry with him when he had those dimples. He winked at her and she shook her head but laughed.

"I was thinking that we should stay. Actually, I planned it but…" – he stopped when he saw Caroline's scared expression, "it is all up to you. Obviously we don't have too much time to see everything Vienna offers so if we stay here tonight or maybe even two, we can see all the best" – he said as Caroline nodded. She wanted to stay, obviously, but that would mean sharing a bedroom and probably sex and she was not up to that, not even close. Sure, she had a one-night stand with Dean in Berlin but that was different – it happened to her for the first time but she wasn't so keen on repeating it. Besides, Klaus meant something to her and she wanted to take things slower, and having sex with him here was not a slow thing… maybe they could take two rooms? But also, what will others say? Could they spend a day or two without them in Rome?

"Easy, love, the wrinkle is showing off" – Klaus said teasingly and Caroline nodded as she sighed.

"So, if we stay we can see more?" – she asked to be sure and he nodded.

"Yes, we can see the Sissi Museum, the Belvedere Palace, the Hofburg Palace, the Ring, the Opera, the Mariahilferstrasse, the home of Freud or Klimt, and we could also go to a ball as I have invitations for tomorrow's famous Fete Imperiale, Vienna's summer ball. What do you say, love?" – he asked. "What is on your mind, Caroline?"

"I don't want to share a room, Klaus" – she said and he looked at her surprised. "I said to you that I want to take things slow, and I stand by that. If you don't like that then this whole trip was a bad idea" – she said as she nervously bit her upper lip.

"Love, I respect you and this is not some trick to get you into my bed. I respect every wish you have and every little thought in that beautiful little head and above all, I respect the wishes of your heart" – he seriously said as Caroline looked at him not knowing what to say. Nobody ever said something like that to her. "If we stay, we will take a suite in my grandfather's hotel. A suite with two bedrooms, even three or four if you want" – he said and Caroline smiled, "but trust me, sex was not on my mind when I planned this. You have me, more than you think, and I would be more than happy and thankful if I only had one percent of you. That's how much you mean to me, love" – he said, as he was looking her into her eyes and touched the palm of her hand. "I care and to me is more than enough you are here with me, Caroline."

"Thank you" – Caroline politely said and Klaus smiled at her.

"Sometimes a little lioness, and sometimes a little lamb" – he said tenderly as he stood up. "Now, as this is behind us, I think we should see the glorious Glorietta and then probably take you to try some Sacher cake or an Apfel Strudel mit Schlagg" – he mischeviously said in German as Caroline looked at him strangely.

"Try what?" – she asked and he stuck out his tongue at her as he started walking away.

"Come dear, I'll perhaps explain you on our way to Glorietta" – he said with a smirk to Caroline who rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"So we are like really going to a ball?" – Caroline skeptically asked Klaus as she was eating her piece of Sacher Torte sitting in a cafe Sacher, situated in the epi-center of Vienna. As it turns out, in Vienna, a true home of the famous Sacher cake, it wasn't as sweet as in USA, and it tasted so good – it was a cake for gods. It was no wonder Klaus loved so much Vienna – she would fell in love with the city just because of the damn Sacher cake.

"Yeah, we are like really going to a ball" – Klaus said as he took another bite of his Sacher cake. Apparently, this was Klaus's favourite cake as he told her when they waited in front of the Café Sacher to go inside.

"But I don't have a dress. Actually, all I have in Vienna is on me" – she said angrily and Klaus laughed.

"So much anger just because of the clothes? A typical girl, aren't you?" – he teased and she felt like she could stab him with her fork.

"Really, Klaus. I don't have a dress and judging by that ball in Berlin, I have to have dress, or perhaps they do it differently in Vienna, the city of balls?" – she asked with a huge sarcasm and that made Klaus even more laugh.

"Love, there are many stores here, you are aware of that fact, right?" – he asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and they have probably beautiful dresses with a big price on them" – she said and he stopped laughing.

"Care, don't worry about that. I will take care of that" – he said and she looked at him wanting to smack his face.

"You can't do that! You can't buy me – I can't be bought and I won't be" – she said as stood up and stormed out of the café leaving Klaus startled on his seat for a couple of seconds before he ran after her. She was now standing in front of the café because it would be pretty stupid to run away somewhere far away but she had to make a point. She couldn't be bought and he would be silly if he tried that.

"Caroline, what the hell just happened?" – Klaus angrily said as he faced her.

"What?" – she asked and he looked at her.

"You can't be bought? What are you talking about? I just said I would take care of the damn dress and everything. It is not a big deal" – he said and she rolled her eyes.

"It is not a big deal? Look, I understand that we are staying for free in the hotels because they belong to your family, and that you are doing for all of us but to buy me a dress and shoes and … I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am happy to be here with you and I know that this also costs a lot but I don't want you to say one day that you were buying me everything – clothes, shoes, I don't know, jewelry – and I was ungrateful, bad or something else…" – she rambled before Klaus stopped her.

"Love, what are you talking about?" – he asked and she sighed.

"I don't want to be labeled as a gold-digger or something, you know" – she shyly said and he laughed.

"Love, I want to take you to the ball and I want you to wear the most beautiful dress that can be bought in Vienna. For god sake, if they don't have something here, we will order something from Paris or London. I want to do this for you because I know how much you enjoy balls and all of that crap, love. And four your information, if you were a gold-digger, you would never ever be with me here in the first place. I know people, Caroline, and I know you are good and kind, and obviously, honest. I fancy you because of that" – he said as she nodded feeling a little bit embarrassed. He kissed her lightly into her forehead before he let her go.

"Sorry but I had to make my point" – she shyly said and he nodded with understanding.

"Love, that's the little lioness in you that I fancy so much too" – he said before he put his arms around her shoulders and they started walking.

"So, where now? And I am so sorry because of the Sacher cake. I know it is your favourite" – she apologetically said and he just shook his head.

"I wouldn't be Klaus Mikaelson if I couldn't get myself another one later" – he seriously said as Caroline laughed.

* * *

As they were leaving the Belvedere Palace, formerly home to such notable Austrian figures as Prince Eugene of Savoy and Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and now home to an impressive array of Austrian art from such artists as Gustav Klimt and Oskar Kokoschka, Caroline once again heart the sound of a familiar song but she couldn't quite place it in her head. It was so familiar and so beautiful.

"Klaus, can you hear that?" – she asked Klaus as he slowly walked next to her side and writing a text on his phone.

"What?" – he asked. "The music?"

"Yes, what's that? I know it but I don't know the name" – she sheepishly said.

"Oh, it is "Arrival of the Queen of Sheba" – he said and Caroline laughed.

"I said to you, I was a queen in my past life and now I'm being recognized as one once again. Lovely" – she said happily to Klaus who looked at her strangely.

"Once again you've been talking to yourself, love?" – he teased but Caroline just ignored him.

"How come you know so much about the classical music? You've learned all that in Eton or?" – she asked and he nodded.

"More or less. I play both piano and guitar, and my family has its own box in London Royal Opera House, and on the other hand, I love music. Always have, always will; Finn calls me a music junkie" – he simply said as Caroline nodded.

"It had to be great to be raised in that surroundings" – she said.

"What surroundings?" – he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, to be able to travel all around the world, to have your own box in Opera and then to have this amazing education in an elite school for boys. That's really amazing" – she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I it is. But don't worry, I do love Florence + The Machine and Hurts too, for example. I don't care just about the classical music, love" – he said and she laughed as they were now walking towards their hotel, a Grand Hotel Wien, situated on the famous Ringstrasse, a circular road surrounding the Innere Stadt (downtown) district of Vienna, and is one of the main sights.

"Klaus, I don't get it quite well. How come Sarah went with you to Eton if Eton is only boys school?" – she asked and he laughed.

"A smart head, aren't you? She went to sister school; a school for girls, get it? That's how we met and how her and Jude met" – he said as he put his phone into his pocket.

"Did you have a girlfriend while you were in Eton?" – Caroline asked causally but a little bit nervous because she didn't know what kind of answer should she expect.

"I had a lot of girlfriends" – he said with a wink and she playfully hit him in his arm.

"A serious girlfriend?" – she asked and he looked in front of himself being serious all of a sudden. "I mean, you know I dated Tyler in high school for some time and I cared about him. So, care to share any of your high school dirty secrets?" – she asked with a smile but not getting any reaction from Klaus at all. Had she hit a soft spot finally? Was there a ghost of his past another obstacle that had to be crossed?

"Her name is Amelia Edwards and we dated for two years" – he said to Caroline who became an ear now.

"Wow, that's even longer than Tyler and I" – she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, my longest relationship ever, and my first serious girlfriend" – he said.

"Why did you break-up?" – Caroline asked and Klaus sighed.

"We grew up, basically. There is no huge story behind our break-up. We were not the same people at the end. People tend to grow up and so did we" – he simply said.

"She was your first love, right?" – she asked and he nodded not saying a word. "And where is she now?"

"She is getting married this year, actually" – Klaus said and Karoline nodded but inside she was jumping out of joy; no past-relationship ghosts this time.

"Wow, a wedding" – she said and Klaus nodded.

"Yep, a wedding" – he repeated strangely. Did he still care about her? Was he still in love with her/

"So, do you still care for her or something? I mean, I get it, she is your first love and you loved her" – she said casually as he shrugged.

"I think that the sixteen year old Klaus will never stop loving Amelia but I, on the other hand, think of her as a very fond memory. There were times where I considered her as a love of my life but that time is long ago behind me, and even though, I have to admit, I was pretty shocked when I heard she is getting married, I wish her all the best now because we were high school sweethearts that simply grew up and went into search for the big loves, you know? Sure, my big loves for quite some time were different girls every night but then, as you know, Elle came, and…" – he looked tenderly at Caroline, "now you are here. In the end, what I am trying to say is that my first love will always have a place in my heart but not as near as big as my final love."

* * *

**So, what do you say? I had to bring them to Vienna, probably my favorite city in Europe next to London. If you have been there, you know why I love it so much… and if you haven't, the next chapter (and this one too) will probably make you want go there as soon as possible, at least I hope. I had to give them some time just to the two of them, and I think Vienna is the best place for it. I don't know, you tell me.**

**So, I won't talk a lot because it is not as important as your opinions to me about this chapter.**

**PLEASE, REVIEW! I love reading reviews! ;)**

**Thank you, once again.**


End file.
